


Ruby for Vigor, I'll Handle It

by ProdigalEzplorer (Asguardian)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 65,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asguardian/pseuds/ProdigalEzplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taric and Ezreal have an open relationship; this fanfic documents their adventures. Multi-pairings fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taric/Ezreal

**Author's Note:**

> So it is my intention to name each chapter after the pairing that will be featured within (so if say, you'd rather only read that couple, you could just choose that chapter). I hope you enjoy it!

At some point, it became a more than just a friendship; one day they were laughing and talking, the next included kissing and fucking. Ezreal did not really spend a ton of time trying to discern what brought about this change in their relationship. When Ezreal did try to probe the waters for what they were going to call this thing, Taric merely laughed and suggested they call it an “open relationship,” that way Ezreal did not have to feel tied down or anything. They fucked to celebrate Taric's suggestion and so it came to be.

Taric traveled quite a bit himself, but today was one of those lucky days where they were in the same place at the same time. Ezreal whistled low under his breath as he entered the flat. “It's just somewhere to leave my things while I'm out and about wandering,” Taric answered, able to hear the slight judgment to Ezreal's reaction. The place was pretty glaring to say the least, gems glittering from almost every corner of every room.

Ezreal shrugged, “I'm just always so impressed by how many gems you seem to find... and keep.” Taric chuckled, “Yes, yes, I'm a hoarder then. Would you like to make you something to eat?”

“Yeah, I'd love a little breakfast,” Ezreal responded, painfully aware that he had traveled through the night. Taric had sent a message to him some weeks back letting him know he now owned this flat and when he expected to actually be occupying it. A two bedroom flat on the edge of Demacia; Ezreal wondered once again how Taric had so seamlessly adjusted to living in another dimension as if it were merely moving a city over.

From the kitchenette, Taric called out, “Eggs okay? I can make some quick pancakes too, if you'd like.”

“Yes to both!” Ezreal responded as a green stone caught his eye. He walked over to it, picking it up to rotate between his fingers. It was a truly exquisite stone; Taric was a bad influence on him, Ezreal thought chuckling to himself. He carried it with him to the table to inspect further while he waited for breakfast to be served.

It wasn't long at all before Taric turned out of the kitchen and placed a plate of eggs and two pancakes in front of him. “Milk? Orange juice?” Taric paused a long moment, squinting a bit trying to think of what else was in his refrigerator, “...Water?”

“Milk,” Ezreal responded, mouth already full of eggs. Taric returned with a glass of milk for Ezreal and a glass of orange juice for himself and sat across from Ezreal at the little table.

“Ah, I see you found one of my newest acquisitions. Solid emerald, the clarity makes it worth quite the pretty penny. If I were to sell it,” he laughed at his own joke.

The food was simple, but quite filling and Ezreal ate everything that had been placed in front of him. He looked up and smiled, “It's a beautiful gem.”

Taric nodded, “Of course it is,” he leaned forward picking up the two plates in front of Ezreal. “Would you like to use my shower? It is at the end of the hall.” He gestured with the plates. “I can put out something else for you to wear as well and clean your current attire...”

Ezreal stood and kissed Taric deeply. “Thank you, I'd love a shower. I have more than one outfit in my bag, you know.”

Turning to put the dishes in the sink, “I can recall quite clearly one time I met up with you on the road and that was not the case.” Laughing, Ezreal grabbed his bag and walked down the hall to the shower.

 

The water was warm and lovely, the soaps and shampoos Taric owned were a bit more fragrant than he would have chosen for himself, but Ezreal knew better than to complain about hospitality. When he finished, he slid back on his jeans he usually wore and a shirt. Exiting the bathroom, Ezreal walked back into the living room where Taric was seated on the couch reading. He came up behind Taric, draped his arms around him and kissed his neck.

“All clean?” Taric chuckled as he attempted to read one more sentence before putting the book aside.

“All clean,” Ezreal responded, pulling Taric into a kiss. When the kiss broke, he jumped over the edge of the couch, and straddled Taric. The healing waves of Taric's energy coiled under his skin.

“What's this about?” Ezreal asked, looking at Taric in curiosity. Taric reached out to touch the little cuts on his arms and hands as the disappeared.

“Ah, I could see you had some minor injuries...” He leaned forward to kiss Ezreal on the nose. “Forgive me?”

“If it makes you happy.” Ezreal leaned in, to kiss Taric again.

Taric slid a hand up Ezreal's shirt, and Ezreal moved a bit to give him more access. Taric ran his hands over Ezreal's chest, traced with his finger the top of his pubic bones, rubbed his shoulders. Finally he tugged the shirt in a way that signaled it was time for it to come off, so Ezreal leaned back and pulled it off, tossing it aside. Ezreal tipped a finger under the edge of Taric's shirt and tugged in a way that signaled he wanted Taric shirtless too.

“I would have folded that,” Taric said, pointing at Ezreal's discarded shirt. Ezreal responded by jerking his shirt upwards. “You're ridiculous,” Taric said through the shirt, lifting his arms to allow him to finish removing it.

Access granted, Ezreal promptly tweaked one of Taric's nipples. Taric squeaked in an undignified manner and Ezreal smiled at having been granted a cute response. He then tugged at the belt around Taric's waist.

“Impatient.” Taric said, pushing him back slowly, a smile on his lips. Ezreal stood and watched as Taric undid his belt for him, but did nothing further. “Shall we take this to the bedroom?”

With a nod, Ezreal reached out and grabbed Taric's hand, “Let's go on an adventure!” Taric laughed with such mirth, all the stones glowed briefly to reflect his joy. Taric having a home of his own was the best thing Ezreal could imagine.

The bedroom was a beautiful space, a large bed with soft purple satin sheets. The side table was littered in gems and so was the armoire. At the edge of the bed, Taric turned and kissed Ezreal yet again. As their tongues moved in each others' mouths, Taric unbuttoned Ezreal's pants and slid a hand inside.

The kiss broke as Taric sighed, “You didn't even bother to put underwear on.” Ezreal groaned as Taric kneeled, pushed the fabirc away and kissing the tip of his penis. Taric licked the length of Ezreal's dick before putting into his mouth. Bucking his hips unintentionally in excitement, Taric began to move his head.

“T-Taric,” Ezreal moaned, placing his hands on Taric's head. Feeling the sensations rush him as Taric pumped his dick, Ezreal pulled back slowly from Taric. “I was hoping to...”

Taric looked up at him expectantly and Ezreal swallowed hard at those piercing blue eyes boring into his soul. “To, uh, come inside you.”

The bright smile that met his suggestion was followed up with a little kiss on Ezreal's penis. “As you wish, Ezreal.” And he stood, beginning to unbutton his pants.

“Uh, let me do that,” Ezreal reached forward undoing the buttons. He pulled the pants and the boxers beneath to Taric's ankles, who stepped gently out of them. Ezreal slapped his hand away as he reached down to pick them up and fold them. “Taric, seriously. Priorities,” Taric, hard as a rock and naked before him chuckled.

“Alright then, Ezreal. Give me something else to think about than your terrible house-keeping habits.”

As he stepped out of his pants, Ezreal laughed, “This from the man with the entire house covered over in gems. Where do you keep anything practical?”

Taric opened the top drawer and pressed a tube of lube into Ezreal's hands. “Some things need to be seen more than others.”

Ezreal crawled on to the bed, Taric on his back, hair loosed from his usual ponytail. The sight was breath taking, Taric's bright blue eyes glowing unnaturally. He swallowed without thinking; it was very easy to forget that Taric was not actually human.

It made him all the more alluring.

Above Taric now, he leaned into kiss Taric some more, as Taric happily touched all of Ezreal's body. When he felt the not so subtle butt grab, and thrust of hips into his own, Ezreal decided foreplay was well enough taken care of. Uncapping the lube, Ezreal poured some over his fingers; Taric propped his hips up slightly allowing Ezreal access. Ezreal slipped one finger into Taric, listening carefully to the sharp intake of breath, followed by Taric's body relaxing under his own. Another finger was added to that one, scissors to make sure Taric was well prepared.

“Are you ready?” Ezreal asked, moving back slightly to get a better angle.

Taric reached a hand out to brush the hair from Ezreal's eyes and nodded. Ezreal slowly pushed in, a little gasp of breath escaping from Taric. The sensation was amazing. It wasn't his first time in Taric, but the man always felt so warm and tight, no matter how many times they had fucked. Once fully inside, he looked to Taric for his cue. Taric was flush, eyes closed, face clearly written in pleasure.

“Am I okay to start moving?” Ezreal whispered, almost not wanting to disturb the image in front of him.

Biting his lip with a smile, Taric nodded once more. At first thrusting slowly, Ezreal gained speed until he was slamming into Taric with great fervor. Taric was moaning loudly, “Ezreal, oh Ezreal, please, faster.” Unable to deny his request, Ezreal drove his dick into Taric with increasing intensity. All of a sudden, Ezreal came, gasping as he ejaculated into Taric; Taric followed shortly, the gems literally humming in response. Post-climax buzz with the hum of all the gems made Ezreal feel so amazing. He pulled out, and laid down beside Taric, pulling him into a sweaty side hug.

“I love you,” he whispered, unable to stop himself.

Taric kissed him on the forehead and whispered back, “I love you too, Ezreal.”

The gems were still humming when Ezreal fell asleep.

 

When he woke up, it was nightfall and Taric was not in the bed. Ezreal sat up, groaning a bit at the protest of his muscles to his recent aerobic activities. The gems were quiet now, but he could smell food cooking in the house.

Ezreal leaned over the bed and found his jeans and shirt folded in a nice little pile beside the bed. He sighed despite himself, picked up the jeans and slid them on; he didn't bother with the shirt. Padding down the hall, he heard Taric singing some song Ezreal had never heard to himself. That's when he stepped on a stone and cursed louldy.

“Oh, you're awake now are you?” Taric called from the kitchen.

Grunting in irritation, he pulled the gem off his heel and turned into the dining area of the kitchen. “Seriously. You're the cleanest, messiest man I have ever met, and I have no idea why you think you can pick on my habits when you can't even keep a stone out of the middle of the hallway.”

“I'm sorry, Ez. I can tell where all my gems are at all times, so I wouldn't step on one even if it did end up in the middle of the hallway. But I managed to grab a few things from the store while you slept, so we can have a real dinner. Should be ready in about ten minutes, actually.”

“What if I hadn't been awake in ten minutes,” Ezreal grumbled under his breath, looking at the shiny red gem up close. It had a rough tubular shape; once again, another beautiful stone. He sighed and picked up the book Taric had left at the table.

It was a thick book labeled, “The History of Piltover and other Nearby Regions.” Ezreal snorted at the cover, “Why are you reading this?”

“The Piltover history book? To try and understand what kind of place gave birth to such a strange person as you. I lied, dinner is ready now.” Taric dished up two plates and brought them into the dining area. A moment later he retrieved to glasses of wine and smiled sheepishly, “I hope you like white wine... It's all I like to buy.” Already with food in his mouth, Ezreal leaned to the side and pecked Taric's cheek.

“It's whatever you like best, Taric.”

 

A few days passed with Ezreal sometimes tackling Taric to the ground and fucking him like mad and other times they would just go down on each other for fun. It was a wonderful time, but the wanderlust was quick to eat away at Ezreal's attentions.

Taric actually suggested Ezreal needed to move on before Ezreal himself realized he needed to go. “Ezreal, you've been staring out of that window for an hour solid and I am for certain you haven't heard a word I just said,” Taric said with a sigh a week after Ezreal had first arrived.

“I'm sorry Taric. I was just thinking about the caves near here and how I haven't been down those in ages and...” Taric placed a hand on his shoulder while standing behind him.

“I know, Ezreal. The world calls to you and you need to go out and see it all. It's fine. Your happiness is my happiness,” He planted a kiss on Ezreal's head.

Ezreal leaned back, enjoying the warmth and comfort of Taric's body. “I'll leave tomorrow, then.” Taric nodded, rubbing his shoulders gently. In response, Ezreal reached back and squeezed his ass firmly, “I'm going to miss all of this.”

“Allow me to help you remember it better.” Taric responded, helping him up and taking him back to the bedroom.

 

The next morning, Taric made breakfast for the both of them and Ezreal packed up his belongings.

“Well. I guess this is it until I see you next.”

“Wait just one moment,” Taric said, hurrying back into the bedroom. He returned a moment later with a bracelet of blue/green stones. “For you, on your journey.”

The stones seemed to glow naturally, without Taric's energy running through them. Ezreal wondered what color they would be with Taric's influence. “What color are they when you are using them to heal?”

Taric leaned forward and kissed Ezreal on the lips. “I guess you'll have to come back sometime to find out.”

“A-hah! A man who knows my lust for adventure and creates a mystery that requires me to come back to him. How did I find you?”

With a derisive laugh of his own, Taric responded, “I don't know. For all I know, you're the one who summoned me here from my original home.”

They hugged and Ezreal turned to head out on his next journey.


	2. Varus/Ezreal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezreal meets Varus on his travels; adventure ensues.

Time passed as it usually did, and Ezreal found himself near Ionia. His travels had been quite successful so far; he had donated a bunch of fossils to museums around Demacia and Piltover. In one of the caves, he'd found a shining pink stone that he pocketed to later give to Taric. He could almost hear the words Taric would use to describe it.

Wandering a forest led to the remains of some structure long burnt down. Ezreal always curious began to paw through the rubble. That's when he felt something constrict around his ankle and fling him to the ground. The black tendrils grabbed his wrists and jerked him over onto his back. Varus was standing above him, bow pointed at his face.

“Oh. It is only you, Ezreal,” Varus stated, his strange growling voice hard to hear.

“Yes, Varus. Out and about exploring. If I have stumbled across something sacred, my deepest apologies. I'll be on my way immediately,” Ezreal shrugged slightly, realizing he was quite immobile.

“Ah, no. You should not be here, no, but there is no direct danger. I apologize for my rudeness, I merely reacted without thinking.” The tendrils loosened around him and Ezreal stood, dusting himself off.

“Aw, man, no hard feelings. I mean, this is probably why you're so amazing on the battlefield, but no harm done, ri-...” Ezreal felt a wash of dizziness and collapsed.

 

He did not hit the ground before Varus caught him, though he was unaware of this action until he awoke in a foreign bed. Ezreal groaned, his head spinning.

“I apologize, explorer. My tendrils are poison and I unleashed them without thinking,” he put a vile of red liquid up to his lips. “It's antidote and medicine to help the nausea.” Varus was seated beside the bed, watching him intently.

Ezreal swallowed it down, the taste quite literally wretched. “No harm done,” Ezreal choked out, throat raw and agitated.

Varus nodded once, and moved across the small hut to bring him some water. A one room shack, likely in the middle of nowhere. What a social guy, Ezreal thought to himself, bet he's the life of the party.

Handing him the glass of water, Varus sat at the chair beside the bed and watched as Ezreal drank it. His eyes were so piercing and unreadable; it was truly unnerving.

When he finished the water, Varus spoke once again, “You should rest. I will find something for us to have for dinner.” Ezreal couldn't have protested even if he wanted. The medicine was clearly a depressant and made Ezreal feel unnaturally tired. He laid down and was asleep before he could even think to respond.

 

The smell of cooked fish awoke Ezreal some time later. Out the open door, Ezreal could see Varus cooking two fish over a small fire outside. His usual scarf and harness not on, the view of his sculpted chest was completely unimpeded. It was a nice view, he thought, sitting up and feeling only the slightest bit of vertigo. As the blanket slid down, Ezreal also felt the air hit his bare chest. It was also at that moment he realized he wasn't actually wearing anything.

A bit afraid to distract Varus from his cooking, Ezreal looked about the room for his gear. It was as if by fate, across the room in a pile on a chair near the table. With a huff, he stood and went to get it. Varus looked up at the noise of feet on wood and promptly looked back to the task at hand. Ezreal dressed and stepped outside to join Varus.

“Thank you, for uhm, taking care of me.”

“I poisoned you first,” Varus said pointedly, turned the fish on over.

“You wouldn't have attacked me if you had known who I was.”

Varus looked over at Ezreal, examined his face a moment, then looked back to the fish in front of him.

A few minutes later, Varus held out a stick to Ezreal. He took it and watched as Varus just started chewing on the fish. Unsure what else to do, Ezreal followed suit. It had a good taste and for a free meal, Ezreal could think of nothing to complain of.

After they finished, Ezreal couldn't help but ask, “So what do you do for fun around here?”

Varus turned his head to Ezreal and cocked it ever so slightly. “I train for battle. I read.”

Swallowing hard, Ezreal nodded. Should have figured, he thought to himself. “Well, do you mind if I stay here one more night just to make sure I'm really on my feet and then I'll be out of your hair?”

Varus furled his eyebrows, “You would only be in my hair if we were to sleep in the same bed. I had assumed you would take the bed and I could sleep on the floor.”

At first Ezreal didn't know what to say, then he decided to try his chances. After all, adventure. “I'm not that big a guy. There's no reason we couldn't share a bed.”

Again Varus seemed to pause, “You are an attractive man, I do not deny that, but you do not wish to hit on me. I am not one to pursue a relationship with.”

Ezreal wanted to laugh; so he wasn't a complete stick in the mud, he did understand when he was being teased!

“Who said we needed to be in a relationship to have sex, Varus?”

And this time those silvery eyes seemed to truly focus on Ezreal. Time to take a risk, Ezreal decided leaning in and placing his lips ever so gently on Varus's. Varus lifted a hand and very gently touched Ezreal's cheek.

“You are with Taric. I can smell his scent on you and know of your fondness for the man. Would you not be better to devote yourself to him alone?”

Ezreal put a hand over Varus's and smiled; “Taric and I are in an open relationship. We both travel constantly and are both okay with the idea of us having sex with others. I know he has other lovers, he's told me before. Varus, if you would want it, I would love to have sex with you.”

Varus pushed himself forward and kissed Ezreal; Ezreal kissed back, a friendly hum in the back of his throat.

“We should go inside,” Varus stated when the kiss ended minutes later.

“Yes, we should.”

Ezreal walked right up to the bed and sat on the edge. Varus leaned over him and kissed him again. Ezreal reached out and put his hands on Varus's hips; Varus jumped a little in surprise.

“Is this really okay, Varus?” Ezreal asked, taking his hands back. Varus took his wrists and slowly put them back on his hips.

“Yes, it is just that... It has been a very long time since I have shared the company of another...” He stood there helplessly.

“It's okay, Varus. I know you've been through a lot. Just tell me if I do something you don't like, okay?” He tipped his head up for another kiss and Varus obliged.

Ezreal let his hands roam, until Varus pushed him back slightly and crawled above him on the bed. He didn't sit on him, like Ezreal would have if the positions were reversed, but Ezreal did not push him to make full contact.

“May I kiss the rest of you?” Ezreal asked, hands palming Varus's ass through the strange almost material like blackness of Varus's lower body.

Varus nodded, laying back on the bed. Ezreal kissed his jaw, his neck, each nipple, and the tips of both pelvic bones. “Can I go lower, Varus?” He asked, kissing his belly button above the black of Varus's lower half. Ezreal watched in fascination as the blackness inked away from his hips, wrapping itself around and away. It was strange, but Varus was naked below him now and Ezreal admired the man's full body.

Then he proceeded to kiss the spot at the top of Varus's penis, before trailing down it with kisses. Varus's dick twitched in excitement, and Ezreal licked it up and down as he hardened before him. Gripping the base, Ezreal put Varus's dick into his mouth. The little moan from Varus was the most human sound Ezreal had ever heard from Varus; it excited him. He pulled his head up and down on Varus's penis, quickening his pace as he listened to Varus's breathing. A few minutes later and deep in his throat, Varus came with a gasp. Ezreal swallowed and looked at the handsome man below him.

Varus opened his mouth, the words to apologize already on his lips, when Ezreal held up a hand. “You don't need to apologize. It was my pleasure.” He leaned back on his heels, his own penis hard and well framed in his jeans now.

“I should at least return the favor,” Varus replied, sitting up and undoing Ezreals jeans, he pushed them and Ezreal's boxers out of the way before promptly taking Ezreal deep into his throat. Unable to stop himself, Ezreal let out a passionate moan. It was only a few minutes before Ezreal came hard, gasping and gripping Varus's head and hair as he came.

“That was in pleasure, right?” Varus asked after swallowing Ezreal's load.

“Oh, oh yeah,” Ezreal gasped out, leaning back in the bed. Varus turned himself to be the same direction as Ezreal, and laid down beside him.

“You are sure it's okay for me to sleep beside you tonight, explorer?”

“Oh yeah,” Ezreal mumbled, pulling the blankets over them, “oh yeah...”

The sun was just barely slipping over the horizon when Ezreal awoke to another empty bed.

Why are all my partners morning larks? Ezreal lamented to himself silently. It was incredibly difficult to get a morning lay when your playmate was already busy with the day.

But outside, Varus was practicing; punching, kicking, shooting invisible targets with his bow.

Ezreal pulled his boxers on and moved himself to the doorway of the home. “Good morning, sunshine,” he called out.

Varus stopped and nodded to him, and continued to finish what was clearly a set routine. Ezreal opted to explore what options he had for breakfast. Discovering a block of cheese and some bread, Ezreal cut himself a slice of each and sat at the little table. He watched Varus practice his set until finally he came inside to eat a small meal himself.

“Would you like to bathe?” Varus asked, sweat making his gray skin shine to silver.

Ezreal looked around for something resembling a makeshift shower or bathtub and then answered, “Yes?”

“Come with me.”

They walked down to a small stream where Ezreal watched with wonder as Varus again made the strange blackness vanish. It was a real sight and Ezreal itched with the need to understand what it was made of, how Varus had gotten it, and many other questions, but he tamped down on this line of thought immediately. That Varus was pretty much hellbent on destroying all Noxians involved with the wars on Ionia, Ezreal had some good guesses that it wasn't a story he wanted to share.

The water was cool but not unpleasant. He floated around a bit, just enjoying it as Varus remained standing, a little smirk on his lips as he watched Ezreal's antics. Bored of enjoying it alone, Ezreal squeezed water between his palms and sprayed Varus. Without even turning, Varus summoned a tendril that slammed the water hard creating a wave that sent Ezreal under a moment.

“That,” Ezreal sputtered, “was uncalled for.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” Varus replied, wading over to Ezreal's location and kissing him on the cheek.

“You're going to have to give me more than that for me to forgive you, you know.” Ezreal said indignantly, stepping out of the stream and shaking himself hard. Varus strode over, pushed Ezreal to the ground and promptly began to make out with him. It wasn't long before they were both hard and grinding into one another.

“Unh, we can't,” Ezreal groaned against the friction, “Do this without some kind of lubricant, Varus.” A tendril wizzed by Ezreal's ear, startling him a little. A second later it retracted, a bottle of lotion in Varus's hand.

“Would this be suitable?” He held it out for Ezreal to inspect.

Ezreal couldn't help from laughing. Varus visibly winced.

“No, no, Varus, I'm not laughing at you. This is perfect, this is exactly what we need. I just didn't realize you would be so eager...”

Varus kissed Ezreal once more. “You underestimate your skill, explorer.”

Opening the cream, Varus dipped a few fingers into the lotion. “May I, Ezreal?” And Ezreal responded by pushing his hips up, letting Varus slide a finger inside of him. Ezreal moaned and reminded himself to relax; he usually topped with Taric, but it wasn't like the two had never switched the roles. Varus slid another finger in, stretching him open.

Varus then removed his fingers and pushed his penis into Ezreal. Groaning with the pressure inside him, Ezreal adjusted his hips to better fit Varus. Varus pulled in and out very slowly, looking into Ezreal's eyes.

“Everything okay?”

“Just fucking don't stop moving, fuck.” Varus continued slowing going in and out, gaining speed at an almost unbearable rate for Ezreal. “Varus, p-please. Just,” he moaned as Varus pushed in fully, grinding their bodies together for a moment, “G-go faster.”

Permission granted, Varus moved to full speed, pumping Ezreal's dick as he went. Ezreal stared at the handsome man above him. Varus found that spot inside Ezreal and before he could warn him, Ezreal was coming onto Varus's hand. A few moments later, Varus came too; he pulled out slowly, obviously loathe to leave Ezreal's body.

The muddy sticky feeling was the first thing Ezreal realized. He looked at the mud stuck to Varus's hands and some of it even in Varus's hair. It hit him that his hair was probably completely brown from the mud below him.

“I guess we're taking another bath...” Ezreal said, and Varus laughed, a rich sound that coupled with the lighting almost made Varus seem completely human again.

 

The next day, Varus had a summons from the fields of justice. They agreed to meet again (to do all of this again sometime) and Ezreal left to find his next adventure.


	3. Taric/Garen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garen takes an interest in Taric.

On the other side of the map, Taric was busy with his own adventures. After a few rounds fighting side by side with Garen in the fields of justice, the soldier had taken an interest in Taric. Interest might have been an incorrect word...

Taric rubbed his temples as he sat at his table, briefing through the paper. After their recent battle, Garen had initiated a messy make-out session. Hands had wandered, passions were high and Taric had forced himself to stop it before it went too far. It was enjoyable and all, but Taric quickly realized it wasn't exactly what it originally appeared as. Garen was trying to avoid his own problems. There had been a beautiful woman on the other side of the battle this day; Katarina and her fellow teammates had been defeated.

At that point, there was a knock at the door. Taric took a deep breath; Ezreal had a key, and no one else usually felt they needed to come over.

Opening the door to Garen, Taric had to wonder if his ears were just burning from being in Taric's thoughts. “Garen! To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Garen was looking everywhere but at Taric. Someone should give Taric an award for dealing with so many emotionally immature people.

“Can I come in?”

“Of course, certainly. Make yourself at home,” Taric moved out of the door jam and allowed Garen inside. The large man stepped inside, even without armor on he appeared larger than life. Gesturing with a smile to the couch, Taric turned towards the kitchen. “Can I get you anything? I was just finishing up my tea.”

Slow to respond, Garen finally answered, “Water.”

Rolling his eyes, Taric retrieved his own glass of tea and got a glass ready of water ready for Garen. Taric pondered briefly if it was too early to drink something stronger than tea.

Entering back to the living room, he watched as Garen appeared irritated at the gems on the couch side table. There were only twenty small gems there, hardly crowded at all.

“Oh, thank you.” Garen answered, appearing at a loss as to where to put the glass after taking a sip. He finally decided to push a few of the stones to one corner and put his glass where they had been.

“So, Garen. To what do I owe the surprise?”

Garen opened his mouth; Garen closed it again. He followed up this action by picking the glass back up and having another sip.

“I just wanted to see what you were up to and...”

Silence settled over the room; Taric sipped his tea and decided to fill in the blanks.

“You came over for a booty call. A booty call at,” Taric glanced up at the clock, “At nine in the morning.”

With that, the glass clinked onto the table and Garen stood up, ramrod straight. “I did no such... I wouldn't... I... should go.”

Taric laughed, “No listen, it's fine Garen, just be honest about what you want.”

Garen nodded once; Garen nodded twice. “I would like to have sex with you. I think.”

“Certainly. I only have one question; why?”

This lead to another pause. Taric made a mental note that Garen was not a morning person.

“You're an attractive man. You're a great healer and a not half-bad knight.” Taric recognized this was a high compliment, from a man who didn't think anyone was as good as Jarvan or he. “I feel we would be able to,” he looked at the ground now, a blush creeping across his cheeks, “enjoy each other.”

With a final sip at his cup, Taric too stood. He crossed the space between the two of them and put one hand on Garen's shoulder and the other he used to cup Garen's cheek. Taric leaned in for a kiss. The force with which Garen met that kiss would have knocked any lesser man to the ground.

Luckily Taric was prepared for such a response. The kiss quickly turned into a battle and Taric chuckled in the back of his throat. Ah, military men; always wanted to make everything into competition. And Garen might have won out of sheer will, but Taric had far more practice kissing and was far more competent about breathing through his nose during such heated make-out sessions.

Garen broke the kiss first, and stood there, gasping, looking a bit confused as to what happened next.

Taric gripped his hand and tugged him in the direction of the bedroom. Once in the room, it was like Garen remembered what to do with his body again. Garen pushed Taric onto the bed and crawled over him, kissing him and tugging and jerking on his shirt.

“Calm down there, soldier. I would like not to tear my clothes.” Again Garen froze up.

“Garen, what if I lead? Would you mind?” Garen met his eyes, the uncertainty palpable.

“I promise, I know what I'm doing.” With that, Garen slowly crawled off of him. Taric smiled and pulled off his own shirt, and gently helped Garen out of his own.

Unable to stop himself, Taric took a moment to just admire the hard muscled edges of Garen. It was rare he had a chance to see such a well-chiseled man. Not to say he himself wasn't quite well-toned, but nothing quite compared to a man who quite literally never stopped training. Taric leaned in for another kiss, pushing gently for Garen to lay on the bed. Garen showed a great deal of restraint by letting the kiss happen more naturally. Pleased with how quickly Garen could adjust to the change in roles made Taric happy in a way he couldn't quite describe.

They kissed a while, Taric letting his hands roam Garen's body until he finally slid his hand over the bulge of Garen's pants. Garen made a small noise in the back of his throat, and Taric moved his kisses from Garen's lips down his torso. He never stopped gently rubbing Garen through his clothes. As he continued, kissing each nipple, the hollow of his belly button, Taric moved his hand up slightly to unbutton Garen's pants. Taric leaned back a little, unzipped Garen's pants as well and tugged gently to let Garen know he needed to raise his hips to help him be undressed. Garen obliged.

Taric, unable to stop himself, folded the pants quickly and placed them neatly on the ground beside the bed. He stood, and stripped himself of his own pants. Garen's eyes were inspecting every inch of him. Taric decided to play his ace in the hole; he pulled the tie from his hair and watched as Garen let out a tiny gasp. He then decided to crawl back onto the bed and engage Garen in another make-out session.

They kissed and Taric would occasionally grind himself into Garen, just to listen to him moan.

“You know you can touch me too, if you want.” Taric said, after twisting Garen's left nipple gently. Garen looked out of his mind, flushed pink on his cheeks and chest. A fully body blusher, Taric thought, what a treasure.

The invitation to touch was quickly met, Garen rubbing Taric's shoulders, letting his hands run down Taric's back, squeezing Taric's butt with some force. Taric laughed gently, “Garen, I thought I was taking the lead.”

And he watched as the realization crossed Garen's face. “Unless it's not okay, Garen. We can do something else.”

Taric dropped kisses down Garen's body as Garen laid there in silence. As the silence lingered though, Taric stopped. “Listen, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.”

The full body blush was back and Garen finally spoke, “I, uhm, no... You didn't make me uncomfortable. I was just... surprised at how much I liked the idea...”

This time Taric couldn't suppress his laughter. “Oh Garen,” he kissed him, hard, letting his hand slide down Garen's body to tug ever so gently on his pubes. “I'm going to fuck you so sweetly, you will lose your mind.”

The groan that met those words made Taric ache with need. He opened his drawer and pulled the lube forth. “If anything hurts or feels uncomfortable, you let me know immediately, understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Garen responded. Taric wondered where the soldier's training began and ended in this man. Given the opportunity, Taric would love to find out.

Taric put a lube on his fingers and with his other hand, pushed Garen's legs further apart. From there, he slid one finger inside of Garen. It was hard to tell what the slight noise Garen made was supposed to impart.

“Are you okay, Garen?” Taric asked. Garen nodded sharply. Garen slid his finger in and out, arching ever so slightly to rub on his prostate. The noise Garen made this time was clearly pleasure.

Taric slid in another finger, using his other hand to grope and play with Garen's penis. Garen was moaning and twisting on the bed. Taric scissored him a bit, then removed his fingers.

“Roll over, Garen,” and he did without question. “On your knees.”

Garen got on all fours and Taric quickly lubed up his dick. Then he very slowly pushed into Garen. With the pressure, Garen bucked his hips backwards; this time they both moaned in unison. Taric reached around to keep a hand on Garen's penis as he slowly began to move.

It wasn't long before Garen's voice finally found words again, “T-Taric. Oh...” he took in a shaky breath, “Go... go faster.”

“Say please,” Taric found himself demanding, even going as far as to slow down some.

“Please, Taric, please please. Please go faster.”

Taric was never able to refuse such a request and doubled his pace, all the while pumping Garen's dick. Garen came with a shout, cum all over Taric's hand. Moments later Taric came too, gripping Garen's hips as he orgasmed inside him. Taric pulled himself from Garen and Garen collapsed into the bed. Taric laid down on his side, so he could look at Garen.

He was breathing hard, eyes closed in the afterglow of orgasm. Taric smiled; if Garen hadn't been attractive before, this made him beautiful indeed. After a while, Garen slowly opened his eyes.

“Am I incorrect in my assumption that you enjoyed that?”

Garen nodded once and then added, “It was... incredible.”

Taric smiled. “I'm going to get myself a glass of water. Anything I can get you?”

“Water.”

“Of course.” By the time Taric got back to the room, Garen had fallen asleep.

 

Untroubled by sleepy lovers, Taric merely picked up his book and kept reading. It was only an hour or so, when Taric heard the shower run. Ten minutes from that, Garen emerged, fully dressed. Taric stuck the bookmark in place and looked up at the man.

Taric wished desperately that Garen didn't have to make the whole situation awkward now, especially after they'd been so successful during the actual act.

“Well,” Taric began, “I enjoyed that a great deal, Garen. Did you?”

“Ah, yes. I did.”

“Wonderful. We can make this a regular arrangement if you want. However, two points. The first is that I am in a relationship with Ezreal. It's an open relationship and we are both in understanding about other sexual relationships and such. The second is that I do not want to be your scapegoat if you're intending to use me to avoid dealing with how you feel about one Miss Du Couteau.”

“I have no feelings of kindness towards any enemy of Demacia!” Garen shouted, and then stood there as if the wind had been punched out of him.

Taric let the moment sit a moment, so that Garen would be aware of the ridiculousness of his outburst.

“I do not question your loyalties, Garen. I simply wish to ensure that you do not wind up hurt hoping that I will fill some void.”

Garen had moved to sit on the couch. He looked angry, but more so he looked confused and maybe a bit scared.

“It is no crime to care for a person whom you share a great deal in common with and possess a mutual respect for. You are both incredible warriors. I believe she admires you, too.”

Garen began to fidget in irritation; then he suddenly stopped. “Wait. You... and Ezreal are... together?”

Of course this is what he decides to get hung up on. Of course it is. Taric maintained his composure.

“Yes, as I stated it is an open relationship. We both are travelers and often don't see each other for months on end. An open relationship fits both of our personalities and our current needs.”

Clearly, it wasn't the right thing to say; Garen was visibly agitated. “I should go,” he ground out, moving to the door. Taric didn't bother to try and say anything else. Knowing Garen, the next step could easily be a physical altercation. There was no way Taric was in the mood to find out which one of them was stronger unarmed. He let him go.

 

But Garen wasn't gone long. It was maybe two weeks later, when Garen was back on his doorstep, leaning from one foot to the other.

“Listen. I don't care about whatever it is you have with Ezreal,” He began once he was inside. “I wouldn't mind if we uhm, made what we had before a regular thing.”

Taric nodded as he listened.

“And about Kata... Ms Du Couteau. We have... spoken.”

Taric arched an eyebrow in curiousity, but said nothing further.

“She is alright with pursuing a... relationship,” it was said as a question, “But she is also alright with me... and... uh, you.”

Only sheer will kept Taric from laughing out loud. How like Garen to bring up someone he had only fucked once to a potential partner. Taric also wondered if he should be flattered, considering Garen had taken quite the risk admitting he already had someone on the side. Taric briefly wondered if she were in to threesomes or something, and shuddered slightly. Hoping that wasn't the case, Taric asked the obvious question in the air.

“So, you're here today for a booty call?”

“Yes, sir.”

 


	4. Ezreal/Lux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezreal is back in Demacia and as luck would have it, he bumps into Miss Luxanna Crownguard

Pleased with months worth of exploring, discovering new things, Ezreal was ready to settle down for a few days. Maybe see a few people living in Demacia; maybe check out that new museum they had built.

When he reached Taric's house, he pulled the key on a chain around his neck off and opened the door. The place was notably empty. Ezreal paused, trying to go over in his mind when Taric said he would be away for a few days. Guess it was now, Ezreal thought, toeing off his shoes and raiding the refrigerator.

There was food alright, a small block of cheese with a note attached. It said; I figured you would show up here while I was gone. I trust you'll not leave the place in worse shape than you found it. I intend to be back by the end of the week -Taric (it was dated for Sunday's date, today being Wednesday)

Ezreal happily made himself up a small plate of food and wolfed it down. After a short nap on the couch, he headed out to appreciate the town. As if by fate, he ran into Luxanna Crownguard.

The new museum was quite near the College of Magic and it so happened she had just finished up giving a speech there for the new students.

“Ezreal! What a pleasant surprise! What brings you to Demacia?”

Taric, Ezreal thought but responded with, “I was hoping to check out the new historical museum that just got built! I heard there were going to be a few fossils and artifacts that I hadn't yet had the opportunity to see.”

Lux smiled, “Are you headed there now? Would it be alright if I accompanied you? I get in free.”

Ezreal would have said yes, but at the mention of getting in free, Ezreal extended a crooked elbow and responded, “My lady, I would love for you to accompany me. Especially now that I know I won't be paying the entrance fee.”

She laughed, a pretty tinkling sound that made her glow; lady of luminosity indeed.

 

The museum was a simple building design with handsome gold trim on each level. The doors were tall and painted with the symbol of Demacia. Ezreal wondered if there were anywhere in Piltover were the doors were painted exquisitely with the symbol of Piltover; he wondered if spray-paint would count. He made a mental note to see if he could spot anything of similar design once he visited his home city again.

Inside was a beautiful array of artifacts, a four story building with each level being a separate time period. Just glancing across the first floor, he realized he could likely spend the rest of his intended time in Demacia here alone.

He turned to Lux, “I should probably have warned you though, I could spend the entire day on this floor alone...”

She again smiled, waving at the guard who saluted her and turned to Ezreal, “I had guessed as much. I have yet to be in here, so I am certain it will take me some time to see the displays as well. They do close at seven however, so maybe we could meet again at the doors for dinner?”

In response, Ezreal pecked her cheek, “Sounds perfect,” and he turned to begin exploring the displays.

He sadly missed the blush that spread across her cheeks, and the hand she lifted to her cheek in thought. She shook herself lightly and then went to the top floor to start up then go down.

 

Ezreal was quite literally pushed out by a guard at seven fifteen, where upon being guided outside, he found Luxanna admiring the setting sun.

“Oh, uh, sorry I'm late.”

“Did you even make it to the second floor?” Lux asked, chuckling.

“Nope! Guess I'll be paying the entrance fee tomorrow.”

“Oh, there's no need,” She said pushing off the wall of the museum and heading north, “I have spoken to the guard. You have the same access to the museum that I do now. For that matter, I went ahead and informed the College of Magic that you were to have full library access as well.”

Ezreal was beaming, “You are seriously fantastic, Lux! Dinner is on me!”

Again Lux laughed, “I've already taken care of that, too! I guess you'll have to think of some other way to repay me.”

“I can think of a few ways,” And this time Ezreal saw the blush.

 

The dinner was probably the most expensive, largest meal Ezreal could have imagined. He and Lux talked and laugh for over three hours, just enjoying each others company. And the food; Ezreal definitely enjoyed the food, too.

Afterwards, Ezreal and Lux walked to a small park and enjoyed the evening noises and the ebb and flow of the lake.

“This is has been really fun, Lux. Almost like we were on a date!” Ezreal said, as the clock tower pinged out midnight.

“A-a date?” Lux spoke, looking pointedly to the ground.

“Yeah, almost like a date,” Ezreal said, reaching out to take her hand.

Lux said up ramrod straight and looked at Ezreal, “Is it a date?”

“It can be if you'd like to be,” Ezreal smiled into her eyes.

“I wouldn't mind if it were a date,” She answered, kissing him very timidly on the lips. “Even if I did arrange everything,” A teasing smile on her lips.

Ezreal chuckled. “I suppose we shouldn't stay out her all night. I'm willing to bet you have a list a mile long of things you need to do tomorrow.”

With a nod and a sigh, Lux responded with, “Yes, I suppose I should get back to my quarters...” She glanced at Ezreal's face, “It occurs to me, where are you staying tonight?”

“Oh, I have a key to Taric's place, I usually just stay there when I come to Demacia.”

“You have a key to Taric's place?” Lux asked, another question laced in that one.

Realizing it would require being spelled out to pretty much everyone, Ezreal decided it was time to cross that bridge now. “Yes, Taric and I are in an open relationship, so I often stay at his place.”

“An open relationship?” She questioned.

“Yes, it's where both people are together, but seeing other people is also acceptable. It's a kind of polyamory, at least the way Taric and I see it.”

“So, tonight... was a still a date? And Taric would be okay with it?”

A laugh and a nod, Ezreal answered, “Yep. Taric would fine if I took you on a date, made love to you or whatever else we chose to do. It's our definition of open relationship.”

Lux blushed at the suggestion of sex and then appeared to chew over all of this information in her mind. “I understand, but I cannot deny I find the arrangement to be, uhm, out of the ordinary.”

“It's fine. I'll understand to if you'd rather count tonight as a night between friends and nothing more.” Ezreal smiled a true smile.

Lux smiled a true smile back, “I'm not sure I'd like to rule tonight out as a night between friends just yet,” And she leaned for another kiss.

 

Thursday, Ezreal spent the entire day at the museum again. Again, about seven fifteen, a guard hauled him out and told him pointedly the hours of operation. Ezreal nodded, resisting the urge to stick his tongue out, knowing the outburst would not win him any favors.

By the doors was Lux, less dressed up than the day before, but looking very lovely all the same.

“Care to treat me to dinner tonight?” She asked with a smile. “I know of a reasonably priced place not too far from here.”

Ezreal gasped in fake reproach, “I do have money, you know. I could have afforded that place we went last night, too!”

Lux responded with laughter, “You're cute Ezreal, but I really doubt you could have.”

Another fake gasp, “I am offended!” And then he laughed some more, “Lead the way, Lady of Luminosity!”

“Shouldn't the Prodigal Explorer know where we're going?”

“Who needs a map?!” He shouted and Lux laughed so hard, she almost collapsed.

 

The dinner was again lovely, but instead of heading down to the park again after, Lux made another offer.

“Would you like to see my quarters?”

Ezreal could stop himself from waggling his eyebrows.

“I mean! I have several books I thought you might be interested in borrowing!”

Ezreal realizing it was mean to tease the sincere, quickly dropped the teasing demeanor. Also, the thought of what kind of books Lux might be offering also intrigued him.

“Of course! Let's go!”

 

Lux's quarters were quaint to say the least. One bedrrom, one bath, a small living room area with a built-in desk. Ezreal briefly wondered if Taric owned the biggest apartment in the city of Demacia. Not that he had a lot of experience in people's apartments in Demacia. Another thing to rectify, Ezreal made a mental note of.

She moved across the living room to the desk and pulled a few books from the shelf above it.

“These are practically heirlooms of the Crownguard family. You're welcome to borrow them, just be gentle to them. They are old, but they're full with all kinds of fantastic information.”

The books were ancient, but in amazing condition. The first was about how Demacia had been founded, a first-hand account from the founders. The next was an account of a man's journey to the Shadow Isles (Lux pointed out that the author had likely given the island its name even). Ezreal was delighted to be offered a chance to read such unique books.

“Thank you, Lux,” He said, placing them gently into his bag, then turned and very gently kissed her. Lux returned the kiss, and Ezreal was pleased that he original timidness melted away some.

“Would you... like to stay a while?” Lux asked.

Ezreal paused, “I can stay if you'd like me to.”

And Lux nodded brusquely.

With that Ezreal put himself on her couch and looked around the room. Lux had some very lovely drawings about the room.

“These paintings are really exquisite,” Ezreal said, having turned on the couch to inspect the one hanging directly behind the couch.

“Oh, uhm, thank you so much...” She trailed off as Ezreal spotted the signature in the bottom.

“Wait, you painted this? Did you paint all of these?” He got up and looked at each picture, enthused to see the detail in each one.

She had sat on the couch herself now, blushing brightly, “Yes, painting is one of my favorite hobbies. There's a few more pieces in Garen's room, if you care to see more of them sometime... Also the painting in the museum directly behind the welcome counter is also my work...”

Ezreal couldn't believe the amount of time he had known Lux and not known of this secret and incredible talent.

“These are absolutely incredible, Lux! You could quit the League and paint full time, you know!” It was after he said it that it occurred to him that she probably wouldn't find that a compliment. Ezreal often forgot that the only person who would probably be completely content never attending a League match again was himself.

However, Lux did not react offended. “That's very kind of you to say, Ezreal.”

He sat down beside her on the couch again, and leaned in for another kiss. Lux leaned forward and closed the gap between them.

It was a slow make-out session, Lux being the first to reach out and pull Ezreal closer. Ezreal was pleased with her taking the lead. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back up and down gently. Lux repeated the motion on Ezreal, eventually sneaking one hand under his shirt. Her hands were icy cold and Ezreal made a little gasping noise at the contact on his bare stomach.

“I'm so sorry!” She uttered, withdrawing her hand and pulling back all together.

Ezreal reached out and grabbed her hands, rubbing them between his own. “Just do that a bit before you decide to go exploring with them again.”

She watched in fascination as he hands rubbed hers. He let her hands go and cupped her face, leaning in to kiss her once more. Lux rubbed her hands together a bit longer, then slid them back up Ezreal's shirt. Ezreal hummed his approval into their kiss. Emboldened, she traced his pectoral muscles, the lines of his abdomen, and rubbed at the tops of his pelvic bone.

“Can I return the favor, Miss Crownguard?” Ezreal asked after the kiss ended. She blushed and this time Ezreal noticed it ran down her neck, too. The need to know if she was a full body blusher took his mind by storm; no rushing, he reminded himself sternly.

“Yes, Ezreal,” She responded, taking his hands now sliding them under shirt only a small ways. Ezreal roamed her, feeling her toned stomach and back muscles, now skin to skin. He slid his way up her back and undid her bra, to which she gasped a little.

“Should I have not done that?” Ezreal said, unmoving.

“No, it's uh...” She paused, “It's fine, Ezreal.”

Ezreal removed his hands and removed his own shirt. Lux's eyes trailed him up and down, before Ezreal reached forward to help her out of her own shirt. With his help, she let him pull it up and over her head. He didn't toss it aside carelessly, but placed it down on the coffee table. Ezreal then helped her slide each arm from the straps of her bra.

Full body blushing confirmed, Ezreal thought with tiniest bit of pride. Ezreal moved forward and kissed the top of Lux's breast. Her response was a little intake of air, as she leaned back on the couch, allowing him to crawl on top of her a bit. He kissed her breasts, licked each nipple, sucked on each while letting his hands caress her breasts as well.

During this time, Lux had at some point managed to undo Ezreal's jeans.

“Would you like me to take them off?” He asked, moving back on his knees a bit to look at Lux. Her hands were on the couch again, but it was obvious they had been on his hips only moments earlier.

Lux looked away, the flush of excitement on her cheeks, “Y-yes, Ezreal.” It was a very quiet response, and it almost seemed worded like a question.

Ezreal stood, and pulled his jeans off, leaving him only his boxers. “Would you like me to take these off too?” He questioned, tugging on the elastic of his boxers.

This time Lux nodded eyes glued on Ezreal, watching his every action. Apparently a show was in order, so Ezreal slid out of his boxers with a little extra gusto, and stepped from them as seductively as he could. It must have worked, because the full body blush on Lux's torso was quite pink. The glow was back as well.

“Did you know you kind of glow when you're happy or excited?” Ezreal asked, crawling back on top of her for a kiss. “It's a really beautiful effect.”

Lux opened her mouth to reply, shut it, and met Ezreal's eyes straight on. The effect of her eyes were mesmerizing.

“You're beautiful, you know.” This time as they kissed, Lux slid her hands down the front of Ezreal's torso and stroked Ezreal's penis with her open hand. He twitched in anticipation as she closed her hand gently around him. Ezreal let her stroke him a bit, as he played with her nipples and kissed her torso. Then he slid from her reach as he kissed the spot just above her pants.

“Can I take these off of you?” Ezreal asked, fingering the button.

She nodded and Ezreal, undid them, and with a little effort slid them from her form. He then slid a finger under the elastic of her panties, “Can I take these off you, as well?”

Lux hitched her hips up once more and Ezreal slid off the panties as well. Both naked now, Ezreal took a moment to admire the woman in front of him. Her body was toned, with pretty blonde curls for pubes. Ezreal allowed himself a little whistle of admiration.

“May I kiss you?” Ezreal said, gently threading his fingers through the curls.

“Yes, Ezreal...” She whispered. Spreading her legs, Ezreal kissed her clitoris, then the slit of her opening. He kissed and licked, and for the first time, Ezreal got to hear her truly moan. It encouraged him to up his antics. Ezreal held her hips and really gave her head, licking and sucking on her clitoris, rolling it with his tongue.

Lux's was very vocal in her approval. After several minutes, Ezreal switched to his fingers. He rubbed Lux until she stiffened suddenly, rising off the couch and calling out in pleasure. Ezreal watched her orgasm pass through her body, mouth open in a small circle even after the sensation had clearly passed.

“Did you enjoy that?” Ezreal asked, kissing her neck.

“It was... incredible,” Lux said, pulling Ezreal into a hug.

“I'm glad,” Ezreal responded, hugging her back.

They stayed that way for a few moments, until Ezreal's penis twitched to remind them both it was still there; and still hard.

“I can just take care of this, if you don't mind,” Ezreal said, shrugging.

“Oh, Ezreal, no, that isn't fair. I want to take care of you, too. Why don't you stand up and I'll give you a blow job.”

Surprised by the forward offer, Ezreal stood and turned back to face the couch. Lux turned her body and sat up, dangling her legs off the edge of the couch. She then put her hands on Ezreal's hips and took his penis into her mouth. Pumping him in and out of her throat, Ezreal put a hand on her shoulder, running his other hand through her hair tenderly. Lux responded to this by deep throating him, which was yet another surprise to Ezreal. She sped up and Ezreal could feel himself approaching orgasm.

“L-Lux, I'm going to cum soon...” He uttered, fighting back the sensations. She tightened her grip on his hips to prevent him from leaving her mouth. “L-Lux!” And he came into her throat.

She swallowed and looked up to meet Ezreal's eyes. “Was that okay?”

Slightly dizzy from the intense orgasm, Ezreal nodded slightly, “Oh yeah, more than okay. It was amazing.”

He stayed in Lux's room that night, cuddling until they fell asleep.

 

Lux's alarm went off at an ungodly hour.

“Do you really have to get up right now?” Ezreal grumbled covering his eyes from the first rays of sunrise.

Lux sat up and rubbed her chin, “I suppose if I was a little late, it wouldn't matter. Besides, the museum doesn't open for another four hours anyway, if I am correct in your plans for the day.”

Ezreal tugged on her arms until she flopped down on top of him. She laid her body on the length of his and kissed his nose.

He squeezed her bum in response.

“Want to have a reason to be a little late?” Ezreal asked, smiling seductively.

“It had better be a good reason.”

“I bet you'll think it was a good reason,” He guided her beside him, pulling her into a side hug and trailed down her body to rub her clitoris. Ezreal listened to her moan and felt her writhe, making him hard. After she came, he slid a finger into her warm slit.

“Care to have another?” He asked, pushing in and out slowly.

“I think I'd like that...” Lux responded, meeting Ezreal's eyes.

“Do you have any condoms?” Lux pointed to the side table and Ezreal fished one out from inside. Sliding it on, he positioned himself at Lux's opening. “Are you ready?”

She lifted her arms to hug his neck, “Yes, Ezreal.”

He pushed in and she gasped at the motion. The sound made Ezreal's head spin a bit. He moved slowly at first, enjoying the warmth inside her. Soon he was moving in and out of her faster and faster. She was groaning and moaning, but something about her noises didn't make Ezreal think she was on the edge of coming (unlike himself). 

“Would you like to roll over, Lux? Then I can rub your clit at the same time...”

Lux pulled her body back and off of Ezreal, then rolled over keeping her upper body on her elbows, butt high in the air.

Oh wow, Ezreal thought, pushing back into Lux. He used one had to steady himself in her, the other he used to reach around and rub her clitoris. Her moans were far more pronounced now and it was hardly any time at all before he came, followed very shortly by her own orgasm.

Laying back beside her, they hugged for a bit before Lux noticed the sun was definitely lighting the room now.

“Oh my god, I'm really late!” She  jumped from the bed and rushed to the shower. Ezreal took it as his cue he might should be leaving too. 

He dressed and got his bag together as she hurriedly dressed as well. She kissed him on the cheek before tugging on her shoes. “Listen, it's a Friday and I'd like to see you again before you leave, if you know what I mean. I know Taric should be coming back in this evening,” It had never occurred to Ezreal that Lux would know Taric's schedule.. “And I know you'll want to spend time with him as well. But, uhm,” She opened the door to step into the hall, “I really would like to see you again.”

“Of course,” He responded, kissing her on the lips before she dashed away.

 

Even at this point though, the museum wouldn't be open for another two hours or more. Ezreal sighed and went back to Taric's place. Still empty, Ezreal took a quick shower and passed out on the couch.

He awoke at eleven, disappointed he wouldn't be at the museum directly at open, he hurriedly made his way across town anyway.


	5. Taric/Ezreal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taric and Ezreal are finally in the same place at the same time again.

The guards didn't fight as hard to get him out today, Friday making everyone a bit more cheerful. They did however, push him out at seven thirty, when the majority of the staff was at the door, one  of them literally flipping the lights off and on. Ezreal took the hint and the guard seemed pleased that he wouldn't have to manhandle the explorer once again.

Ezreal wandered back to the apartment, fully ready to finish off what little food Taric still had in the refrigerator. But when he unlocked the door, the lights were on and he could hear Taric in the bedroom.

“Is that you, Ezreal?”

Ezreal very quietly used his archane shift to end up in the doorway of the bedroom. “Uh huh! How was your trip?”

Taric gave a pointed glare, noting the little wisps of yellow magic near the house entryway and now his bedroom. “Was that fully necessary?”

“Nope!” Ezreal chimed, crossing the room to embrace Taric.

“I missed you,” Taric spoke, separating the two once more so he could finish unpacking.

“I missed you, too,” Ezreal answered, pecking him on the cheek. “I ate all your food.”

A little sigh came from Taric, “That's fine. I'm in no mood to cook anyway. If you're up to it, we can go out to eat.”

“Aw man! Three dates in one week. I sure hope you're paying, because I am fresh out of cash.”

Taric laughed deeply, “Oh? And who have you been spending all your money on?”

“Miss Luxanna Crownguard!”

One of Taric's eyebrows arched in surprise, “Ah, I wondered why Garen seemed upset when he saw me today. I would recommend you steer clear of him if at all possible, Ezreal.”

Ezreal ran through that whole sentence in his mind again. “You think Lux told Garen about, uh, her and I?”

“I am most for certain of it now that you have told me.”

“Why would he be upset about that?”

“Probably because I've been fucking him and he knows about our relationship. It's all fine and dandy what he does with his own time or what I do, but his little sister is another matter.”

That sentence had to be run through his mind more than just once.

“You're... fucking Garen?”

“I doubt Lux is aware, if that's your concern.”

“Uh, nope. No, not concerned about that. Concerned about you fucking the head of the Demacian military...” Ezreal paused, cocking his head, “Uh, I know we kind of have a minimum details rule, but seriously, how?”

“Can we eat dinner first?”  Taric grumbled out.

Ezreal's stomach growled loudly in response. “Yes, yes absolutely.”

 

Dinner was good and filling, but the question from earlier still lingered in his mind. Back in the apartment, they went straight to the bedroom and Taric initiated a make-out session.

“I've missed you, Ezreal.” He uttered between kisses.

“I missed you too, Taric,” Ezreal nibbled on his neck. “Can I know the details now?”

The sigh from Taric was loud. “Garen kissed me, Garen came to my house, I fucked him senseless, he enjoyed it enough to want to do it again. Good enough?”

“If I answered with no?”

Taric sat up, and leaned on the bed board. “Personally, I think he was dealing with his feelings for Katarina. They're now an item, but he apparently liked what he heard about our open relationship, that he is pursuing the same with her... and me... I guess. I don't really understand that part. All I really know, is that he clearly enjoys having sex with me and it's on terms I find agreeable. Now please drop it?”

Ezreal nodded again, then stopped nodding, “But who tops?”

Taric growled and pushed Ezreal to the bed in a very forceful kiss. Forceful Taric was a very sexy beast indeed and after all the sweet sex  Ezreal had in the recent past, he was definitely in the mood for something a little rougher. 

“Who do you think tops?” Taric asked, pulling Ezreal's shirt up and off of his torso, followed very quickly by his pants.

It dawned on him that Taric topped; For Taric to say it that way meant that Taric topped more than he didn't, and Ezreal whistled aloud.

“My boyfriend is running off and fucking generals in the army. I'm speechless.” 

“Oh, shut up.”

“No, I'm serious. I'm very impressed, I mean, I wouldn't have thought Garen even liked men first of all, but then...” Taric was again locking him in a very forceful kiss. With his free hand, he gripped Ezreal and began stroking. 

“Please, shut up.” 

Ezreal groaned aloud, “Make me.”

Taric slowed down his strokes, “...Do you want me to make you shut up? Is that what this is all about?”

“It was certainly the plan.”

Taric made an irritated noise in the back of his throat, “I don't think I can handle this many ridiculous men in my life...” He muttered, and let go of Ezreal all together.

“On your knees, facing me,” Taric suddenly ordered.

“As you wish,” Ezreal said, following the command.

Taric held his penis out, “Suck.”

Ezreal took him into his mouth, pumping in and out as Taric gripped his hair a little too harshly. After a bit of that, Taric pulled his hair and uttered, “Alright, turn around.”

“Oh, so you're going to top me tonight, too? Someone's is greedy.”

But he turned, and as soon as he was in position, Taric slapped his ass with some force. He then proceeded to prep Ezreal's ass with lube, scissoring him with lube. Then he pushed his penis and simply held himself inside.

“Now. Beg me to cum inside you.”

Ezreal was quite literally speechless. This was hot and this was not a typical side of Taric to say the very least. A wave of pleasure went through his hole body.

“Please Taric, please fuck me and cum inside me.”

And when Taric moved, it was at a break neck speed, Ezreal hearing and feeling them crashing into one another. Even at Taric's most demanding, he still reached around and pumped Ezreal's dick at the same time.

When Ezreal came, he quite literally saw stars. Luckily, he regained vision for when Taric came because the whole room glowed with severe intensity. Even as Taric was pulling out, Ezreal could feel the healing energy rushing his body, removing the ache of his tired muscles, repairing even the tiniest cuts on him. It was almost as intense as his orgasm, the energy ebb ing off slowly.

“Ah, s-sorry,” Taric muttered, clearly trying to reign his power and regain control over the gems.

“No, don't apologize, Taric. It's amazing. The whole thing was amazing. You're amazing,” Ezreal kissed him sweetly on the lips. 

Taric still looked guilty and Ezreal sighed quietly to himself. Did other people feel this guilty at creating pleasure in another? Ezreal doubted he'd ever find another person quite like his knight. Relaxed and satiated, Ezreal draped an arm around Taric and promptly fell asleep.

 

When the sun finally woke Ezreal from his slumber, he was truly loathe to leave the bed. Everything in his entire body was relaxed and happy. But of course, the bed was empty. 

“When do you wake up?”

“Before you, obviously,” Taric responded stepping from the bathroom and toweling dry his hair. 

“Ooh, your hair is so pretty...” He reached out, and Taric crossed the room to sit on the bed. Ezreal ran his fingers through it for a few moments. The consistency was a soft but the hair was thick and plentiful. 

“Suppose I should take a shower myself...” Ezreal finally said, releasing Taric's hair. Taric had a hair twist holding it in a low ponytail within seconds. “And you should leave it down more often.”

“You should see how many things it gets caught on even in a ponytail.”

“I can only imagine,” Ezreal responded, tugging on his own blonde locks. “I need a haircut...”

“Yeah, you do.”

 

After his shower, Ezreal found Taric in the living room doing what he usually did; reading. 

“Will you cut my hair, Taric?” Ezreal asked, shaking his head to let some water fly around the room.

“Absolutely not,” Taric responded, not looking up from his book.

“Do you know of a place I could get my hair cut?”  Ezreal asked, sitting on the couch to cuddle with him.

“ Ezreal, when did you think I last cut my hair?”

“I'm going to assume never?”

“You assume correctly.” Taric responded, sliding an arm around Ezreal as he kept reading.

“I used to know a place in Piltover...” 

“I actually have a trip planned to visit Piltover in the next few days.”

“What for?” Ezreal leaned away to look Taric in the eyes.

“Our musical ensemble is having a small performance there in town.”

“You're in a musical ensemble?” A feeling of being unaware of what happened in the lives of the people around him made Ezreal feel insensitive.

“Yes, Ezreal. I'm the baritone of our group. Ahri sings in it as well, and Sona will be attending the festival as well.”

“Should I know any of your other hidden talents?”

“Oh, Ezreal.” Taric kissed him on the forehead, “You know all of my hidden talents.”

Even though Ezreal recognized it as a joke, he couldn't help but feel a bit unhappy with the response. “No, I mean, yeah I know a lot about you, but when you suddenly tell me you've had this ongoing thing with Garen and now you're in a musical ensemble, what next? You teach classes at the College of Magic?”

Taric was very quiet. He had closed his book and put it aside.

“Holy shit. When did that start?”

“I only do guest seminars, usually at Lux's request...”

“At Lux's... Wow, I kind of feel like I'm out of the loop when you don't tell me about these things...”

“Ezreal,” Taric grabbed his hands, then pulled him into a hug. “You are very important to me. I apologize for not telling you what happens in my day to day. When you're here it's like I can break the chains of my routine and almost forget I have one all together. You kind of let me live your adventures through you vicariously, but I'll try to keep you better informed.”

Ezreal returned the hug, “I didn't mean to make you feel bad, it's just that I do want to be a part of your life... I just...”

And Taric chuckled, “You just are always going to be more in love with adventure and I understand that. I'm not unhappy with what we have.”

The hug lingered and eventually Ezreal decided it should have kissing, too. So they made out a bit, and then Taric broke the kiss with an apology.

“I do have a meeting today, both with the members of the ensemble and Garen... But I will be leaving for Piltover the day after tomorrow. We could go together,” He pulled very gently on a blonde lock. “Maybe your old hairstylist is still in business.”

Ezreal kissed him on the lips gently, “I love that idea. When do you think you'll be home?”

The laugh that escaped Taric was rich and deep, “Probably late, but I'm not your father, Ezreal. If you want to make it a night out, I won't judge. You have a key.”

“Well then, don't wait for me.” Ezreal stood up, offering a hand to Taric to rise as well.

“Don't worry, I won't,” Taric answered, taking Ezreal's hand and kissing him once more before preparing to leave.

 

Ezreal spent the night over at Lux's and thank heavens it was a Saturday or she would have been late for work again. Taric's meeting with the musical ensemble went well, and Garen wanted to get straight to the act, as usual. It would have been that simple, if Garen hadn't pulled a muscle the day before. After hearing his grunt in pain, and his very obvious favoring of his left leg, Taric decided it would be best to just heal him. Garen seemed more than mesmerized by being healed during sex. “Even your,” Taric kissed him to be quiet, “glows...”

Both boys had an enjoyable Saturday and an enjoyable Saturday night as well.

The next morning the two grabbed their bags and headed out to Piltover.


	6. Taric/Ezreal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piltover is a city of beauty and while exploring it, Ezreal and Taric run into Piltover's Finest.

Piltover was a shining city of progress, Ezreal thought, smiling happily at the people everywhere, the tall buildings glimmering in the sunlight. Taric remained pretty neutral on the place, his only true curiosity being how this city produced the handsome, adventurous blonde beside him.

Finding the hotel was simple enough, what  with the large whirling structure on top of it that was part decoration, part energy source. Dropping their stuff, Taric turned to Ezreal, “Do you remember where the stylist was? We have the rest of the afternoon to ourselves.”

Ezreal squinted and looked at the ceiling, “I think it's in the same neighborhood I grew up in... Only one way to find out I suppose.”

A little wave of excitement hit Taric, “I could see your childhood home?”

“Ah-hah... Yeah, you could. I doubt there's much of it left standing...” And Ezreal trailed off, rubbing the back of his head.

Taric furled his eyebrows a bit; as far as he knew, Ezreal had a family and those people were probably still alive. In fact, he could name a few times Ezreal had mentioned his mother as well as a family pet or two. Not willing to push it, as Ezreal had very rarely pried into his own personal past, Taric let the subject lie.

“I'll let you lead the way,” Taric said, squeezing Ezreal's hand just a bit.

 

Ezreal was in luck and even though it wasn't the exact same owners as before, it was still a hair salon with the same lady who had cut his hair a few years earlier. She even remembered him. They had a pleasant chat as Taric waited in their lobby.

“Well, what do you think?” Ezreal asked, after about thirty minutes.

“It looks wonderful,” Taric responded, fuzzing the flat hair a bit to make it look a bit more like its usual mop top. 

“I just finished styling that, you know,” The female barber said laughingly. Taric fuzzed it even harder and Ezreal grabbed his wrist to make him stop.

“There's no hope for it, no matter what you do,” Ezreal said with a laugh of his own.

 

Leaving the salon, Ezreal turned them down the street and they traveled a few blocks. There was a street with nothing on it but crumbling, slightly charred  houses .

“Jinx kind of blew up this side of town a few months back. It became a huge insurance versus the city debacle, so all the houses are just still here, waiting for their fates.” Ezreal stopped in front of one. “This one's ours.”

Taric stared at the remains of the porch, the only identifiable bit left. “Your parents?” Taric began, turning his head to face Ezreal.

“Were out on the town that night, luckily. They're fine as far as I know...”

“You haven't spoken to them?”

“Uh, no. I mean, they know I'm alive and I know they're alive, but uh, yeah. A son who is smarter than you kind of grinds, especially when you've had four times the schooling he has. We do best by each other with a bit of distance, if you get what I mean.”

Taric nodded a few times, then responded, “I understand.” He looked out across the charred remains once more, “I wonder what my father is doing now... Or if he's even still alive.”

Ezreal gave Taric's hand a little squeeze this time; it wasn't said in self-pity. It was just a sad bit of longing that Ezreal knew would always linger in Taric. Even if he was happy here, home was still world's away.

“Let's go find some place to eat,” Ezreal said, tugging Taric's arm ever so slightly. They both turned away and headed back into the hustle and bustle of the city proper.

 

“Aw man, what brings you two queers to Piltover?”

Taric winced a bit and Ezreal simply turned to Vi with his patented “eat shit” smile. 

“Oh nothing, just wanted to be reminded why I didn't want to live here,” Ezreal quipped in irritation.

Vi swung an arm around his shoulders to lean on him, her height another thing Ezreal couldn't help but hate a bit  for . 

“I know that's not the case, Ezreal. We gays have to stick together,” She said, pointing one of her mechanical fingers to the sky.

“The only other strictly homosexual person here is me, Vi,” Taric said, “I believe Ezreal considers himself either bisexual or pansexual.”

She seemed to slow down in her exuberance a bit, but then she swung her arm around Taric's shoulder as well.

“Aren't we just every pocket of the Quiltbag!” Vi beamed with happiness. “Where are you guys headed?”

“To dinner. By ourselves,” Ezreal ground out, never pleased with Vi's antics. It wasn't that he didn't respect her intellect or her skills, she was just so loud and consistently insensitive.

“No way! I was headed to dinner, too! I bet cupcake would love for us to all eat together! It'd be like a Piltover heroes reunion! Uh, with Taric there too!”

“Wouldn't Jayce need to be there too, as well as...” Taric did not get to finish, because Vi had gripped Ezreal by the shoulder and was already dragging in him the direction of the station.

Taric doubled his pace to catch up.

 

After meeting up at the station, dinner become a double-date of sorts with Caitlyn, Vi, Ezreal, and Taric at a nice restaurant and bar combination downtown.  I t even had a little stage for karaoke in the center,  where occasionally patrons would get onto to sing a song or two . Caitlyn had quietly apologized to the two of them before offering to take everyone out to dinner. A few drinks in Taric, and he had begun to find the Piltover Enforcer quite humorous. Ezreal had never seen Taric tipsy and was astonished at the change in character.

“So, I just grabbed him by the neck and told him if he ever looked at my cupcake again, I'd kill him! Funny thing though, he didn't hear any of it because I had such a tight grip on his neck that he passed out! Caitlyn was furious!” And Taric would just giggle and laugh at every story Vi told, all of them around this same vein.

Caitlyn put her face in her hands then turned to Ezreal, “I'm so so sorry, Ezreal. I didn't realize that Taric became a giggly school girl when drunk, or I wouldn't have let Vi order for him. He's had three as well. I promise I'll find you a cab to get you both home...”

Ezreal watched in horror as the two did a karaoke session together, sighing when he realized he should have just gotten drunk too. Then it wouldn't be so bad;  Ezreal drank the rest of Taric's drink before he returned,  trying to prevent Taric from having any more of it . The overly sweet, intensely alcoholic drink made his head spin almost instantly.

“What is even in this drink?” Ezreal asked Caitlyn.

“Knowing Vi, something that could get a six foot two  and  well muscled man drunk quickly,” Caitlyn held up her glass of wine. “I learned to never let her order me after the first time.”

“Ugh, good to know...” Ezreal responded, desperately wishing he hadn't touched the glass.

Taric and Vi were on stage and Taric was definitely a talented singer, even drunk. When the song finished, Vi brought Taric back to the table, they were arm in arm laughing about something unintelligible.

“Let's arm wrestle, Taric!” Ezreal heard Vi say as she approached.

“You are on, enforcer! No gloves though, just bare hands!” Taric replied, slurring only a few words. They sat across the table and got into position; Ezreal promptly stood up away from the table and away from the action. Moving as quickly as he did made him dizzy, so he grabbed Taric's shoulder for support. Taric shrugged his shoulders in a happy motion at the touch.

“Listen, Vi honey, this isn't really the place...” Vi used her other hand and pulled Caitlyn into the most passionate kiss Ezreal had ever seen.

“Let me beat the pretty boy and then I'll take you home and apologize to ya proper,” Unable to respond fast enough, Vi grabbed Taric's hand and the match was on.

It was pretty intense, Ezreal having never thought about the amount of strength Taric probably had. Should have figured with that huge hammer. Vi was no pansy and it was clearly going to come down to endurance. Finally, Taric began to turn the tide and took Vi down. 

“Get my gloves!” Vi hollered, and with that, Caitlyn grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her from the table. 

“We should all call it a night, I think...” Caitlyn said, dragging an angry Vi away. Vi didn't stay angry for long, suddenly realizing Caitlyn was holding her.

“Hey there pretty lady. Am I getting to take you home?”

Caitlyn sighed, “Yes, you are, Vi... Listen, Ezreal. Just tell the cab driver you take to bill the station.” She freed a hand up long enough to pull her card out of her pocket. “This should be enough for them to take you at your word.” And she tossed it to him.

It fell to the floor. Ezreal bent to pick up and Taric whistled at him. “We clearly need to go too...” Ezreal grumbled, helping Taric up to leave as well.

 

The cab drive was uneventful, only Taric was definitely a friendly drunk. Ezreal had to hold his hands more than once to prevent Taric from undressing himself... or Ezreal.

Once in the apartment though, there wasn't much to stop him.

Taric kissed him up against the wall as soon as they were in the room. 

“Taric, you're drunk.”

Taric froze. “I'm drunk,” he responded.

“I really hope your performance isn't tomorrow, cause I doubt you're going to be up to it...” Ezreal said, rubbing Taric's lower back gently.

“It's not,” Taric said leaning his head on Ezreal's shoulder.

“That's a relief...” 

There was a silence where Ezreal began to worry Taric had fallen asleep. Then he heard the little moan.

“Can we have sex anyway?”

Ezreal laughed, “If you think you're up to it.”

Taric responded by nibbling Ezreal's ear, and sliding his hands to hook underneath Ezreal's  bottom and lifted him from the ground. Ezreal gasped in surprise. Taric carried him across to the bed and laid him on it.

Kissing was sloppy but full of passion, so Ezreal didn't mind it so much. He was much more impressed by realizing Taric's strength might be useful for other things. They kissed while Taric continually helped them both remove their clothes. 

Taric headed to grab the lube and was bringing it back to hand to Ezreal, when Ezreal grabbed his wrist. 

“Think we could try you fucking me against a wall?”

Ezreal watched as Taric ran the idea through his inebriated mind, a handsome blush crossing his cheeks.

“I had never even given that thought...” Taric leaned in to kiss him and lubed his fingers at the same time. “I think I could do it...” He slipped a finger into Ezreal  who  moaned at the contact. Once he was well-prepped, Taric lubed himself up then picked Ezreal up.

He slammed Ezreal into the wall with a bit too much force and was immediately apologizing.

“Oh shit, Ezreal, are you okay? I'm sorry,” Taric's gem necklace glowed as he healed Ezreal.

“T-Taric, I'm fine...” Whenever Taric wasn't giving his energy his full attention, it quickly turned his insides into jelly, just so relaxing and warm. 

Taric slid into him while he was still riding the energy's waves, and Ezreal gasped out in pleasure.

Ezreal wrapped his arms around Taric's neck to hold himself in place, as Taric squeezed his ass while holding him up against the wall. Taric pushed his body up against the wall and moved his hips to gain his rhythm in Ezreal. The angle let Taric get deep inside Ezreal; each thrust a wave of pleasure. When Taric came, he once again ended up slamming Ezreal pretty hard into the wall. 

As soon as Taric caught his breath though, the healing energy was again in Ezreal's veins. It was the way he usually healed, not nearly as overwhelming as the session before. Still holding him, Taric took him back to the bed and sat him on the edge. Taric then knelt down, spread Ezreal's legs and gave him head. Ezreal came moments later, gasping and pulling on Taric's hair.

“Okay, wow. I'm impressed,” Ezreal said breathlessly, as they laid in bed beside each other.

Taric was already asleep.

 


	7. Ezreal/Jayce/Taric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezreal wants to make sure Taric gets properly rewarded for his talents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a long chapter o.o I just got carried away.

For the first time Ezreal could remember, he awoke before Taric. It wasn't a long lived victory, because as soon as Ezreal sat up in the bed, Taric's eyes flew open and he bolted for the toilet. Ezreal winced at the sound of him throwing up. He snapped up one of Taric's hair ties and followed him into the restroom.

Ezreal pulled his hair back and quickly tied the twist into it to keep his hair out of his way. Taric turned to give him a pitiful smile, and then promptly threw up some more. Sitting behind and beside him, Ezreal gently rubbed his back as he hugged the toilet.

“I never,” Taric began to say, dry heaving and shaking. “I have never... ever... in all my life, ever been drunk.”

“I had figured as much...” Ezreal hugged him very lightly. “Let me get you some water and aspirin.”

“How did you know my head was killing me?”

Ezreal chuckled lightly, “For once, I have more experience in something than you.”

 

Ezreal let him sleep until late in the afternoon, informing Ahri and Sona that he would be in attendance for the evening festivities but would miss the luncheon. He simply told them he'd gotten food poisoning; both ladies were extremely understanding.

When Taric was finally alive enough to be up on his own feet, Ezreal encouraged him to see if his gems could clear up any of the nausea. Right on point, the gems were able to help him be rid of his worst symptoms. They took a shower together, before heading out.

The grand hall was quite crowded with people, Ahri and Sona waved them over to their table. They chatted for a while before Jayce was to give a speech, and the whole room was silenced as he stepped on to the stage. Ezreal watched with some mirth as Taric definitely looked over the Defender of Tomorrow with interest.

“Do I need to find somewhere else to stay tonight?” He whispered into Taric's ear. Taric greeted that with a very pronounced blush.

But Ezreal could see why Taric was enjoying the view; Jayce looked quite handsome in a suit. It was well tailored and the black of it framed his black locks touched with silver nicely. When the speech ended, Jayce walked around the hall shaking hands with people and exchanging pleasantries. Upon seeing the table with Ezreal and company, he crossed the hall quickly.

“Ezreal! What a pleasant surprise! It's good to have Piltover's Grandmaster Explorer in town for a while! Do tell me you'll have time to visit my lab and chat,” Jayce shook his hand, not letting go as he finished his entire dialogue.

Sensing it wasn't exactly a request to refuse, Ezreal agreed, “Sure, Jayce! Would you mind if Taric came, too? He's been reading up on Piltover's history, I bet he'd love to chat with you as well.”

Taric kicked Ezreal underneath the table.

“You are interested in Piltover's history, Taric?” Jayce pulled up a seat. Ezreal simply nudged Taric's ankle with his own foot as if to say, thank me later. Taric did not respond to the footsie game as the conversation between he and Jayce had really taken off.

Ezreal felt proud of himself; he picked up a conversation with Ahri and Sona. Ahri could translate sign language, and Ezreal got to learn a few phrases in the language as they conversed.

“Gentlemen,” Jayce pronounced suddenly, grabbing one of Ezreal and Taric's hands. “Come to my lab tomorrow! I shall escort you both after Taric's performance.” He twirled the ticket Taric had given him between his fingers, “Until then!” And with that, he began his circuit around the room once more.

As soon as Jayce didn't have direct vision to their table, Ezreal turned to waggle his eyebrows at Taric. He was punched playfully in the shoulder seconds later.

 

Ezreal wandered the city after Taric shooed him from the room early in the morning.

“I think if you're around, you're going to distract me from practice...” Ezreal kissed him as he spoke, deepening it quickly since Taric hadn't quite yet finished his sentence and his mouth was still open.

Taric, now fully aware of his strength, pulled Ezreal from him with ease.

“This is why I need you to find something else to do until after my performance,” Taric uttered and put him by the door, opening it and gesturing to the outside. “Surely there's something in Piltover you haven't seen yet.”

“I've taught you your own strength and made you my enemy,” Ezreal said with slight dramatics, then stuck his tongue out at Taric. “See you later, songbird.”

 

Ezreal discovered at least something worth note; one building did have the Piltover symbol gilded on the doors. Sure it was the courthouse, but at least it had one building that compared to Demacia's museum. After admiring a few other locations and grabbing a bite to eat, it was almost time for the concert, so he cut back to theater.

While trying to pull his ticket out, a woman's voice cut through the crowd.

“How cute! You're such a supportive boyfriend, Ezreal!” Vi shouted, crossing the space quickly to be by his side.

“Yes, it is nice to show your partner you support their endeavors, Vi,” He ground out as she looped an arm around his shoulders. This gesture was really starting to grind him a bit.

Caitylyn was however right there, pulling Vi's arm from Ezreal's shoulder, and sliding herself underneath the extended arm instead. “Vi, seriously. Respect people's boundaries.”

Vi laughed loudly, while Caitlyn continued speaking, addressing Ezreal now, “Would you like to sit with us? I can sit between you and her... Jayce is also planning to sit with us.”

“Oh, why not.” Ezreal responded, linking arms with Caitlyn and the three headed inside.

 

The hall was itself beautiful, marble and lacquered woods creating the interior. Ezreal admired it, surprised he hadn't been in this building before.

“It wasn't built that long ago,” Caitlyn said, picking up on Ezreal's awe. “It was built to celebrate the bill that passed fifty years ago to promote the arts. The architect's a nice guy, if you'd like to meet him.”

Ezreal shook his head, “No, that's okay. It's just a very beautiful place.”

They moved deeper into the building and found their seats. Vi, Caitlyn, then Ezreal with one empty seat beside him. Jayce was near the other door to enter, chatting with someone else. Busy guy, Ezreal thought, guess I'll just have to make him have some free time soon...

The hall lights blinked, and Jayce dashed over to where the three were seated.

“Hey, sorry about that. I wanted to come right over and say hello, but I guess it'll have to wait.”

“Don't worry about! Just enjoy the performance,” Ezreal whispered, putting a hand on Jayce's shoulder.

Jayce smiled at the contact; wow, he was quite attractive, Ezreal realized.

 

The curtains parted, and Taric and Ahri were side by side, Sona a bit to the left of the stage, ready to play the first note. As soon as the crowd quieted down completely, she began to strum her lyre. The sound was gentle and beautiful; Then Ahri sang out her first note. Her voice had a compelling tone, almost as if you couldn't help but be lured in. On cue, Taric too began to sing.

The mixture of the three's musical talents were entirely entrancing. When the song finally stopped, it was like the whole audience had to take a breath, having forgotten to breath. The applause was deafening.

Ahri and Taric sang two more songs, both a Capella before being joined by Sona for one last song. Taric even danced with Ahri on the final song during the lyre solo. Ezreal was willing to bet the people unaware of Taric's preferences might even assume they were together. Once the performance was entirely finished, the audience gave them a standing ovation and Vi felt the need to let out a cry of approval. Ezreal didn't find her actions annoying this time, even going so far to smile a bit at her exuberance. After all, that was his boyfriend up there.

 

After the performance, the group met up for dinner and socializing. Jayce bee-lined to congratulate the trio.

“Outstanding! You three simply must come back to Piltover in the future!” He continued to pour compliments on the three for a solid five minutes. Vi came up too, interrupting Jayce to pull the three musicians into a hug.

“It was so beautiful, guys. Man, I felt really touched, guys. You were amazing.” Taric patted her on the back gently.

Caitlyn came up and gently pulled Vi from the hug. Caitlyn then shook each member's hand, offering her congratulations as well.

When dinner was served, Taric moved himself to sit at the table with Ezreal. He was flush with pride, smiling from ear to ear. Ezreal felt another rush of pride at having gotten such a wonderful boyfriend. Time to see that his performance got suitably rewarded; he had invited Jayce to fill their final seat at the table.

When Jayce sat down beside him, Taric couldn't help but give a little glance over to Ezreal. Ezreal smiled and struck up a conversation with Caitlyn. Vi was wandering around, so it was easy enough to to give the two their space.

The food was eaten, the wine was drank, and Ezreal found the evening to be quite pleasant. Taric seemed adamant to share Jayce's company with the table, so often got the whole table involved in bright, intelligent conversations. Opinions on how the League was run, questions about Piltover's infrastructure, the specifics of gem-based magic; it was quite enthralling all in all.

Around nine or so, Jayce initiated that the three of them leave. “I did promise to show you two my lab,” He said, rising from the table.

Following suit, both Ezreal and Taric stood to leave the ensemble. Vi squinted at Ezreal.

“When are you leaving?” She asked.

Unsure of who she was asking, Taric answered, “Tomorrow or the day after...”

“No offense, Taric, but I was talking to the explorer.”

Put on the spot, Ezreal tied himself to Taric's schedule in desperation; He had actually planned to leave tonight to give Taric and Jayce some space. “I'll probably leave when Taric goes.”

Vi rubbed her chin in thought, then slammed her hand into the table. “Perfect then! It's decided. We will meet again tomorrow for dinner!”

Taric accepted graciously, and the three escaped before Vi could add anything else to that idea.

 

Jayce's lab was an amazing structure and probably three of Taric's apartment could have fit inside. It did have a separated area that Jayce actually did choose to live in as well, making it his lab as well as his home. Ezreal couldn't help take over the show a bit, asking questions about all of the technology across the tables. It wasn't long though, before he realized he was completely dominating the conversation.

Taric was leaned over one table, reading with earnest some book about Techmaturgy. Nudging Jayce, Ezreal pointed Taric's antics out to him.

“Taric, if you would like to keep that book, it can be yours,” Jayce said, making Taric jump from his revere.

“Oh,” Taric responded, clearly embarrassed, “I would only like to borrow it if I could...”

Jayce moved back to be beside him, clamping a hand on his shoulder, “Think nothing of it! Now, if you would consider my earlier suggestion of moving to Piltover, you could have access to my whole collection any time you wanted!” He gestured for them to follow, taking them into the part of the lab that was where he resided.

Here the bedroom was wall-to-wall bookshelves, sans the wooden bed and side table. Taric's jaw about hit the ground, the book in his hands he gripped even tighter.

“Taric's about the only guy around to fall in love with someone over their book collection,” Ezreal said when the silence got intolerable for him.

“Oh, he struck me as someone who liked his lovers to be a little more...” Jayce winked at Ezreal, “Adventurous.”

Ezreal looked at him from the corner of his eye and smiled, as Taric proceeded to analyze the books on the shelf.

“Did you guess or did Taric tell you?” Ezreal asked.

“I probably could have guessed, but Taric told me. Have you two ever considered a threesome?”

The world stopped for Ezreal a moment, but Taric was useless, pulling out some book and flipping it open to read it.

“No, I hadn't given it a tremendous amount of thought, as our preferences are pretty different...”

Jayce reached a hand out to Ezreal's cheek, “Ah, so I am not attractive to you?”

He swallowed hard, “I didn't say that...”

Jayce leaned in for a kiss and Ezreal felt Jayce use his other hand to pull him closer. Ezreal made a noise then, which finally got Taric back to reality.

“Am I giving you two a moment, or did Ezreal agree to the idea of a threesome?”

Jayce released Ezreal and smiled over to Taric.

“You traitor,” Ezreal gasped, catching his breath. “When did you have this idea?”

Taric looked up at the ceiling with pure innocence and shrugged. “I think it was actually Jayce's idea.” Taric crossed the room and angled himself upwards to kiss Jayce himself.

After the kiss, Taric hugged Ezreal from behind letting him remain facing Jayce, “Well, do you like the idea?” He whispered, then nibbled his ear. Jayce didn't seem bothered at being inspected so openly, or to Taric's open display of affection.

Ezreal wasn't opposed; He wasn't opposed at all. The thought of seeing Taric in action with another man actually made him feel a bit voyeuristic, but he'd be lying if it wasn't one of his fantasies. Participating in seeing Taric with another man was already making him hard, just thinking about it.

Jayce chuckled, “I'm voting you aren't opposed, but I wouldn't mind hearing you say it, just to confirm...”

“I'm not opposed,” Ezreal said, “I actually think the idea sounds great.”

“Then with your permission,” Jayce crossed to be directly in front of Ezreal. “May I kiss you again?”

Ezreal nodded; Jayce stepped as close as he could, then leaned down to kiss Ezreal fully. With almost a foot of height difference, it was a strange angle for both their necks. Taric slid his hands down Ezreal's sides, and tugged his shirt up so he could put his hands underneath. Clearly, this was going to be quite the sensory overload.

“Should we take it to the bed?” Jayce asked, leaning over Ezreal's head to kiss Taric as well.

“I suppose we should...” Taric replied.

Taric became man in the middle, Ezreal reaching around to undo the buttons of his dress shirt, Jayce undoing his pants. It wasn't long before Ezreal had the shirt off, tossing it to the side.

“You could at least...” Taric began, before Ezreal cut him off quickly.

“Kiss him before he starts complaining about my house-keeping habits.”  
Jayce was kissing Taric immediately. Taric groaned into Jayce's mouth as Ezreal reached around to gently stroke him through his boxers.

“I think these should come off next,” Ezreal whispered, to which Jayce responded by immediately helping to hitch off the remains of what Taric was wearing.

Taric was naked now, Jayce moved to give Taric head; Ezreal shimmed out of his own clothes as he watched. Stroking himself slowly, Ezreal watched as Taric laced his hands in Jayce's hair, moaning his pleasure.

Jayce stopped before he knew Taric was going to come and moved over to kiss Ezreal, a hand trailing down to stroke him at the same time.

“I'd like it if we all came together,” He said, rubbing a thumb over the top of Ezreal.

“Maybe you should get undressed first,” Ezreal mumbled, already feeling heady and hot.

“Maybe I should,” Jayce let him go, stood and began to undress. Taric's eyes were glowing in that way they sometimes did in low light and Jayce locked eyes with him as he pulled off his trousers. “Still like this idea, Taric?”

Taric swallowed and nodded.

Jayce crawled back on the bed, pushing Ezreal back onto the bed and kissing him once more.

“So, Ezreal. I had a great idea today,” He let his dick slide against Ezreal's. “I thought, what if we fucked Taric at the same time?”

Ezreal let out a passionate moan. “I'm taking that as you like my idea? I mean after all, he's already prepping himself...” Jayce tiled himself to the side over Ezreal, so he could see over past him. Taric had lubed his fingers and was scissoring himself, his eyes closed, mouth open in pleasure. Jayce kissed him again, but otherwise removed contact. “What do you say?”

Taric opened his eyes, locking them on to Ezreal's eyes. He could have come right then, just watching as Jayce crawled over to kiss Taric as he continued his preparations. Ezreal swallowed hard, nodding in agreement.

Jayce pulled Ezreal to face him, propping his legs over his and bringing their bodies as close together as possible. Ezreal looked down to see as Jayce held their dicks together, rubbing them ever so slowly. Taric stood at this point, handing Jayce the lube. He poured the liquid over their dicks and rubbed them at the same time to get them both lubed up.

“Ready, Taric?” Jayce asked, looking up at the gem knight. Taric stepped across the two and slowly lowered himself down onto them. Jayce held them both together and Taric took both of them inside himself. Jayce moaned as Taric came down and Ezreal gasped at the sensations. Once fully penetrated by both men, Taric leaned forward to rest his head on Jayce's shoulder to allow his body to adjust for a moment. He was breathing hard in a way that mixed pleasure and pain. Ezreal kissed his shoulder blades in encouragement; Jayce squeezed his ass gently. Taric began to move then, up and down slowly on the two gentlemen.

“T-Taric,” Ezreal groaned, and Jayce let his hands roam Taric's body, frantically desiring more and more of the motion. Soon Taric was moving quite quickly, up and down, all three moaning their pleasure. Jayce gripped Taric's penis and pumped it as well.

Jayce came first, Ezreal felt Jayce's penis surge as he came. The sensation was too much, and seconds later Ezreal too came. Once for certain both had finished, Taric lifted himself from them, separating himself from Jayce's touch and collapsed on his side facing them.

Ezreal leaned in and kissed Jayce for a while, their lower halves practically stuck together from the lube. Taric chuckled in his throat.

“That was incredible,” He said, once he fully caught his breath.

“You didn't cum though,” Jayce said with some disappointment, noting Taric's still erect member.

“One doesn't have to ejaculate to orgasm, you know,” Taric pointed out. Jayce smiled at that and propped Taric's head a bit so he could kiss him with more ease.

“Still, we should make it a proper threesome and have you coming as well, don't you agree Ezreal?”

Ezreal was already becoming hard again, watching Jayce all on fours, spread and open while making out with Taric.

“Oh yes, we definitely need to rectify this situation.”

“Unless one of you is bouncing on my dick, I'm not doing anything,” Taric said with a laugh.

Jayce pushed him into a bit of a sitting position, then tossed the lube to Ezreal.

“Catch,” and Ezreal did deftly. Jayce put himself on his elbows, ass high in the air; he then proceeded to kiss the top of Taric's penis. “I assume you know what to do?”

Popping the top of the lube open, Ezreal poured some on his fingers and prepped Jayce's ass. Stroking himself to become fully hard again, he looked up to see Taric's eyes focused on his every action. Apparently Ezreal's fantasy was all that unique, as it seemed Taric was quite excited about watching Ezreal fuck another man.

Ezreal kept his eyes focused on Taric as he pushed inside of Jayce. Jayce moaned around Taric's dick which made Taric shudder in pleasure. Soon the three had a rhythm going, Ezreal reaching around to stroke Jayce as he pumped. This time Taric came first, gems at his neck aglow with his power. Jayce seemed surprised at the magic and came quickly after, Ezreal finishing as Jayce clenched around him.

All three laid silently side by side on their backs catching their breaths.

“Didn't... really expect the... magic during sex...” Jayce said through breaths.

“Ah, sorry... That happens sometimes when I'm really excited...”

“If you think it's overwhelming when he's excited, you should try him drunk,” Then Ezreal realized that drunk Taric's magic was that intoxicating when he was healing off of a few gems tops. Ezreal quivered a little imagining that entire apartment full of gems aglow with drunk Taric's energy. The thought was half-terrifying, half-exciting.

“I do hope you'll consider moving to Piltover, Taric.”

Taric chuckled, “Are you going to move my whole musical ensemble here, too?”

“If that's what it takes, because wherever you are Taric, Ezreal has a habit of appearing there too. And I'd like to do this again sometime...”

Ezreal rubbed his chin. “I think that might mean war between Piltover and Demacia.”

Not understanding exactly what Ezreal meant, Jayce laughed. Taric guffawed; it was to these two men's laughter that Ezreal fell asleep.

 

When Ezreal awoke the next morning, he was snuggled up against Jayce's back. Rolling off a bit, he discovered Taric was actually still in the bed; albeit, wide awake and reading, but still in the bed! Ezreal decided he needed to make sure this occurred again, so he looped his arms around Taric's waist.

“I love you, Taric,” Ezreal whispered.

Taric bookmarked his page and put the book aside, reaching out to thread his fingers through blonde locks. “I love you so much...”

“Mm, and this is why you two are so adorable,” Jayce said not bothering to roll over.

Ezreal chuckled, swatting Jayce on the butt playfully. “You'll have to forgive me if I don't love you after only one round of sex.”

“I'm heartbroken,” Jayce said, rolling over and kissing Ezreal tenderly. “Everyone loves me.” He then propped himself up and Taric leaned across Ezreal to kiss him as well. The brown ponytail ended up mostly clumped up at Ezreal's neck; he played with it as their kiss lingered. When the kiss broke, Jayce looked down to Ezreal again.

“We had sex twice last night though. How many times does it take before you fall for me?”

“Want to find out?” Ezreal asked, looking up, the thrill of the challenge in his eyes.

Taric snorted in laughter; Jayce turned his attention to him.

“And what about you? What's your stipulations on love?”

Unfortunately, Taric was terrible at these games.

“A genuine love of life with a sensitivity to the people and world around them...” He answered honestly.

Jayce cocked an eyebrow, looked down to Ezreal who smiled a pained smile, and back up to Taric. “Was that your actual answer?”

Taric gave a look of confusion, “Uhm, yes? Was I supposed to say something else?”

Jayce closed his eyes and laughed aloud. “Oh wow, Ezreal. He's a real treasure...”

Ezreal nodded, “Yep, very aware that I found this diamond in the rough.”

“His spirit shines brighter than the gems of his armor.”

“He makes the value of the gems he collects pale in comparison to his honor,” Ezreal added, dramatically putting a hand over his heart.

“Am I being made fun of?” Taric asked, frowning.

“No,” Jayce said.

“Nope,” Ezreal responded at almost the same time. Both Jayce and Ezreal shared a chuckle.

 

Sadly, their morning didn't last long before Ezreal realized he was being summoned into the League. He showered quickly, pecked Jayce on the cheek and kissed Taric before vanishing into the fields of justice.


	8. Interlude, light Taric/Garen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taric is back in Demacia

Ezreal in general saw the League as a place he sometimes ended up at; he did his job and that was that. This time wasn't so bad, as Varus was on his team as well. As they all geared up for their respective roles, Ezreal quickly relayed how Varus could get a hold of him in the future. He also gave Varus Taric's address, hoping Varus wouldn't find the gesture off-putting. Varus seemed pleased with the thought of being able to contact the explorer more often; Ezreal sighed in relief.

As Ezreal ran down the bottom lane to get into position with Soraka at his side, he realized he kind of thought of Taric's place as home. The thought made him feel delighted and anxious at the same time. Clearly, a long term expedition was overdo.

 

Back in Piltover, Taric met with Vi and Caitlyn at their scheduled dinner time and apologized for Ezreal's absence. Jayce came along instead and did far better handling Vi's barbs and Taric was glad to have the company. Taric felt the League was a necessary evil to stop people from destroying the land further with their harmful magics. At the same time, the thought of not being side-by-side Ezreal to protect him always made him feel ill at ease. It was worse when they were enemies; Taric found Jayce's hand in his lap after the thought of the recent match aligned that way made me shiver slightly.

Jayce squeezed his hand in response, and kept the conversation up.

 

The next morning, after a little early morning sex, Taric packed up his things and headed back to Demacia.

“Are you sure you don't want to stay in Piltover? I could have an apartment prepared for you before the day was out,” Jayce queried, kissing the curve at his neck and shoulders from behind.

“I have a great deal of responsibilities I would be leaving hanging if I didn't return.”

“Guess I'll just have to visit Demacia more often then,” Jayce said, turning him and kissing him on the mouth now.

Taric smiled, “I do have a spare room.”

“And what would you need that for?” Jayce asked, slapping Taric's butt. “I plan to stay in you all night if I come to visit.”

 

Back in Demacia, everything was quiet and basically the same. Taric had a few notes in his box, but nothing too out of the ordinary. Unpacking was uneventful and he soon sat down to read his new books from Jayce. He knew how quickly word got out about what he was doing, so it didn't surprise him when he heard a knock at the door.

Opening it revealed Xin Zhao and Garen; Taric welcomed them both inside.

“Ezreal did not return with you?” Xin Zhao asked upon entering.

Garen visibly relaxed, but Taric answered all the same. “No, he had a League summons.”

Xin Zhao nodded. “I see. If you could please inform him when next you meet, I have a task for him, if he is willing. There will be compensation.”

Taric smiled, realizing if he wasn't careful, he'd end up Ezreal's secretary; at the same time, he felt a little thrill realizing people were starting to consider the two a pair. Xin Zhao, saluted, looked to Garen, noted his stance, and left the two alone.

That however, did surprise Taric, who noted it immediately upon shutting the door.

“Have you told him?” Taric asked, looking over to Garen.

Garen appeared confused, “Told him what?”

“About... us?”

“Of course not,” Garen said, straitening his stance.

“If he didn't know before, he knows now, Garen,” Taric said, sighing and heading back to his couch.

“I have kept our interactions entirely secret, except for Katarina...” Garen smiled to himself, clearly enjoying that memory. He crossed the room and hugged Taric, “You've been gone almost an entire week.”

“Yes, I've been known to take trips even longer.”

“I missed you,” He whispered, kissing Taric on the neck, caressing him. “Why did you stay so long?”

The possessive tone that slid into that phrase finally cued him in as to why Ezreal was nervous about this match. Taric hugged him gently back.

“Well, other than the performance itself, I didn't go for any particular reason. But since I went with Ezreal, he showed me some of the city as well. We also spent a bit of time with Caitlyn and Vi. Jayce was also kind enough to show us his lab and loan me some of his books.”

Garen processed it all; “Did you sleep with anyone while you were out?”

Taric found that question offensive.“Garen, as I've already told you, I am in an open relationship with Ezreal. Our relationship, yours and mine, is not a monogamous relationship. If it was, I would be upset about your interactions with Miss Du Couteau, but I am not. Should you have issues with who I do or do not spend my time with, maybe it would be better if we ended this arrangement.”

The rebuke was pretty harsh, and Garen let go of Taric all together.

“Listen, Taric, I... I'm sorry. I am possessive, it's a nasty trait, but I'm trying to let it go. I can't help myself from wanting to keep things... and people... all to myself. After Jarvan was captured, I felt like if I wasn't careful, people would just slip away from me if I didn't stay vigilant at all times. Katarina finds my whole predicament humorous, but that doesn't excuse my jealousy with you.... I should probably go.”

Who are you and what did you do with Garen, Taric wondered before replying.

“I'm willing to be with you, Garen. Just as I said on first time though, I don't want you looking to me to fix your problems. I'm a healer, not a therapist.”

Garen laughed, it was a warm rich sound. “Do I need a therapist?” He asked, when the laughter wore off.

“That's going to be up to you, I think.”

“Ah, well, I doubt Katarina would come with me to couple's therapy, so I guess I'd be going on my own,” Garen put a hand to Taric's cheek. He then leaned forward to kiss him; Taric was amazed at the tenderness there.

“I think for now, we should call this off,” Garen said finally, stepping back from Taric.

“If that's what you think is best.”

“No, I think it's a stupid idea to turn down the best lay I've ever had. But, maybe if I were more able to deal with my fears, I'd have a better relationship with you... and Katarina,” Garen left, leaving Taric feeling strangely sad.

It had been ages since he had been broken up with.

 


	9. Taric/Varus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varus visits Demacia

The next few days passed without a hitch; Taric did some extra work at the college to stay busy. Lux wanted to chat about Ezreal, having heard after his last League match he was planning to check out the area near Freljord. Taric indulged her, along with the frequent messages and books sent to him from Jayce. Jayce had already decided to try and visit about once a month and Taric found the idea of being pursued kind of sexy. Sure, he felt a little sad about Garen, but otherwise his life was going really well.

Devouring books during his free time, Taric didn't register the light knock on his door the first time it occurred. He probably would have missed it the second time, if it had remained as weak as the first. Taric stood, heading to the door, very confused as to who was visiting him now. Garen knocked on a door as if he intended to knock it down.

Outside was Varus, looking like he was lost. Upon seeing Taric, his face went back to its typical neutral expression.

“Mind if I come in?” He asked, and Taric moved to the side to grant him access.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Taric asked, wondering what reality he was living in that just deposited good looking men on his doorstep.

“Ezreal gave me your address,” Varus didn't move past the doorway or do anything else.

“Well, I had to assume you got it from somewhere,” Taric laughed. “Can I get you something to drink?”

Varus furled his eyebrows, “You can.”

“Ah, yes, but what I mean to say is do you want something to drink, and if so, what would you like to drink?” Taric found him smiling; Varus must have been one of Ezreal's adventures. He sometimes lamented their minimum details rule.

“Water.”

“Please have a seat,” Taric gestured to his table, and moved to get the glass of water. Varus did so, movements cardboard in nature. Placing a glass in front of Varus, Taric offered a smile for Varus to explain why he was here.

He waited as Varus finished his entire glass before saying anything; Would reading my book be rude, Taric wondered to himself.

“Ezreal forgot something when he was at my place,” Varus said cryptically. He pulled from his pocket a glittering pink stone and put in front of Taric.

“Oh, tourmaline!” Taric cooed, lifting the stone from Varus's hand and inspecting it in the light.

Varus watched with some interest as Taric evaluated the stone from every angle, making it glitter and glow. Then he enriched it with his power, and Varus felt Taric's energy just above his skin. The other stones in the apartment began to glow as well, Varus entirely fascinated.

“Your power is beautiful,” He stated after a few minutes.

Pulled from his revere, Taric blushed, “Oh, thank you.” He set the stone down.

Varus began to stand, when Taric put a hand over his across the table.

“I know how far Ionia is from here and it's already fairly late. Why not stay here tonight? I have a spare bedroom.”

A look of loneliness crossed Varus face and he opened his mouth to refuse.

Taric interrupted him before he could speak, “Ezreal would kill me if he knew I let you leave this late at night. Just stay, if you're hungry I can cook something for us to eat.”

Varus nodded, so Taric turned to the kitchen and pulled together a quick dinner. He set out two plates worth and refilled Varus's glass of water. The meal was overly silent, until Varus took his last bite.

“You love Ezreal a great deal.”

Swallowing his bite, Taric nodded, “I do. Why do you bring it up?”

“And yet you are okay with him sleeping with others.”

“He is okay with me sleeping with others, why shouldn't I feel the same way?”

“Because you would have more to lose if he left you.”

The light had fallen, which brought the strange gleam of Taric's eyes to full effect; he let them meet Varus head on.

“Do you let your fear of loss direct your actions, Varus?” Taric asked.

Varus turned his head away, “I have suffered a great deal of loss. It has defined a great deal of my actions.”

Taric nodded, “I can't fathom what you've been through, but I am not willing to let myself miss out on the greatest love of my life out of fear.”

“If I told you I loved him...” Varus turned back, his eerie white-washed eyes meeting Taric's own.

“I would be okay with that,” Taric replied.

“And if I said I was terrified of the emotion?”

“I would say you were human than you think.”

 

Varus decided to stay the night, after having a quiet night in. He was especially pleased when Taric handed him a book after picking up his own.

“It's one of the few items I had on me when I got pulled across to this world,” Taric filled in. “I suppose it may be a bit strange to read, as it references some of my home world's legends in it. All the same, I think you might enjoy it.”

Taric sat down and read until it was quite late, the light growing dimmer all the time. Varus read the first few chapters before he heard Taric yawn while reading. The sound made him look up, admiring the gem knight across the room. Whereas Ezreal had a thin athletic figure, Taric was muscled through and through, even the loose shirt he was wearing had trouble disguising his strength. It was a strange juxtaposition to his healing powers and kind nature.

When the thought passed through wondering what Taric looked like undressed, Varus decided it was time for bed.

“Will you show me to the guest bedroom?” He asked, finding the way Taric slowly removed himself from his reading to be endearing.

“Absolutely,” He stood, walked a short ways down the hall and opened a closed door. Inside was a bed and dresser. Taric moved to the dresser and pulled out a set of sheets. “I completely forgot to make the bed after the last time I had guests, so if you'd like to shower before bed, it's just across the hall. Otherwise, just give me a couple minutes.”  
Varus nodded, and went into the bathroom to shower. When he turned off the water and toweled off, he noticed the bed was made and Taric was back on the couch reading.

“How late do you normally stay up?” Varus asked, once again disturbing Taric.

“Oh, I usually go to bed around this time, it's just this book Jayce gave me is really involving...”

“What is it about?”

“Mythos from various city-states in Valoren. I mean, I never read your lore as a kid, so it's a very interesting read.”  
Varus smiled, Taric was an endearing man indeed. He came to sit down on the couch beside him.

“Care to read to me?” Varus queried.

Taric seemed surprised, but he flipped to the beginning of the chapter and began to read. His voice rose and fell in perfect rhythm with the story; Taric even had a tendency to change his tone when various characters spoke.

When the story ended, Varus leaned up and kissed Taric, to their mutual surprise.

“You are a splendid story-teller,” He said after ending the kiss.

“Thank you, Varus,” Taric responded, reaching up touch Varus's hair. “Would you mind if I braided your hair?”

“Feel free,” Varus turned around to let Taric have full access to his hair. Taric brushed through his hair with his hands, separated it to three sections and began to braid it. He was fairly skilled at it and finished it in less than ten minutes.

When Varus turned around Taric was smiling. “I think it looks really good.”

Varus kissed Taric again; Taric kissed back.

“Is this leading somewhere?” Taric asked, when Varus once again ended the kiss.

Reflecting back to how he had gotten with Ezreal, he choose to take the lead like Ezreal had with him.

“I would like this to lead somewhere, yes,” Varus responded, “That is if you are attracted to me.”

“You walk around with no clothes on all the time,” Taric said pointedly, tracing his biceps. “You're incredibly attractive.”

With a laugh, he forced all the inky blackness to dissipate, leaving him entirely nude. Taric's eyes went wide, a gasp slipping from his lips.

“I... was wrong. You were quite covered before.”

“I thought you might say as much,” Varus let out a deep chuckle.

Taric leaned back on the couch and pulled Varus into a kiss. Enjoying the kiss, Taric let his hands roam Varus's naked body, tiptoeing his fingers down Varus's penis. Varus groaned, pushing a hand up Taric's shirt.

“Maybe you should be naked, too,” His voice register sinking even deeper than usual.

“Someone is on top of me,” Taric replied, looking him in the eye.

Varus leaned back allowing Taric to sit up some. Taric slid off his shirt, folded it, then stood to take of his pants as well. Standing to help, Varus undid his pants and tugging his boxers down at the same time, he undressed him. He then proceeded to evaluate Taric. Taric didn't usually feel self-conscious, but Varus looked at him with such hunger, he felt a shiver of anticipation.

“Are you cold?” Varus asked, noting the quiver.

“No... You're just staring at me like someone who is starving.”

Varus tugged him down so he could whisper in his ear, “If I said I wanted to devour you whole...” He let the statement trail off, nibbling Taric's ear then pulling it into his mouth to bite down hard.

“Ah,” Taric moaned out.

“Ezreal isn't rough with you, is he?” Varus whispered as he kissed down his chest, kneeling as he got to his belly button. “He treats you like a glass, but you're far harder,” He whispered kissing the tip of Taric's penis, “Far hardier than he thinks...”

Varus then took Taric into his mouth, and very gently used his teeth as he pulled back. Taric shuddered, and gripped Varus's hair in excitement.

“None of that,” Varus hissed, his tendrils appearing to pull Taric's hands above his head. “I just got this braided, I want it to look good for at least a few hours...”

Taric instinctively tried to jerk his hands out of the bonds the second they tied about his wrists. It proved futile, but Taric didn't feel fear; Taric squirmed in anticipation.

“C-could we at least move this to the bed?”

“No,” Varus said, moving to once again give Taric head. Taric really struggled now, pulling back with his hips.

“Fine, you want to be in the bedroom so badly, let's go...” And Taric felt concern as the tendrils suddenly pulled him down, throwing him onto the couch, then off and towards the guest room. The tendrils let him go, once inside the doorway of the room, Varus stepping over him.

Varus gestured a hand at the bed, “Your throne awaits.”

Taric stood, the rug burn on him stinging a little. He flopped himself on the edge of the bed.

“And what would the king like?” Varus said threateningly, eyes glowing in the darkness.

“What's being offered?” Taric responded, a tremor of excitement passing through him again.

“I was thinking of fucking you senseless until you begged for me to let you cum, then forcing you to finish yourself while I came on your face.”

“I'd like to see you try.”

The tendrils were everywhere now, pulling him back on the bed, holding him spread eagle, each limb pointed to a different edge of the bed. Taric gasped and struggled, another tendril slid its way around his penis and squeezed him a little. Then he was moaning and arching his back.

Varus crossed the room, sat down on the side of the bed, leaned over to nip his Adam's apple. The tendril slid itself around the base of Taric's penis like a cock ring, holding him tight. Varus leaned away again, the tendrils at his wrists suddenly combining, the ones around his legs flipping him over onto his stomach.

“Where do you keep your lube?” Varus whispered into his ear.

“My bedroom, side table, top drawer.” Taric heard a whizzing noise retreat and then something snap back; It was followed with the familiar sound of lube being opened.

“You might want to be on your knees for this,” Varus said, slapping him hard on the ass with a tendril as he lubed up his own penis. Taric obliged, his penis aching with need; Varus held the open bottle over his ass and simply let some pour down him. Taric hissed a sharp intake of breath at the cold liquid on him. Varus cupped his hand around Taric's balls, squeezing them to coat them in the lube as well. He then ran a finger up from there to circle around Taric's anus.

“Tell me how badly you want me to finger your ass, Taric.”

“V-Varus, please, finger my ass,” Varus slid a finger inside. “Please Varus, more...”

A dark laugh escaped Varus before he added another finger, then another. He ran his fingers around inside, lubing Taric up.

“Do you want me to fuck you now, Taric?”

“Varus, yes...” The sensation of fingers left immediately. Varus pushed his dick into Taric, gripping Taric's hips making his nails felt. Taric hissed at the pain, so Varus reached out and ran his nails down his back as well. Blood wasn't drawn but little red trails were left behind.

A tendril flicked the edge of Taric's penis; It would sometimes run down his penis, but in a way that ensured it would just be barely felt. Varus pulled in and out slowly.

“Ask me to fuck you.”

Taric was breathing so hard, he first had to swallow before choking out, “P-Please... fuck me...”

Varus slapped his ass, hard. “Say it louder.”

“Please, Varus, please, please fuck me.”

Varus slammed into him, Taric gasping at the intensity. Varus kept his nails dug into his hips, forcing him to remain in on place. Another pair of tendrils twisted his nipples painfully.

Taric was groaning, hands held above trying to jerk loose so he could rub himself while being fucked. The pace didn't slow as Taric struggled until he was groaning in desperation.

“Be more articulate, Taric. Maybe I'll grant your wish...”

“V-Varus, oh... Please let me cum... I feel like I'm l-losing my mind...”

Varus pulled out and the tendrils forced Taric on to his knees, arms still pinned behind his back. Varus came round to face him, jerking him by the hair to make him look up at him.

“Take care of yourself then,” Varus demanded, a tendril letting go of his right hand. Taric gripped himself and began to pump. “Keep your mouth open,” Varus commanded again, hand still tugging at his hair. Taric obeyed.

The tendril created the cock ring held on tight on Taric as Varus masturbated with his free hand. Varus came, a moan on his lips as he came into Taric's mouth. The cock ring let go at that moment and Taric came hard into his own hand. Taric swallowed then collapsed as the tendrils finally let him go.

Then the whole apartment came aglow with healing energy, Taric having literally passed out. Varus held one of the stones in his hand to see its power up close. The gentleness of the energy made him feel such self-loathing that he debated waking Taric to make it stop. But a single glance at the man's relaxed face told him he couldn't do it; Varus leaned over to kiss the top of his head. He curled himself up and tucked himself into Taric's arms and began to drift asleep as the glow of the gems lessened.


	10. Interlude, light Varus/Taric, light Jayce/Taric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taric's life takes on a new pattern.

Varus awoke to the first ray of sunlight slipping over the horizon. Ever since he had been placed in charge of watching the temple, he had always been an early riser. The thought of previous happiness made the lust for revenge inside him tremble in rage. The dark thoughts faded to a dull roar though, when the arms around him tightened ever so slightly.

Arching his neck, Varus inspected Taric's face; the memories of the night before filtered in as if they were being experience secondhand. There were many emotions attached; longing, anger, a desire for control, and the slightest ember of something else. He didn't want to spend too much time in reflection, so he tugged at Taric's arms to release him. Taric awoke, and slowly let go.

They stared at one another for a few moments, neither quite aware what to say.

“I must have hurt you last night,” Varus began, before Taric shook his head.

“No, it was rough, but it was enjoyable. As long as I am able to heal my wounds, I can handle a great deal,” He brought his hand in front of his face to inspect it. “I don't recall healing myself last night...”

“Your stones responded when you passed out,” Varus reached out to grab his wrist, rubbing the veins there with his thumb. “I feel I owe you an apology; Ezreal lead when we were together... I am not sure if you are wise to trust me again.”

Taric slid his wrist down from Varus's grip and put their hands together, lacing their fingers. He pulled Varus's hand forward and gently kissed his fingers.

“You did not hurt me, Varus. It was very enjoyable and I would happily repeat any variance of it again in the future.”

“Taric, I don't have full control of myself.”

Taric met Varus's eyes again. “And I am not afraid of you,” Taric said, still holding his hand tightly. The gems in the room began to hum.

Varus felt as the healing energy crawled under his skin; he threw himself back trying to escape the sensation. Taric refused to let his hand go, gripping his hand in an almost painful way. Then Varus felt his body relax, the energy calming his nerves and relaxing his muscles. He was gasping, unable to process how quiet his mind seemed in that instance.

“It's okay, Varus,” Taric whispered, the energy withdrawing. “I literally cannot hurt you.”

Vaurs's mouth was still open, breathing having evened out, but he turned his head slightly back towards to Taric. His body tingled in the aftermath of the rush of power.

“For a healer, you can be quite terrifying,” A hesitant smile on his lips.

“I am six foot two and wield a hammer and shield, both of which are more than half of my height; I'm surprised it took you so long to find me frightening.”

“You fool us all with that patient demeanor and non-stop gem trivia.”

Taric kissed him on the head, “That's the point.”

 

Varus stayed at Taric's place for three days before returning to his home, nothing more intense than mutual masturbation occurring. Taric knew Varus needed to keep the edge off of his mind for a few days. Varus was so relieved that Taric so naturally understood his need for company and space, even though it seemed contradictory to need both at the same time. He left when he decided he had been away from home for too long. They parted with a kiss, Varus asking if he could return.

“Any time, Varus,” Taric said, squeezing his hand with a smile. Varus nodded then walked outside and headed in the direction of Ionia. Taric wasn't alone for too long before Jayce's schedule visit came up.

It was hard to not be impressed with a man who came to the door, dressed to the nines with roses. Jayce had reservations to one of the best restaurants and quickly befriended half of the wait staff over the course of their meal. Taric found himself realizing he could get used to the man being around all the time.

A shame neither would consider moving.

After dinner, Jayce and Taric enjoyed a night in. Jayce loved the gem littered apartment, and was very intrigued to see how different varieties of stones responded to Taric's power. Pleased with someone appreciating his powers and gems, Taric offered a small opal stone on a silver chain to Jayce as a gift.

“Taric, this is too nice a gift,” Jayce responded, kissing Taric as he put the chain around Jayce's neck.

“It suits you so well, though,” Taric said, standing back from him to appreciate the pair. “Besides, you've sent me a new book every week for almost two months now. I had to move some of the gems from my bookshelf to put the books there instead.” He gestured to the one shelf with the seven books in it instead of the gems that were on all the rest of the shelves.

“I wouldn't want you to forget me,” Jayce said seriously, leaning in for another kiss.

Taric gave a laugh, “How could anyone forget about you?”

But Jayce didn't smile back, the slightest bit of sadness in his eyes.

Ah, we all have our damage, don't we? Taric wondered, thinking of each of his lovers.

Taric kissed him deeply, sliding a hand up his tailored shirt. Jayce fell out of his melancholy at the touch, a small gasp when Taric tweaked one of his nipples.

“Oh, Taric, you know just how to cheer me,” Jayce said, pushing his lower half against Taric's for emphasis.

“Want a tour of my apartment?” Taric whispered, “I think you'll really like the bedroom.”

Jayce laughed aloud, and followed Taric down the hall.

 


	11. Ezreal/Taric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezreal finally returns to Demacia

Several months passed, and Taric's life fell into a weird but workable pattern of Varus visiting for a week and Jayce for a weekend each month. It was strange how easily it all worked out, neither seeming to cross the others' schedule. Taric didn't figure it would be a problem with either man, but he was glad to not have to cross that bridge.

It was during a Sunday evening, the day before Varus would come again, that Taric heard the key slide into the lock. Taric dropped his book as the door opened and Ezreal entered.

“Did you miss me?” Ezreal asked.

Taric was up and hugging Ezreal, lifting him off the ground slightly in his happiness.

“Have you gotten stronger since I saw you last?”

“You've been gone seven months, you've just forgotten how strong I am...” Taric said, setting him down then lifting his chin to kiss him.

Ezreal reached his arms around Taric's neck. “Pick me up. I bet you could carry me through an entire League match.”

“You're supposed to carry me,” Taric said, laughing, but obliging and lifting him with ease.

“Well, for now, I'd like you to carry me to the bedroom.”

Taric bumped the door closed with his hip, then he carried Ezreal to the bedroom. Ezreal nibbled his neck, undoing the twist in Taric's hair at the same time.

“I want to be inside you so badly,” Ezreal whispered into his ear.

Taric put him on the bed and crawled over him to kiss him more. They kissed and then kissed some more, before Ezreal began to undo Taric's pants. Taric pulled back and began to strip quickly; Ezreal followed suit.

Once both were naked, Taric pulled the lube from his drawer, laid back on the bed and opened it to prep himself.

“Give me that,” Ezreal said, snatching it before he could go any further. “I want to do this,” He lubed his fingers, Taric spreading his legs wide. Ezreal slid a finger inside; Taric gasped at the sensation, wriggling slightly in excitement.

Ezreal added another finger, “You know that bracelet you gave me almost two years ago now? It occurred to me recently that you still haven't shown me how they look with your power running through its gems.” He scissored Taric as he relayed this information, then lubed up his own penis.

“I expect you to show me their color just as soon as we're finished here,” He slid inside Taric, Taric moaning in response.

“I hope you aren't desperate for release, because I really want to fuck you all night, if I can,” Ezreal moved slowly in and out of Taric, letting his fingers trace the skin of Taric's legs as he helped hold them over his shoulders.

Taric was gasping, hair spread out underneath him. It was difficult to kiss him during sex due to their height differences, so Ezreal kissed Taric's legs, the nearest thing to him.

Ezreal picked up speed slowly, deciding to stroke Taric slowly at the same time. Taric's lips were open in pleasure and as Ezreal began to reach his full speed, the gems began to glow in response. Ezreal was assaulted by the energy, the gems seeming pleased he was back as well.

The energy was intense, but Ezreal felt as it traveled around inside him, running down his arms to relieve their strain. It ran down his side, repairing a cut he had gotten on his journey. It surged through his penis, as he came, making him orgasm hard.

“T-Taric,” He groaned out, finishing inside Taric. It was moments later that Taric came too.

Ezreal fell to the bed, but dangled an arm off the side of the bed, trying to snatch his pants. When he finally grasped them, he pulled the bracelet from one of the pockets.

He pushed it onto Taric's chest. “Show me,” He demanded.

Taric laughed, a deep and sleepy sound from his afterglow. He took the bracelet from Ezreal, and let his power flow into it. The stones turned crystalline, then slowly rotated through green to yellow, to orange, to red, finally stopping at purple. Taric stopped the energy then, the stones no longer going crystalline again then staying the purple color.

“I had this moment when I realized I didn't know what type of stone this was and then it hit me... This bracelet isn't from Runeterra, is it?” Ezreal asked, looking at Taric seriously. Taric didn't respond but smiled lightly. “You gave me the most important item you own?”

“Ah, Ezreal,” Taric lifted a hand and traced one of the triangles on his cheeks. “There is nothing more important to me than you...”

Ezreal grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

“How did I ever find you?”

Taric laughed derisively, “For all I know you summoned me here.”

Ezreal pulled him into a hug, before kissing him once more. He then laid down beside Taric and fell asleep to Taric gently running his fingers through his hair.

 


	12. Varus/Taric/Ezreal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As luck would have it, Ezreal's visit coincides with Varus's monthly visit

Ezreal knew it was time to get up when he heard the knock at the door. Taric was actually still in bed, holding him close.

“Are you wanting me to get that?” Ezreal asked, letting his finger trace Taric's jawline.

Taric shook his head, grabbing his robe from the back of the his bedroom door. He shut the door behind him, and Ezreal heard the front door open a few seconds later.

There was silence for several moments, a real change from Taric's usual character at letting someone in his house. Then he heard the guest speak.

“Ah, so Ezreal is here?”

Taric laughed aloud.

“Varus?!” Ezreal shouted, shimming into his boxers just in case the front door was still open. He opened the door and dashed over to hug Varus. “Oh, it's great to see you!”

Varus hugged him back, squeezing him tightly. “It's good to see you too, Ezreal. I trust your adventures were satisfactory?”

Ezreal snorted, “I found some great fossils and tomes, what can I say? It was what I wanted it to be. But I really missed you guys,” He looked at both Taric and Varus with a smile.

Nodding as they chatted, Taric slipped into the kitchen to whip together some breakfast. As if on cue, the two moved to the table and grabbed a seat.

Before too long, Taric placed a plate of eggs and toast in front of each of the men. He followed that up with a glass of water for Varus and a glass of milk for Ezreal.

“Anything else you want?” Taric asked before taking his own seat.

“A kiss,” Ezreal said. Taric leaned over and kissed him on the cheek; Ezreal turned his face with his hand and kissed him on the lips.

“I want a kiss, too,” Varus said. Ezreal watched in fascination when Taric leaned over and kissed Varus on the lips before picking up his fork to eat.

“Are you serious? You two have hooked up?” He pointed the fork at each man in succession.

“Was that not the purpose in you giving me Taric's address?” Varus asked, bringing the water glass to his lips.

“I mean, I guess the thought had crossed my mind, but I mean...” Ezreal left the sentence hanging.

“You didn't figure either of us would initiate anything?” Taric filled in, taking a sip of his water.

“Am I going to make you upset by answering that with yes?” Ezreal questioned, following it up with a large scoop of eggs into his mouth.

Varus grabbed Taric by the chin and kissed him forcefully, pulling Taric hard enough his chair tipped to the side. Taric grabbed Varus's chair to not fall into his lap. Ezreal gulped as Varus pushed a sleeve of Taric's robe off his shoulder, to tweak his now exposed nipple. Taric was moaning, but it was clearly taking all his concentration to not fall, so he could do nothing to respond.

Varus finished the session up by pushing Taric back hard enough that the chair would again regain balance. Taric's cheeks were flush, and Ezreal could see he was already hard from the interaction.

“You're right. Neither of us would ever initiate anything,” Varus said, looking directly at Ezreal.

Ezreal swallowed down the rest of his food with gusto. “Do I get to be included in that?”

Tendrils poured out from Varus as he stood, wrapping around Ezreal's wrists and pulling him up from the chair.

“Come along, Taric,” Varus said, walking towards the bedroom, Ezreal being half-dragged in the same direction. Taric rushed to follow behind.

The tendrils lifted Ezreal and tossed him onto the bed. Taric had already slid out of his robe and put it back onto the hook behind the door. Varus's tendrils rushed towards him, shoving him against the wall once he finished the action.

“Strip,” Varus commanded, and Ezreal pulled his boxers off immediately. As Ezreal sat back on the bed, the tendrils snagged his wrists holding them over his head. “Now watch the show.”

After grabbing the lube, Varus strode over to Taric, arms pinned behind his back against the wall. He pushed Taric's legs open, poured lube on his fingers, and slid a finger into Taric.

“V-Varus does it have to be the wall-” He didn't finish, a tendril wrapped over his mouth.

“Ah, I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you,” Varus said, adding another finger to the other. Taric's body jerked in pleasure, his moan trapped in his throat. Then Varus removed his fingers and stepped back. A tendril curled around Taric's leg until it reached his sac. Varus let it wrap around Taric's penis before pouring some lube over it as well. Then it retreated and entered Taric's ass.

Ezreal was hard now, pulling on his bonds to try and participate in some way; or at least be able to jerk off.

“What do you think, Ezreal?” Varus moved aside, making sure Ezreal could see Taric framed against the wall, tendril moving in and out of his body slowly.

“H-holy shit. What have you two been doing while I was gone?”

Moving to the bed, Varus moved near Ezreal on the bed, and poured more lube onto his fingers. The bonds tilted Ezreal back to give Varus access to him. “Keep watching him,” Varus demanded, slipping a finger into Ezeral.

The first tendril continued to move slowly in and out of Taric, but the one wrapped around his mouth had changed shape. Taric was taking it deep into his throat, body shuddering from the strain of staying standing and in pleasure as well. While Ezreal watched in fascination, Varus finished prepping him and poured some lube onto his own penis. Varus laid on his back, head towards Taric, and looked again to Ezreal.

The bonds loosened and Ezreal crawled to Varus, kissing him before sliding himself down onto Varus's dick. Once Ezreal started to move, Varus pointed behind him to remind Ezreal where to keep his eyes.

Another tendril had looped around his other leg and was very slowly pumping Taric's dick in rhythm to the one inside him as well. Ezreal realized the pace for Taric was entirely dependent on his own speed. If he slowed, the tendrils in Taric slowed; Ezreal pushed himself down hard on Varus, watching the tendril in Taric's ass push itself into Taric farther. Taric groaned around the tendril in his mouth.

Varus gasped in pleasure, laughing when he realized Ezreal had figured out his game. A tendril wrapped around Ezreal and pumped him in time with the other tendrils.

Ezreal rode Varus hard then, making sure that on each downward thrust he came down as hard as he could. Ezreal was moaning with the effort, watching Taric's eyes squeeze close in pleasure. When Ezreal realized he was close, he saw across the room Taric was coming then, too. Once Taric came, the tendrils withdrew and let him fall to the ground, his knees weak from the strain. Ezreal came in a gasp then himself; Varus grabbed Ezreal's hips, using his own hips to quickly slam into Ezreal a few times before he too came.

The room began to glow and though Varus flinched a little, he simply pulled Ezreal up and off of him without complaint. He then turned and slid off the bed to check on Taric. Upon reaching Taric, Taric grabbed him by the ponytail pulling him into a kiss. Ezreal watched, still trying to catch his breath, the healing energy removing the red marks around his wrists left by the tendrils. Even though he was exhausted, he still felt a rush of blood to his genitals; he forced himself to look away.

After their make-out session, the two came to the bed, Varus laying on one side of Ezreal, Taric the other. Taric rolled Ezreal on his side, letting him face Varus and pulled him close, he then reached over to touch Varus's face. Varus scooted forward and hugged Ezreal at the same time. Varus kissed Ezreal tenderly on the lips. Always quick to fall asleep, Ezreal fell asleep as soon as the kiss ended.

 

Ezreal woke to a muffled moan to his right; he rolled over to witness Taric and Varus making out. The sun was up in the sky, so he assumed (and correctly) that they had gotten impatient waiting for him to wake up.

“What are you two, rabbits?” Ezreal couldn't even believe this side existed in either of the two men.

Varus stopped and looked over to Ezreal, “We usually have sex quite often while I'm here... Is not the same when it is just the two of you?”

Ezreal bristled a little at the question. “Of course we have tons of sex, but...”

“I usually wake up before him, Varus. He's just surprised I'm still in the bed.”

“You mean he usually sleeps in like this when he's here?”

“I've always assumed he doesn't take care of himself on his travels and comes here to sleep and eat,” Taric said, waving a hand in circles in the air, feining exasperation.

Varus nodded in understanding.

“That is so unfair to say,” Ezreal said, kissing Varus and then Taric. Varus squeezed his ass as he kissed Taric. “You know I only use you for sex.”

Taric just laughed.

 


	13. Interlude, Ezreal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezreal has a rough day in Demacia...

Taric had work and Varus wanted to finish his book, so Ezreal slipped out during lunch to say hello to Lux over her lunch break; She turned him down for a quickie.

“I'm sorry, but I've started seeing someone.”

“Ah! Who is the lucky guy?”

Lux pecked him on the cheek, “I'm sorry, Ez. We've agreed to keep everything on the down-low until he's ready to share it with the world.”

“Wow, he must be really special if you aren't even willing to tell the guy who spends seven months exploring uncharted territory not speaking to anyone else who your new boyfriend is,” He winked at her. “I can see why you don't trust me.”

She punched him on the arm. “Speaking of mysterious men, Xin Zhao had wanted to see you about something... Given that was ages ago... You might drop by his office, if you have the chance.”

“I can head over right now,” He pulled her into a hug. “I hope he treats you like the treasure you are, Miss Luxanna Crownguard.”

She hugged him back, squeezing him slightly. “He does, Ezreal.”

He nodded, and turned in the direction of Demacia's capitol building.

 

After getting directions from the guards at the entrance, Ezreal found himself knocking on an imposing wooden door.

Xin Zhao opened it after the first knock, and smiled in suprise at Ezreal's presence.

“Ezreal! Come in.”

Ezreal walked into the room, high ceilings with a gilded wooden desk in the middle. The designs about the room were fascinating; He even spotted a painting by Lux behind Xin Zhao's desk, between the two large windows.

Xin Zhao watched him as he sat, waiting until he was comfortable.

“I'll get right to business, I am hoping to commission you to chart a few caves found near Demacia.”

“Sure, but don't you have your own archaeologists in Demacia?”

“We do. But none with your experience nor...” Xin Zhao searched for the right word, “Stature.”

“Ah, the Demacian military can't find someone small enough to crawl through the cracks?”

“Alas, it would take two years to train someone new, and our archaeologists just do not have the time to train that person. It's hard to be both a military man and a scientist.”

“Lux said you'd been waiting to talk to me for quite some time; why not look for someone else?”

“You come recommended highly from both Piltover's government officials, as well as Lux, Garen and Taric, all professors at the college of Magic. You will be paid well and are welcome to start anytime before the year ends.”

“I wasn't going to refuse, Xin Zhao.”

Xin Zhao met his eyes now, sliding a folder across the table. Ezreal met his eyes, admiring their color, then accepted the folder, intentionally making their hands brush. Xin Zhao didn't show any visual response to the touch.

Striking out across the board, Ezreal thought, taking the folder and taking his leave. The urge to just walk out of the building and straight out of Demacia made him feel jittery.

 


	14. Ezreal/Varus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming home, settling in.

Back at the apartment though, Varus was quite literally in the same spot, reading a book Ezreal guessed was originally from Jayce; “Piltover's Greatest Architectural Marvels.”

“You know, if you like that book, I could just take you to Piltover and show you the buildings,” Ezreal said, flopping on the couch beside him. The days events had left him kind of irritable, to say the least.

“I would think that would be interesting,” Varus said, bookmarking his spot and turning to Ezreal. “I suppose Taric wouldn't go with us, as it might make things awkward with Jayce.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because Taric has been very relieved our paths have not crossed, I can tell. Taric hasn't told me explicitly about Jayce either, other than his presence is obvious here,” Varus gestured at the book beside him, then to the bookshelf that was almost more books than gems now.

Ezreal nodded, “Yeah, but why is he worried?”

“Jayce is obviously in love with him. Look at how many books he sends him about Piltover trying to get him interested in moving.”

“But Jayce is proud of Piltover and...”

Varus was giving him a look again.

“Well, I don't see why it would be a problem if Jayce was in love with him.”

“And if Taric was in love with Jayce as well?”

“I wouldn't mind that either.”

“If he chose him over you?”

“That is Taric's choice, though I would be sad if he did choose him instead of me. Why are you bringing this up?”

Varus closed the space between them, kissing him. “Because Taric is very desirable, and without your presence here, others will eventually think he should be theirs alone. I'm not trying to threaten you, Ezreal, just trying to remind you that you should maybe spend more than a few days with him every six months.”

Ezreal kissed Varus in return. “Are you going to be here at the same time then?”

“Would you want me to be here?”

He put a finger to his chin in fake debate. Varus tickled him in return. Ezreal was criminally ticklish.

“No! Ah ha ha, stop! What has Taric done to you while I've been away?!”

“Told me all of your secrets while begging me to fuck him harder.”

Ezreal swallowed hard, the visual not as hard to imagine after last night.

“Sometimes I let him fuck me, too,” Varus whispered now, having managed himself on top of Ezreal. He nipped Ezreal's ear, before kissing his neck, sucking there to leave a bruise.

“Ah, Varus...”

Varus kissed then left a bruise at his collar bone as well, before hoisting Ezreal out of his shirt.

“It's no fun when only you get to undress me...” Ezreal mumbled into another kiss.

“Do you want me to start wearing more clothes?” Varus undid Ezreal's pants and pulled those and his boxers off at the same time.

“No, not particularly...” Ezreal bent forward to capture Varus into another kiss. The blackness around Varus faded as well, leaving him nude as well. “You know, Taric hates it when people get stuff on his couch...”

Ezreal saw a tendril disappear down the hall and returned with the lube.

“Then I guess we'll get to see him angry, Ezreal...”

Varus straddled Ezreal, keeping his body above him and held out the lube.

“Would you like to do the honors?”

Ezreal was surprised, but took the lube and poured some on his fingers. He slid a finger in Varus, after he adjusted to that, he added another, moving his fingers to ensure Varus was well lubed. Then he poured a bit more on his hand and stroked his penis a few time to get it slick as well.

As soon as Ezreal moved his hand to hold his dick straight up to Varus, Varus slowly lowered himself onto Ezreal. The tip barely inside, Ezreal moved his hands to hold Varus's hips. Ezreal groaned as Varus lowered himself all the way down.

Varus leaned forward to kiss Ezreal; He thrust his hips very slowly as Varus moaned into his mouth.

Then Varus was sitting straight up again, pulling himself up and down to ride Ezreal. Ezreal took his right hand and began to pump Varus as he continued to ride him. Soon Varus was going very fast indeed, breathing audible, small moans on every down thrust.

“I-I'm going to come soon...” Ezreal moaned, as the key turned in the door, Taric entering.

Varus came then, cumming on Ezreal's hand; Ezreal came at the sudden clench that Varus's orgasm caused in his body.

The door then closed.

Varus slid off of Ezreal, rolling to sit on the couch. He was gasping, but threw his head over the couch to look at Taric.

“How was work?”

Ezreal hadn't even realized Taric had entered the apartment, too in the moment with Varus. He bolted to sit upright, and turned to Taric as well.

Taric was blushing but shaking his head.

“You two had better clean my couch.”

 

Taric made them dinner while Ezreal helped Varus clean the couch. Ezreal bumped Varus with his shoulder accidentally, so Varus repeating the action only a bit harder. It wasn't long before the two were tussling on the ground, shouting and laughing.

“How old are you two?” Taric said laughing at them while setting the table. “Also, dinner is ready.”

Ezreal quickly disentangled himself for food, Varus coming to join them at the table.

As they ate, Taric talked about his day a bit, and Ezreal shared about his day in an abbreviated, less pride wounding, version.

“Taric,” Varus said during a lull between topics, “Can I move in?”

Taric thought about it for a minute and then nodded, “I don't see why not, if you don't mind giving me a weekend or so each month to myself. Are you okay with leaving your home?”

Varus leaned over to kiss Taric in an intensely sweet way.

“There's nothing there for me, and there hasn't been anything there for me for a long time,” He looked at Taric then to Ezreal. “However, I think there might be something here for me.”

Ezreal reached out and grabbed Varus's hand and kissed it.


	15. Taric/Varus/Ezreal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three decide to celebrate Varus's decision to move in.

After dinner was settled in their stomachs, they went on a brief walk before returning to the apartment. Ezreal explained his commission from the Demacian government and his intentions to start working on it in the upcoming week.

“Could I come along?” Taric asked, surprising Ezreal with the question.

“You want to come with me?” Ezreal turned as Varus too looked over to watch the interaction.

“I mean, I probably wouldn't be able to go as far as you,” He waved his hands to gesture at his body. “But it might be fun to see the caves with you.”

“Yeah, of course!” Ezreal answered, jumping Taric in a hug.

“I intend to pick up my things this upcoming week, so I should be able to be all settled in before you get back,” Varus added, smiling at his two lovers.

“Aw, you're invited too,” He spun Taric a bit so he was now between the two instead of to Taric's side. He kissed Varus sweetly on the lips.

“No, you two should celebrate alone.. Your three year anniversary is coming up,” Taric froze as Varus spoke, giving Varus a very displeased look.

“Wait,” Ezreal looked up at Taric's face carefully. “We have an anniversary?”

“I mean, it was the first time we...” Taric looked like he didn't want to finish the sentence.

“You're kidding. You remember the date? Like, you wrote it down?”

Varus shook his head, “No, he didn't write it down, he just has a good memory for such things.”

“How did you find out?” Ezreal asked; Varus put a finger under his chin and leaned in for a kiss.

Then he whispered into Ezreal's ear, “I just asked him one day.”

Ezreal shivered, but laughed aloud. “You two will be the death of me.”

 

Back at the apartment, Ezreal refused to let either man touch a book.

“No, you two can read all you want when I'm not here. I plan to stay in this apartment two more nights and I expect to get laid both nights.”

“I suppose we should grant his request,” Varus said, craning his neck to kiss Taric.

“If we must,” Taric responded with a laugh, pulling Varus into a deeper kiss.

“Dammit guys, I am over here.”

Varus turned and crossed the room to be closer to Ezreal. He slid his hands under his shirt and helped him out of it. Taric crossed the room to fold it and place it on the edge of the couch.

“I see you weren't able to break him of all his habits,” Ezreal said with a laugh. Taric responded by scooping them both up, tossing each over a shoulder and heading to the bedroom. Ezreal watched Varus's eyes widen at the sudden air between him and the ground, turning his head sharply to stare at the back of Taric's head.

“I hadn't...”

“Realized he could pick you up?” Ezreal said with a laugh, as Taric turned to go through the door with both men still on him.

“How much does that hammer weigh, Taric?” Varus asked, eyes still a little larger than usual. Taric placed them both on the bed.

Taric thought about it a moment; “Probably somewhere between your and Ezreal's weight?” He turned to take off his own clothes, folding them carefully.

“And the shield?”

“Around the same, I guess, maybe a bit lighter. I've never given it much thought...”

Varus looked like he would have a crisis. “You're telling me that you are likely the strongest champion physically in the League and your main role is support?”

Ezreal shimmied out of the last of his clothes as he listened to the conversation. None of this had really occurred to him before either.

“Varus, healing has always been my primary passion in life. I wouldn't want to be anything else.”

“You are too many contrary things wrapped into one person,” Varus finally decided as Taric sat down beside him. Taric wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kissed his neck.

“What's our game plan tonight?” Taric asked, ignoring the comment.

“You're going top,” Varus declared.

“Excuse me?” Taric said, as Ezreal smiled.

“You,” Varus said leaning back to kiss Taric. “Are going to top me, while Ezreal sucks me off. Then, you're going to pleasure Ezreal.”

Ezreal moved snag the lube, then to kiss Taric's chest as he listened to Varus convince Taric of his idea. He was already excited by the thought.

“Ezreal, sit on the floor,” Varus pointed beside the bed. Ezreal passed the lube to him and kissed him on the lips. Varus then stood and straddled himself wide, penis held just in front of Ezreal's lips. He then passed the lube to Taric.

Taric stood up, leaving the bed and positioning himself behind Varus. He opened the cap and lubed his fingers as Ezreal licked the tip of Varus's dick. Varus put his hand in Ezreal's hair, tugging slightly as Taric slid a finger inside him. As Varus adjusted to the sensation, Ezreal held his penis at the base, licking it up and down, kissing it here and there.

Taric added another finger, then pulled his fingers out and pouring lube onto his dick. As he pushed into Varus, Ezreal opened his mouth and took Varus into his mouth.

“Ah, Taric,” Varus moaned with Taric, Ezreal shuttering at his lovers' pleasure.

Ever careful, Taric moved very slowly in and out making sure of his partner's comfort. Varus would have nothing of it.

“Taric, fuck me as hard as I fuck you. I expect you to have me begging.”

In response, Taric pushed himself in all the way and ground their bodies together for a moment. Varus cried out in pleasure. Then he quickened his pace, Varus unable to keep his hips from pushing into Ezreal. Ezreal let Varus mouth fuck him, reaching his hands up to play with his balls at the same time.

“T-Taric,” Varus said throwing his head back, finishing in Ezreal's throat. Taric slowed at Varus's action, beginning to pull out. Varus slapped Taric's hand onto his thigh to prevent him. “D-don't you dare pull out until you finish.”

Ezreal scooted aside, and let Taric push Varus on the side of the bed more and fucked him fast and hard, coming a few minutes later.

Taric pulled out, and sat on the bed beside Varus allowing him to catch his breath. Then he patted the bed for Ezreal to get back on and join them.

Ezreal laid out on the bed, and Taric crawled between his legs to kiss his penis. He licked the tip, when Varus put a hand out to stop Taric.

“That's not what I meant, Taric,” He slid a finger down Ezreal's penis, across his sac and spun a finger around Ezreal's anus. “Pleasure him here.”

“What now-” Ezreal began.

Taric gripped Ezreal's hips and hauled him up, Ezreal propping his legs up over Taric's shoulder. When Taric's tongue first licked across his hole, Ezreal jumped at the sensation. Varus wrapped a hand around Ezreal's penis and began to stroke him slowly.

He circled his tongue around Ezreal a few times before licking him inside. Ezreal groaned at the feeling, arching his hips in pleasure.

Soon Taric was sucking him too, as Varus stroked him faster and faster.

“T-Taric,” Ezreal groaned in pleasure. “V-Varus, oh my-” He came into Varus's hand.

As the afterglow subsided in him, Ezreal watched as Varus moved to make out with Taric.

“Oh come on, let him brush his teeth first or something,” Ezreal said.

Varus ignored him and kissed Taric, swapping tongue for several moments. Then all three went to the bathroom to clean up; Taric did indeed brush his teeth.

 


	16. Ezreal/Taric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taric and Ezreal go together to explore the caves near Demacia. Things don't go as well as they'd hoped

Varus left the next morning, wishing them both a pleasant journey and seemed to disappear in the fog. Ezreal turned to look up to Taric.

“You'll be okay with him being around all the time?”

“Yes, Ezreal,” Taric looked down to Ezreal. “I do like him, you know.”

Ezreal bumped Taric in the side, “For more than sex?”

“For more than sex.”

Ezreal laughed aloud, “Good. I like him for more than sex, too.”

 

They packed up the supplies they would need on their journey and left the next morning. Taric did not travel near as much as he used to since getting a position at the college. The thought of journeying to discover new things, excited him. The thought of journeying and exploring gave Ezreal a tunnel vision of sorts, his excitement being all he could think of. He packed his things with a single-minded determination that was rare in his other actions.

Following the instructions given by Xin Zhao, they headed west of Demacia to the location of the first cave. There were markers about the area that indicated the previous archeology team's actions.

“Well, let's see how far we can go, eh?” Ezreal went into the cave entrance and began their descent.

Taric took a deep breath as soon as they entered. “There's gems here...”

“You're like a bloodhound or something,” Ezreal said laughing hard at Taric's actions. “Why didn't you sense them before now? Are they really deep or something?”

“No, I didn't sense them until right now because... something is wrong with them.”

“What can be wrong with a gem?”

Taric shook his head, “I have no idea.”

Taric began to move forward and Ezreal followed.

 

They followed what appeared to be the path the archaeologists had carved for some time. Taric didn't speak much, a bit on edge from being unable to tell exactly what was going on. Then they found the place where Taric knew he couldn't go on.

“Hah. I see why they wanted to hire you now,” Taric said, looking at the narrow entrance.

“Ha ha ha, let's all laugh at the short kid,” Ezreal said, crossing his arms and glaring at Taric.

Taric's smile linger a moment longer before fading. “I really don't want you going by yourself...”

“I'll be fine, Taric. I've got my gauntlet and I...”

“Do you have the bracelet I gave you?” Taric cut him off.

“Yes?”

“Can I see it before you go in?” Ezreal pulled it from his pocket and handed it to Taric. Taric closed his eyes and let his power flow through it. He shifted it through all its colors before stopping at purple once more; the stones however did not stay that color, but stayed the shining clear.

Taric handed it back. “I'll be right here,” He said kissing him and finding a place to sit.

Ezreal began the long crawl through the tiny passage.

 

The crawling lasted more than an hour and Ezreal's knees were sincerely pissed off at being dragged across rock for so long. But as soon as he reached the end, he was in a huge open room; sadly though his pathway had also led to a precipice of sorts, so he had to also shimmy down that before being able to check the place out.

Ezreal walked the room around a few times, then sat down and began to map it out. A drip of water landed on his head, so he looked up slowly. The ceiling was smooth with a strange shine but no clear source for the water to have come from. Ezreal squinted; it was faint, but he could almost see the shimmer of gems above him. No further water fell onto his head, but he put a hand to his hair to check to see if he was just imagining things; it was wet though...

Kog'Maw was in front of him, inspecting him with his multiple eyes. Ezreal screamed, leaping back quickly. The creature didn't move, but his saliva poured from his mouth, melting holes into the ground. Then he felt the slight burning on his scalp.

Ezreal shot off two blasts in quick successions and turned to run. Kog'Maw charged forward, but as the creature lurched forward, the stones on the bracelet cracked, forming a shield around him. Kog'Maw bounced off.

With intense talent, Ezreal hauled back up the wall and crawled as fast as he could through the hole back to where Taric was. Kog'Maw cried out in anguish from below.

When he appeared on the other side, Taric looked beyond distressed.

“I heard you scream, and then something else, but I couldn't...”

“We need to go,” Ezreal said, grabbing Taric's hand and rushing forward out of the cave.

“What happened?” Taric asked, running with him.

“Kog'Maw. I think the gems you sensed were some sort of gate opener from the other side...”

Taric halted, “What?”

“Taric, come on. I don't think he can get through the opening, but I really don't want to find out.”

No more questions were asked, they continued up and out of the cave. They were headed straight to Demacia's capital to warn them about what had happened.

 

Xin Zhao listened with increasing concern, then promptly contacted the War Institute to decide how to handle the situation.

Taric and Ezreal were allowed to go home; Xin Zhao assured him he would be compensated regardless and apologized for any stress he might have been caused.

Ezreal had never been more happy to have a home to go to in his life.

 

When he got home, he also got to discover that Kog'Maw had given him a small bald spot that was red and burned. Taric promptly healed the wounded skin, but apologized that he could not heal hair. Ezreal grumbled but just rearranged his hairstyle.

“No one will ever notice, Ezreal,” Taric said, handing him a sandwich and glass of water.

“That... had to be one of the most terrifying experiences in my life.”

“Mine, too,” Taric whispered almost inaudibly, having turned away.

Ezreal ate the sandwich in silence, Taric joining him, a glass of tea in his hands. They were silent along time.

“The bracelet broke and...”

“I knew it had,” Taric said, not meeting his gaze.

“You saved my life, Taric.”

Taric closed his eyes, and took a long breath in.

“I thought... I thought, what if the stones can't defend him long enough? I stood there glued to the floor, terrified, unable to do anything...”

Ezreal put a hand on Taric's knee.

“You did do something though, and look I'm fine.”

Taric pulled him into a tight hug, and Ezreal felt the tears hit his shoulder. Ezreal hugged him back in silence.

 

That night, Ezreal laid atop Taric and kissed him for a long time. Taric had loosed his hair, and it framed his face beautifully; his eyes were rimmed in red, puffy from crying. Ezreal put a hand to Taric's cheek and Taric leaned in to it.

“I love you, Taric.”

Taric closed his eyes and gave a subtle nod. “I love you too, Ezreal.”

Ezreal kissed him before moving down, kissing every inch of Taric's torso. He swished his tongue across Taric's belly button; Taric gasped in response. Ezreal moved lower and took Taric into his mouth. He licked and sucked as he took him in and out of his mouth. Taric moaned in pleasure.

Taric passed over the lube when he stopped, and Ezreal prepped him and his penis, then slid inside of him.

Taric met Ezreal's eyes. They kept eye contact as Ezreal began to move faster and faster. Ezreal moved his hand to pump Taric in rhythm.

The spell broke when Taric came, the whole room glowing with the gems response. The energy caused Ezreal to come hard seconds later, the power blinding in its intensity. For a brief moment, Ezreal felt like he too could tell exactly where every gem was, but the sensation faded in his afterglow. Ezreal immediately pulled Taric into a hug, and Taric gripped him tightly.

“I don't know what I'd do without you...”

“Don't talk like that, Taric,” Ezreal said sharply.

Taric nodded into his chest but didn't let go.

 

Ezreal awoke late in the morning, but Taric was still in the bed and still asleep. His breathing was even and slow; Ezreal wondered when exactly Taric had fallen asleep last night to get him to sleep so long. He sat up slightly and played with the Taric's hair, admiring its length. It had to fall well past his butt when down. Ezreal tried to name a time he'd seen Taric standing with his hair loosed and couldn't think of a single instance. He stored that thought for later, as Taric slowly began to stir.

Taric's eyes glowed brightly as he first opened them, fading slightly as he blinked slowly. Ezreal leaned down and kissed him. Taric pulled him down gently to deepen the kiss more.

“Good morning,” Taric whispered when they separated.

“Good morning,” Ezreal said with a smile. Taric pulled him into another kiss.

“How did I get so lucky to know you?” Taric asked, eyes searching Ezreal's.

“Maybe I summoned you here.”

Taric laughed; it was a beautiful sound, and the stones glimmered in unison.

Ezreal kissed him again. “If I knew who or what brought you here, I'd go to find them and thank them personally,” Ezreal sighed and smiled. “You're the best thing I ever found on my explorations, no contest.”

“I love you,” Taric kissed him again.

“I love you too, Taric. Happy Anniversary.”  


	17. Ezreal/Taric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys celebrate their anniversary

They spent the whole day in, cuddling, talking; Ezreal even cooked dinner. Taric was more than pleased with pasta, scrambled eggs, and a can of beans.

“Food's just food when you travel...” Ezreal said, staring at the table of mismatched dishes.

“It's all wonderful,” Taric said, pulling Ezreal into another kiss.

“You're the sweetest,” Ezreal said, taking a bite. “I probably should have just let you cook...”

“Hah! Ezreal, it's fine, really. If you want me to teach you how to cook some things though, I'd be happy to next time you visit.”

Ezreal looked over to Taric, “How do you always know?”

“How do I always know what?”

He shook his head and kissed Taric on the cheek. “I really have no idea how you are real, sometimes.”

Taric looked at him with a questioning look. “I got lost somewhere in here.”

“Eat your dinner and I'll give you your Anniversary gift.”

“Yes, sir.”

They ate in silence, and once both were finished, Taric took both of their plates to the sink.

“Your gift is in my bag,” Ezreal said, standing to go get it.

“Want me to get yours as well?” Taric asked, gesturing to the bedroom.

“Ha! Sure, we can open them at the same time!”

Both returned to the table a few minutes later. Taric's gift to Ezreal was wrapped in a shining blue paper that matched Ezreal's eye color. Ezreal's gift was in a small purple bag. They both took their gift and opened it.

Taric was faster as he had less paper to fight, and pulled a necklace from the bag. At the end, was a small set of gears, intermittent with stones.

Ezreal had paused in opening his gift to watch Taric's reaction.

“Now, it's a theory, since I built it as a surprise and couldn't ask you, but I think your powers should be able to make it move.”

The gems were glowing within a second; the gears spun around making a little three note song.

“Hah! Yes! It works!”

Taric put the necklace on, letting his powers flow through it for a while longer. “I love it, Ezreal.”

Ezreal tore open the last of the paper and opened the box. The bracelet Taric had given him was inside, gems unbroken.

“Wait... You had two?” Ezreal said, lifting the bracelet up; the gems held their glow, just as before.

“No,” Taric said, shaking his head. “My healing powers are complimentary to my shielding abilities. So, if I break a gem I use for healing to create a shield, the stones can be healed in return...” Taric was quiet a moment. “I hope it's okay to give you the same gift, Ezreal. I just feel better knowing that you have it in your possession...”

“Taric,” Ezreal fastened it to his wrist. “I'm thrilled to have it again. I hadn't realized I'd be sad without a memento from you.” He chuckled and pulled Taric into a hug.

 

After dinner, they drank some wine and Ezreal actually read a book while Taric laid across his lap reading his own book. When Taric closed his book with a happy sigh, Ezreal put his aside immediately.

“Hey, can I see your hair down out of the ponytail?”

Taric turned his head and pulled out the twist.

“Can you stand so I see how long it is?”

With a chuckle, Taric rolled out of his lap and stood, turning around to let Ezreal see. His hair was just past the top of his bottom; Ezreal reached out to touch it.

“I was right, it's gotten longer since we first met.”

“Hair does grow...” Taric said with a shrug. “Want to braid it?”

“Sure! I've never tried to braid someone's hair before...”

Taric gave a quick explanation and small demonstration, then sat down and let Ezreal give it a try. Ezreal brushed his hands through his hair, split it into three sections, and slowly intertwined the pieces, desperately wanting to make it look nice. There were some less than perfects spots when he finished, but it was certainly excellent for a first attempt.

Turning, Taric pulled the braid over his shoulder. “How do I look?”

Ezreal kissed him, “Absolutely beautiful.”

“Flatterer.”

“I only speak the truth,” Ezreal said, dramatically putting a hand over his heart.

“Now you're a liar, too,” Taric laughed, taking another kiss.

“I'm crushed that you say these kind of things, Taric. Your accusations are truly, truly, truly... outrageous,” Taric crawled over and tickled him without mercy.

Breathless with Taric pinning him to the couch, Ezreal looked into those glowing blue eyes and slid his arms around his neck. They kissed until Taric nibbled gently at his bottom lip; then they made out, letting their tongues roam each others' mouths.

“Maybe we should move to the bedroom,” Taric whispered after the kiss, rolling off and offering Ezreal a hand up. Ezreal grabbed his hand, and Taric pulled him up, grabbed him under the shoulders and lifted him into a princess carry.

“You are such a show-off.”

“No one else is here,” Taric said laughing aloud.

He walked them into the bedroom, then put Ezreal down on the bed. Taric sat beside him, put a hand behind his neck, and pulled him into a kiss.

Ezreal kissed back, happily, then pulled back, gently gripping Taric's braid. He looked at it for a while, then looked up to Taric. “I'm not gone too often, right? We're okay?”

“Of course we're okay. What brought this on?”

“I just want you happy and I really want to be a part of that happiness and...” Ezreal trailed off, glancing at the closed window.

“Ezreal,” Taric pulled him forward to kiss him, then kissed him on the forehead as well. “You mean everything to me. Your happiness is my happiness. You being stuck in one place would kill you and I wouldn't have that. I am happy with what we have, I couldn't have asked for more.”

With a laugh, Ezreal kissed him on the chin, then the lips and a quick peck on the nose.

“I love you so much, Taric,” Ezreal whispered, pushing him back onto the bed, laying on top of him to kiss him some more. He pushed up Taric's shirt, who responded by pulling it up and over his head; Ezreal did the same with his own. Ezreal kissed his lips, then trailed down Taric's body, licking across his belly button as he went. Pausing to unbutton Taric's pants, Ezreal slid them off and tossed them aside.

“You're terrible,” Taric chided, reaching out to unbutton Ezreal's pants. Ezreal swatted his hands away.

“No, tonight I'm in charge of everything. You just lay there and let me pleasure you.”

“Alright,” He pulled his braid around and twiddled with the free hairs at the end.

Ezreal unbuttoned his pants and slid them off, kicking them aside in the same direction of Taric's pants. Taric frowned, but didn't rebuke him this time.

Snagging the lube, Ezreal got back on the bed, pushing Taric onto his side. He swung one of Taric's leg over his shoulder, straddling Taric to the side. He opened the lube, got some on his fingers, then slowly slid one inside Taric.

Ezreal pushed in and out slowly, listening to Taric's breathing; he added another finger gradually, enjoying Taric's groan. He scissored his fingers, rubbed Taric from inside, all the while letting his other hand leisurely stroke Taric. After removing his fingers, he lubed up his own dick and pushed into Taric. The gasp from Taric sent a shudder of pleasure through him.

“Your voice should be illegal or something, Taric,” Ezreal moaned, beginning to increase the speed of his thrusts.

“Ah, Ezreal,” Taric moaned in response, Ezreal moving faster and faster with each passing moment.

Ezreal came first, but stroked Taric until he came too. The gems of the room began to faintly glow, and the three note song played a bit as well. Ezreal couldn't help but laugh as he pulled out from Taric.

“I didn't think about that, though...” Ezreal said, while Taric blushed.

“I can work on making those gems not respond to...” Ezreal moved over to kiss him.

“You don't need to work on it for me. It's a mark of pride in my opinion; proof that you're mine first.”

Taric pulled him into a hug and kissed him.

 

The next morning, Ezreal awoke to breakfast in bed, Taric having let the braid down; his hair held a slight wave.

“You're insanely attractive, you know that right?”

Taric scoffed. Ezreal ate and then looked at Taric, neither speaking for a while.

“Where will you go next?” Taric asked with a true smile.

“I was thinking of going South, maybe Bandle city or something...”

“It's still early enough for you to leave today,” he said, pushing his hair over his shoulder then taking the tray and standing.

“I mean...”

“Ezreal,” Taric said shaking his head. “You wanted to leave days ago. Go have fun. Come back when you can and tell me all about what you did.”

“We should travel again, Taric. You should travel more.”

Taric paused, looking to the ceiling. “What about this summer? I could take all my accumulated time off and we could be out for about two months?”

Ezreal jumped up and hugged him. “Yes!” Taric barely saved the tray from dumping to the ground. He chuckled at the sudden hug, returning it with his free arm.

 

It was about two hours later that Ezreal hit the road, kissing Taric on the lips as he left. Taric let his power flow through the gems and gears at his neck, enjoying the three note song before closing the door to his apartment.

 


	18. Taric/Varus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's official; Varus lives here too.

Varus was back within the week, only slightly disappointed he hadn't gotten to say goodbye to Ezreal. But during this time, Taric had received another package from Jayce; this one included two tickets to the opera with a note asking him to come to Piltover.

“I'm planning to go to Piltover next week, Varus,” Taric said over dinner the night he returned. “Would you be okay being here for a few days?”

“Could I come along?” Varus asked, then forked a piece of quiche into his mouth.

“Uh, you're welcome to... However...”

“However you'll be staying at Jayce's the whole time?” Taric opened his mouth to respond, then closed it as Varus continued. “You have a whole bookshelf covered in Piltover and techmaturgy books. I know about Jayce.”

“I didn't know how to broach it...”

“Taric. Our relationship is under the same jurisdiction as yours and Ezreal's, it's not an issue,” Varus watched Taric for a moment. “You're more concerned with Jayce knowing about me than me knowing about Jayce?”

“I didn't say that,” Taric said, grumbling at the table. “Okay, yes, I'm a bit concerned that he won't be pleased.”

Varus stood and crossed over to be beside Taric, pulling his chin up to kiss him while leaning over him. “He should be thrilled you let him have you at all.”

Taric laughed, “I'm amazed you can stand this arrangement with how possessive you are.”

“I don't mind sharing,” Varus nipped him on the neck. “After all, it's more fun that way.” Taric shuddered; a little laugh escaped Varus as he straightened again.

“Care to show me my room, Taric?”

“I'd be happy to,” Taric stood, and walked to the converted guest room with Varus directly behind.

Once inside, Varus turned and tugged Taric's ponytail to get him to bend over and kiss him. Taric kissed him, then scooped him up, Varus straddling him as they continued to kiss.

“You want to fuck this way, Taric?” Varus whispered into the kiss.

“Do you?”

“I want handles installed so you can hold yourself up while I fuck you against the wall, but for tonight, I'll settle with you lifting me.”

Taric put him down and they both undressed. Varus stopped Taric from leaving to get the lube, allowing a tendril to get it for them. “I'll be needing a bottle of that in this room, too.”

“Of course,” Taric responded with a laugh.

Varus laid on the bed, legs spread and handed Taric the lube. Taric kissed up his legs all the way up to the tip of his penis, while putting lube on his fingers. He slid a finger in as he sucked on Varus's dick, then added another. Once he was assured Varus was prepped, he rubbed lube on his own dick before again picking him up.

Putting Varus against the wall, Taric slowly lowered him onto his dick. Taric moved in and out at a deliberate pace.

“Don't fuck me like I'm going to break, Taric,” Varus hissed out.

Taric leaned forward to kiss Varus's neck, then turned it into a hickey midway. “How about tonight, you let me fuck you how I want?” Taric asked as Varus moaned.

“Finally showing some fangs, eh?”

Taric didn't respond, instead continued his languid pace in Varus. Varus groaned reaching a hand down to pump himself simultaneously. As he stroked himself, Taric quickened the pace; he kissed him when he came, Varus's moan against his lips. Taric came moments later. He slid out and carried Varus to the bed.

Varus tugged him onto of him, sweaty, sticky, hot bodies in full contact and kissed him deeply.

“Jayce should be thrilled you let him have you at all. I'm going with you to Piltover, even if I have to get my own hotel room. I want to know everyone who fucks you or Ezreal from now on.”

Taric let out an awkward laugh, “Only people that are present-tense fucking us, right? Because I don't think I want you to track down all my exes...”

Varus slapped his ass in response.


	19. Jayce/Taric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Piltover!

The week passed by as it usually did. Varus continued to train daily, the apartment near enough to the outskirts of town that no one seemed to mind. Taric went shopping and brought home Varus his own bottle of lube for his room; Varus thanked him by fucking him all that night. Taric brought home more than one bottle on his next foray to the store.

Then Thursday came along, and Taric and Varus left for Piltover. Taric got Varus checked in to a hotel not far from Jayce's place, then Taric left Varus to head over to Jayce's place. He promised Varus that he would show him some of the notable sites the following day.

“Ezreal's a better tour guide, but you'll have to deal with me instead,” Taric said, kissing Varus as he left.

When he knocked on the apartment door, Jayce flung it open with excitement, taking him by the hand and spinning him inside.

“It's been too long since you came to visit,” Jayce tipped him slightly and took a kiss.

The majority of the men in his life were shorter than him, so Taric felt a momentary rush at the taller man's antics. “You know how to sweep a man off his feet, that's for sure,” Taric said chuckling as they straightened. He fixed the necklace at his neck, since it had swung behind him during the dip.

“What's this?” Jayce asked, gently inspecting the pendant.

“Ezreal made it,” Taric said with a smile.

“It's incredible. What do the-” Taric let his power run through it, the gears rotating and the song playing. Jayce's eyes widened considerably.

“I swear, he's such a talented kid...” He let it go to admire Taric, who was beaming in pride. “You love him so much.”

“He's not the only one I love,” Taric said, coming out of his revere and kissing Jayce.

“Oh?” Jayce asked, a very pleased smile gracing his features.

“There's this other Piltover scientist I adore...”

“Do I need to beat this guy up?”

Taric burst into laughter. “I love you, Jayce.”

Jayce pulled him into a kiss. “You have no idea what I would do to get you to live here...”

“I have some clue, namely a full bookshelf of books on Piltover and its merits.”

He kissed Taric, then moved to his neck, and tugged him forward towards the bedroom. “Let me see if I can offer some more convincing evidence...”

Taric let himself be pulled along. Jayce had gone out of his way to acquire a few gems to be in the room as well.

“I don't know if my sense of aesthetic should rub off on you, Jayce.”

Jayce laughed, kissed him on the lips and then let go to sit on the bed. Taric smiled, and slowly pulled his shirt off.

“Care for a show before the show tonight?” He undid his pants and slid out of them. Then he pulled the twist from his ponytail and stepped forward. Jayce whistled under his breath.

Taric crossed the room and straddled himself over Jayce, leaning down to kiss him. Jayce ran his hands up and down his back, admiring him.

“I am wearing far too much clothes, you know that right?” Jayce said, his erection noticeable through his tight pants.

“I agree,” Taric whispered, kissing him behind the ear, then trailing down his neck.

“C-Can I take them off before you do more of that?”

“Can you?” Taric asked, letting his ass grind against Jayce. He was awarded a groan, before Jayce grabbed his hips and rolled him to the bed below him.

“I don't know what's gotten into you, but I like it,” Jayce pulled off his clothes posthaste, while Taric found himself reflecting on those words. He kissed Taric and trailed down his chest with kisses. When at Taric's belly button, he flicked a tongue across it, then licked into it. “We really only have an hour before the opera, you know...”

“Then turn around and let me suck you off.”

Jayce turned around, his knees near Taric's shoulders. Taric pushed him into position and then took Jayce's dick into his mouth. In response, Jayce kissed the tip of Taric's penis then took him into his mouth. At a better angle, Jayce was quickly able to gain a rhythm with his neck. But Taric was undeterred by his challenging position and pushed Jayce's hips up and down, pumping Jayce in his throat. Able to truly take him deeply, Jayce came first deep into Taric's throat. Taric came shortly after, the few stones in the room responding, along with the opal at Jayce's throat and the three-note song of Taric's necklace.

At the sound, Jayce began to laugh. “None of your loves will forget who got to you first with that around your neck.”

Taric blushed crimson.

“You are far too attractive for your own good, Taric,” Jayce moved over to kiss him. Taric draped his arms around Jayce's neck as he did, pulling him in closer.

“You're ridiculous,” Taric said as they kissed again.

“You wouldn't love me if I wasn't.”

 

They showered together and dressed for the opera. Even though Taric watched him get dressed, he was still pleased with the final result.

“You look incredible,” Taric said approaching the mirror while Jayce finished tying his bow-tie.

“You don't look half-bad yourself,” Jayce said, turning around to admire Taric in return. “I think we may have people tripping over themselves trying to get near us tonight, Taric.”

Taric pulled him into a kiss. “They're going to be so disappointed that we're already taken.”

“Says the man with two lovers!” Jayce laughed aloud, holding out his arm to let Taric swing his through.

As they walked outside, Taric decided to try and broach the topic.

“Listen, Jayce, I wanted to talk to you about something...”

“If you're breaking up with me can we do it after the performance?”

Taric elbowed him. “Why would I break up with you? I just wanted to... tell you that Varus moved in.”

“Varus? The uh, Arrow of Retribution, Varus?”

“Yeah...” Taric nodded.

Jayce did not stop walking towards the opera-house, but Taric could see his brain was spinning through the information. “You are with Varus, as well as Ezreal and me?” He didn't let Taric respond, “That isn't judgment, I want to clarify, I just want to make sure I'm understanding.”

“Yes,” Taric said, using his free hand to fiddle with his ponytail.

“Wow... How did you end up with him?”

“Ezreal...” The intonation a question of sorts.

Jacye about died in laughter. “Gods, that kid,” Taric looked up at him through his bangs. “Taric, it's fine. I mean, I hope I can still come over and all that jazz, but it's fine. I am a bit jealous that he gets to have you whenever he wants, when if I could just convince you to move here...”

Taric tugged Jayce's arm and pulled him into a kiss.

“Thank you, Jayce. I was worried you would be upset.”

“Oh, Taric,” He put an arm around his waist as they approached the opera-house entrance. “I don't know how anyone could be mad at you.”

 

It was unfortunate that Vi and Caitlyn were just inside the doors. Vi looked at Jayce's arm around Taric's waist, then to their faces, her face clearly written in a “does not compute” moment.

Caitlyn was at least able to keep her eyes on their faces.

“So you dumped Ezreal?” Vi said far too loud, pointing at Jayce's hand on Taric's hip.

“Ah, Vi, you look dashing tonight,” Jayce said, grabbing her hand and kissing it. “But no, he has not. I am borrowing him for the night.”

“Vi, it's called an open relationship,” Taric said in his best approximation of a teacher voice. “Ezreal and I are still very much together, but tonight I am with Jayce.”

Again the information ran through Vi's mind; a slow smile crept across her face. “Ooh,” She said, before swinging an arm around Taric's shoulder. “I like you more and more all the time...”

“He's not into women,” Jayce said with a laugh to which Vi quickly countered, “I'm not into men! I meant I like him like-” Caitlyn pulled her off of Taric while she continued.

Jayce laughed and continued up the pleasant banter as they all walked into the darkened room to find their seats. The two gentlemen had some of the best seats in the house, the ladies a few aisles away.

To be fair, the performance wasn't really why Jayce had wanted to go. He had wanted to attend to watch as Taric sat enthralled at the entire show. But that said, the opera was quite exceptional, and it left Taric in a very cheerful mood.

Vi caught up with them, and grabbed Taric's hands. “Let's go out again, Taric!” She chirped.

Jayce knew of what had occurred the last time they went out to drinks and quickly intervened. “Vi, Taric will be here three days. Why don't we meet up for lunch tomorrow instead?”

Taric opened his mouth to protest, but Vi barreled right along. “Sure! Sounds perfect! We'll meet you guys at the station around noon!” And with that she grabbed Caitlyn around the shoulders and the two were out the door.

“I figured you would rather have her in a position where she couldn't poison you via alcohol at least...” Jayce inspected Taric's face. “Was I wrong?”

“Ah, no... It's just that... I was going to give Varus a tour of Piltover tomorrow...”

“He's... here?” Jayce questioned, eyebrows raised.  
“He's been reading all the Piltover books you've sent and he wanted to see the city himself... I was going to show him around tomorrow...”

“Could I come with?”

Taric let out a held breath. “You have no idea how badly I was hoping you would volunteer. I couldn't decide what to show him and where to go for...”

Jayce kissed him. “He can come to our lunch date too. I'm sure Vi will adore him.”


	20. Varus/Taric/Jayce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh heh heh

So the next morning, Taric and Jayce were outside Varus's hotel room, Taric knocking a few times before Varus threw open the door. Jayce had his patented “Everyone loves Jayce” smile on. Varus looked at the two men, before addressing Jayce.

“I am assuming he has roped you into being my tour guide.”

“Ha! Yes, he has,” Jayce's smile was more genuine now. This time Varus looked at Taric with just the faintest hint of a smile.

“Where are we headed first?” Varus asked, being beside Jayce on the edge of the group. Jayce straightened ever so slightly at escorting two gentlemen. This time Varus leaned back to catch Taric's eye; his smile made Taric shiver ever so slightly.

Jayce was a far better tour guide that Taric could have ever hoped to be. In addition to knowing just where they should go, his status in Piltover got them into places free of charge. He also could answer the occasional random Piltover specific questions Varus had.

“When do I get to see the tunnels Ezreal mapped out?”

“That might be worth getting Ezreal to take you through, though if you really want to go down there while you're here, I can make it so...” Jayce said, pausing in thought before checking the time. “It would have to be after lunch,” He turned to smile at Varus. “About ready to meet the others for our lunch date?”

“Who are we meeting?” Varus asked in his usual deadpan.

The station was already within sight, when Taric realized he had forgotten to mention this to Varus... to warn him.

Vi was outside. She had already spotted them. And she was running to catch up to them.

“Are you kidding. Are you serious,” She pointed at Varus, then to Jayce (who shook his head), then to Taric (who nodded his head slowly). “Damn son, you get around.”

And Taric was blushing again, Jayce interjecting and Varus bristling ever so slightly for a fight. Vi opened her mouth to continue.

Taric waved everyone quiet. “Vi, listen. I am in a relationship with each of them individually. It's an understanding we have between each other, that we are all happy with. I would really and truly appreciate it if you would stop making everyone feel uncomfortable about it.”

Jayce put a hand on Taric's shoulder, squeezing ever so slightly as reassurance.

Vi rubbed the back of her head with her huge gauntlet covered hand. “I'm sorry, guys...” She looked away.

“Thank you, Vi,” Taric said.

“Let's go eat now, shall we?” Caitlyn said as he approached, having heard at least part of the conversation.

Lunch was a far quieter affair than expected, though Vi did ask to play with Varus's hair. He allowed her, turning to face Taric fully as she ran her fingers through the white locks. Varus watched Taric's face as he spoke with the others, but namely how he spoke to Jayce. It was as if when Jayce spoke, Taric stopped to just listen and admire. Someone other than Varus would have almost called the actions endearing.

“Could I see your lab?” Varus asked to Jayce, completely off-topic for the table's conversation.

“Absolutely,” Jayce responded, as if he had not been interrupted at all.

Varus ever so slowly tipped his head in Taric's direction. The action did not go unnoticed.

 

To say Jayce was proud of his lab was an understatement. Jayce called it the finest in Piltover and rarely refused anyone the right to see it, if they asked. Once lunch was out of the way, he took Taric and Varus there. Varus had decided to see the tunnels when Ezreal was visiting Piltover next and so this was the last thing on his private list of things to see in Piltover.

Jayce opened the door to the laboratory and gestured at the space. Taric being there meant he knew he could be a bit silly, so he allowed himself a “tada!” He got the reward he wanted, Taric laughing behind his hand as he entered. Varus slapped Taric's ass, to which Jayce's eyes followed the action, but did not comment on.

Varus walked around the room, inspecting various things on the tables, before asking very specific questions about certain things. Jayce, always impressed when anyone not in Piltover had an interest in techmaturgy, answered every question he asked with extreme detail.

“So how do you two have sex on these tables when they're all covered over in stuff?” Varus asked, picking up a bolt and twirling it between his fingers. Taric did his best to cover the blush creeping across his cheeks.

“The bedroom's just over there,” Jayce answered unfazed, pointing to the door to the apartment half of the lab.

“You should clean one of these tables to have the privilege of fucking him up against it,” Varus put the bolt down to look at Jayce in the eye. “Want to fuck him with me right now?”

“Shouldn't that be Taric's call?” Jayce asked, holding eye-contact with Varus. Varus reached up to grab Jayce by the collar and pull him into a kiss. He was so surprised he didn't respond at first, but then he heard Taric's little gasp and immediately pulled Varus closer.

As they separated, Varus added, “Or I could just fuck you and he could watch...”

Taric was crossing the room to be closer to them now. “Varus-” He had started saying.

Jayce put a hand on the back Varus head, toying with the hairs at his neck. “I'd far rather top you, Varus.”

Taric stopped now, the blush fully evident, his mouth slightly parted in surprise.

“Oh Jayce, look at him now. He's so interested in us fucking him he can't speak.”

Jayce looked over Varus's head to Taric. “Hah, wow, Taric. You're crimson,” He held a hand out for Taric to come closer. Taric took it and Varus put a hand at the edge of his shirt, fiddling with the hem. “Do you want this, Taric?”

“Are you both...” Taric looked away, “Okay with this?”

“Obviously,” Varus said a bit too quickly.

Jayce pulled Taric into a kiss. “I get to fuck the man I love with another very attractive man at the same time. The only way I think this could get better was if Ezreal was here, too.”

Varus's eyes lit up in the way they did when he was plotting something. He made the most silent of mental notes to ensure that happened in the future.

“Well, Varus, how about I show you the bedroom now?” Jayce asked, his hand on Taric's lower back.

“Lead the way,” Varus said with a laugh.

 

Jayce sat on the bed first, pulling Taric into his lap as he did so. Then he patted for Varus to sit next to him. Taric fidgeted in Jayce's lap as he watched Jayce lean over to kiss Varus. After the kiss, Varus then put a finger under Taric's chin and drew him forward into a kiss. This time Jayce struggled to hold himself still.

“So, uh, how is this playing out?” Jayce asked no one in particular.

“Taric's going to be on his back, you're going to ride him and I'm going to fuck Taric,” Varus answered, never taking his eyes off of Taric's. Taric kissed Varus lightly on the lips and then took Jayce's face into his hand and proceeded to make-out with him.

“Is that okay?” Taric whispered after letting him go. It took Jayce a minute to catch his breath.

“Hah,” Jayce kissed Taric on the nose. “I'm all for it.”

“Then, I think you both have some clothing to lose,” Varus said, taking Taric's hand to pull him into a standing position. He slid his hands under Taric's shirt and Taric put his arms up to help. Jayce stood up behind Taric, putting his hands around his waist, gripping his pants and unbuttoning them. He then undid the zipper, freeing his hands to slip down his boxers. Taric gasped at the cold hands, so Varus closed the gap, kissing him and grabbing Taric's hands to guide them to his now naked ass. Jayce ran a finger up Taric's erect penis, before pushing himself against Taric's back so he could feel his erection as well. Taric groaned into his kiss with Varus.

“We should help Jayce out of his clothing too,” Varus said, pulling Taric's pants down as Jayce stepped back slightly. Taric stepped out of his pants and nodded, turning around and kissing Jayce. Varus reached around Taric to undo Jayce's pants. Taric let his hands slowly loose each button while Varus got Jayce out of his pants with an impressive show of skill.

All three were nude now, Jayce putting his forehead on Taric's, reaching around to grip Varus by the hips. “We should move this to the bed...” Jayce whispered. Taric nodded, separating himself from the group.

Taric laid down on the bed, and Jayce stepped to the side to grab the lube from the drawer. Varus pulled the lube from his hands before reaching up to pull him by the neck into a kiss. “Lay beside him,” He demanded.

Jayce smiled, and laid on his back beside Taric, turning to kiss him. Varus handed the lube to Taric after pouring some on his fingers. “Prep him,” He told Taric as he spread Taric's legs and slid a wet finger inside. Taric gasped, but did as he was told. Jayce spread his legs and let Taric have access to him, craning his neck to kiss Taric at the same time. When Taric removed his fingers from Jayce, he scooted to the edge of the bed, lifting his knees but keeping his legs spread. Jayce kissed him once more before straddling him and lowering himself onto Taric. When Jayce groaned at the feeling, Varus moaned too. Taric felt himself blushing again; he and Jayce had never done this position before.

Varus lifted Taric's legs, and entered Taric as Jayce slowly began to pull his body up and down. Taric let out a strangled moan of pleasure, throwing his head back.

Jayce traced his cheek, “You are so beautiful.”

Gaining some speed, Varus added, “Let us hear you, Taric. Let us know how it feels.” Jayce echoed Varus's quickening rhythm.

“V-Varus- Jayce,” The end of Jayce's name trailed off in a hiss as Varus slammed himself into Taric hard and fast. Jayce continued to ride Taric while Taric wrapped his hand around him and pumped him along as well. Varus came first with a small grunt, Taric shortly after, thrusting his hips into Jayce as he came down on his dick. The gems began to glow, and Jayce found himself coming hard, his voice a shout of pleasure as he came.

Ambling off, Jayce laid beside Taric but then patted the space between them for Varus to join. In an uncharacteristic move, he put himself between the two. Taric immediately wrapped him into a hug, kissing him sweetly on the lips. Jayce wrapped his arms around Varus too, smiling at Taric over Varus's head.

“Ezreal's going to be upset he missed this,” Taric mumbled to himself as they all cuddled.

“We'll just have to make sure he's included in the next one,” Jayce said with a light chuckle.

Varus nodded, a smile of assurance gracing his features.

 

After a little nap, Jayce got up and went to order some take-out to be delivered to them. Varus stayed in bed with Taric, toying with his hair as Taric held him.

“I think that worked out nicely, don't you?” Varus asked with a snicker.

“I enjoyed it, Varus. I love you...” Taric trailed off, looking at Varus with such sincerity. Varus grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked Taric into a forceful kiss.

Jayce was at the door, a loud noise of disapproval escaping his throat. Varus promptly let go and rolled off the bed, inky substance covering him again.

“I'll meet you at the hotel tomorrow when you're ready to leave,” Varus said, brushing past Jayce and out the front door.

“What was that about?” Jayce asked, a stark frown on his face.

“If I said I didn't know either, would you believe me?” Taric said, threading his fingers through his hair to rid it of the tangles.

Jayce sat beside him, pulling Taric into a hug. “There's nothing... I should be worried about, right?”

Kissing Jayce on the bridge of his nose, Taric shook his head.

Then the doorbell rang and food was at the door.


	21. Xin Zhao/Ezreal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezreal couldn't resist seeing the rest of the caves Demacia had discovered. He finds someone on his adventures as well.

Elsewhere, Ezreal was still out exploring. It was technically exploring now, since Xin Zhao had excused him from the job and the project had been abandoned. But now it was really an unexplored opportunity and he couldn't stop himself from checking out.

Though the Demacian government had done a great job of closing off the entrance to the second cave, it was easy enough to blast through with his gauntlet. Ezreal laughed to himself as the wood splintered out of his way.

He walked in, and began to travel the path to where the archaeologists had been last. He wasn't alone though. A spear was suddenly at his throat.

“Ezreal, why are you here?”

Ezreal put his hands up as Xin Zhao slowly lowered his spear. “Adventure?” Ezreal asked, trying to disguise that he knew he caught in the act.

“This cave had clear warning posted for no one to enter,” Xin Zhao squinted at him, though some of the effect was lost in the dim light.

“I saw no such warnings.”

With a sigh, Xin Zhao walked back over to where his map was lying on the ground. Picking it up, he handed it to Ezreal.

“I'm terrible with this kind of thing. The council wanted me to come back and retrieve a few things, but I cannot find the room for the life of me,” He pointed to a circle on the map.

“Why didn't they send someone else?” Ezreal asked, taking the map, quickly figuring out where they were. Silence lingered on.

“Part of the cave collapsed and they needed...” Xin Zhao cleared his throat, “A smaller man to go.”

“But you're so tall!” Ezreal shouted in indignation, but as he looked at Xin Zhao, he realized he did have quite a thin frame. Other than the additional five inches and extra toning, their figures could be quite similar.

“Then, it's in my good fortune you showed up,” Xin Zhao countered as Ezreal stared on.

He sighed and turned himself so they were more shoulder to shoulder and pointed to where they were on the map. “Here's where we are and,” Ezreal pointed to the circle on the map, “I can help you get there.”

Xin Zhao nodded, “Thank you. I can see to it that you receive compensation.”

“A kiss is fine,” Ezreal said before being able to stop himself.

Bending slightly, Xin Zhao tipped Ezreal's chin up and pecked him lightly on the lips. “I would have thought you'd have bargained for more.”

Ezreal was speechless.

“I have paid up-front, Ezreal. We have places to go,” Xin Zhao gestured at the map, switching his spear to his right hand.

“You're telling me I could have bargained for more? Meaning...” Ezreal began to walk in the direction they needed to go Xin Zhao following in silence. “Meaning you would have offered more?”

“I am open to suggestions,” And though Ezreal wasn't facing him, he could hear the smile in Xin Zhao's voice as he spoke.

“You weren't near as friendly when I came by your office,” Ezreal grumbled.

“You caught me on a bad day,” Xin Zhao said, his regular flat intonation returning.

“Sounds like you're still upset about it,” He paused to glance at the map. “We turn here.” He turned to the left, seeing Xin Zhao's face and the quiet turmoil running across it. “Do you, uh, care to talk about it?”

It was if a floodgate in Xin Zhao opened. “We'd just found out about Garen and Katarina's relationship. Which of course, infuriated Jarvan who promptly tried to make something out of it with Garen. Lux, thankfully intervened with Jarvan, preventing him from doing something stupid, but it was just an awful day.”

Things clicked slowly into place for Ezreal. “Lux is dating... Jarvan?”

Xin Zhao stiffened beside him, “You aren't supposed to know that.”

“Too late now that you've confirmed it. Wow, good job, Lux.”

“Just don't tell anyone, please. They want the engagement to be a surprise.”

“Engagement?!” Ezreal's voice echoed through the cave walls.

“Why is it that you're so much more surprised by Lux and Jarvan dating than Garen and Katarina?” Xin Zhao asked finally, turning with Ezreal though he failed to say anything about this turn.

“Because I knew about Garen and Katarina. Half the flipping League knows about them. It's not new news. They aren't sneaky or clever,” Ezreal waved his hand in a circle in the air. “Garen and clever. Words that don't go in a sentence together.”

“Lux, however, is a friend,” Ezreal continued. “She had told me she was seeing someone, but I would have never guessed Jarvan. He's so...” He let the sentence end without going further, seeing Xin Zhao squint ever so slightly as he ranted.

They walked in silence for a while longer, before Ezreal stopped at the obvious cave collapse. “It's just behind this,” Ezreal noted the small space that he could easily crawl through. “Want to come with me or just let me go get what you guys need and come back?”

Xin Zhao crossed the room and gave him another peck. “I suppose we can discuss your fee when we get back?”

“I like where this is going already,” Ezreal kissed Xin Zhao again, nibbling his lip to explore his mouth. Soon they were making out passionately. Xin Zhao broke it off, but held Ezreal near as he spoke.

“I think you'll be able to tell what you need to get back through. It's a handful of books and some equipment. Let me know what you want from me when you get back.”

“You are sure one hell of a romantic,” Ezreal laughed, and he turned to the hole and began to crawl through.

“You have Taric for that,” Xin Zhao said to his backside.

“Can't argue with that,” Ezreal shouted back.

The collapse was short and he was quickly on the other side. Most everything was unharmed, so he picked up what he needed, shoved it into his satchel, and went back through the tunnel. On the other side he handed the bag to Xin Zhao.

“This was everything that I could find.”

Xin Zhao went through it with a careful haste that Ezreal found fascinating. When he finished, he looked up with a smile. “It's more than we could have hoped for, Ezreal. Thank you.”

“You're really handsome when you smile.”

That seemed to surprise him, but Xin Zhao continued to smile. “Thank you, Ezreal,” He put the bag down and went to kiss him again. Ezreal tilted his head up but let Xin Zhao bend down to him.

“Can we,” Ezreal asked as Xin Zhao's hands began to wander. “Can we have sex?”

“I was beginning to think you just wanted to kiss me,” Xin Zhao said with a laugh. He slid his hands down the back of Ezreal's pants and squeezed his ass.

“As much as I've always wanted to have sex in a cave, I get the feeling it'd hurt quite a bit...” Ezreal trailed off, as Xin Zhao slid a finger up between his butt cheeks.

“I have a camp set up outside of here,” Xin Zhao had moved the kissing to Ezreal's neck. And with that Ezreal, grabbed his hand and started to tug him on the route out of the cave. Xin Zhao stumbled forward, but grabbed the bag of the retrieved equipment at the same time with a laugh.

It felt like it took eons to get out, but as soon as they did, Xin Zhao took the lead directing them to a small blue tent nearby.

“Demacians,” Ezreal said, rolling his eyes. The tent had gold trim and the symbol of Demacia was on the zip entrance.

“I know,” Xin Zhao said with a laugh. “It took me ages to get used to how obsessed with blue and gold everyone was,” He undid the zipper, put the bag in the corner, and grabbed Ezreal to get him inside. Then he zipped the door closed, turning on Ezreal with his full attention.

“Where were we?”

“You were groping my ass and I think attempting to give me a hickey.”

“Right,” Xin Zhao said, pushing Ezreal onto his back. Laying on top of him, Xin Zhao began to make-out with him once more, undoing belts and scarves. “You wear too much clothes,” He stated, as Ezreal sat up to help.

“At least I don't have the obsession with shoulder pads,” He pointed at Xin Zhao's shoulder pads.

“It's Demacian standard, you know.”

“I had guessed,” Ezreal was shirtless now. “If I asked you to get yourself out of the armor, you wouldn't be offended right?”

Xin Zhao began to strip away his armor, laying it close to the bag in the corner. “You've never tried to undress Taric in full armor?”

Ezreal laughed. And then laughed again, “Have you seen Taric's armor? That would be suicide! Also, I don't know if he'd trust me to handle it either... Or that I even could lift it...”

“I had never thought about how much it would weigh...” Xin Zhao was pulling off his shirt as he pondered the thought.

It was strange to have dated a healer long term, realizing now that most people walked out of battle with far more scars than Taric had. Xin Zhao was no exception, a toned man, but with a healthy number of scars across his body. Ezreal scooted forward to kiss him as he let his hands roam.

Xin Zhao was pushing him back down again, this time undoing his pants and letting a hand slide down the front of his pants. His hands were naturally warm, but Ezreal still gasped when Xin Zhao wrapped his fingers around his dick. Gently stroking him a bit, Xin Zhao tired of the cloth preventing him full access and slid the last of Ezreal's clothing off of him.

Brushing his hand across Ezreal's cheek, he laid back over him and began kissing him again. Ezreal undid his pants as he continued, letting his own hands wander across Xin Zhao through his boxers. He hitched his hips with a gasp when Ezreal squeezed his ball sack gently. Xin Zhao pressed himself against Ezreal's body, letting him feel his erection. “It occurs to me I don't have anything available for lube, Ezreal.”

Ezreal laughed, “I carry lube with me now days.” He pointed to his personal bag, which Xin Zhao handed him. He pulled the bottle from the bag and handed it to Xin Zhao.

“May I fuck you, Ezreal?” Xin Zhao asked, sliding back slightly to tug off his pants. Ezreal smiled at the handsome man in front of him.

“Yes, you may, Xin Zhao.”

With a click, Xin Zhao opened the bottle and poured lube on his fingers. Sliding in a finger, Ezreal gasped. Xin Zhao had long fingers indeed, and was already rubbing against his prostate with little effort. Ezreal moaned when the second finger joined the first.

“I've been told I'm quite good with my fingers,” Xin Zhao whispered as Ezreal writhed in pleasure.

“I-I can see why,” Ezreal groaned in disappointment as Xin Zhao removed his fingers.

“Well, I hope I don't disappoint you with this then,” Xin Zhao poured lube over his penis, and slowly entered Ezreal.

As he began to move slowly, he leaned forward to kiss Ezreal. They made out while Xin Zhao began to thrust with more speed. Then he wrapped his hand around Ezreal and stroked him in tempo. They came in tandem, Ezreal's body tensing just as Xin Zhao felt himself reaching his peak.

“That was,” Ezreal said, brushing a strand of Xin Zhao's hair that had fallen loose from his face. “Really great.”

“I'm glad,” Xin Zhao said with a smile. “It was good for me as well,” He leaned in to take another kiss. He then laid beside Ezreal, pulling the blanket over them.

“The sun is already setting, just stay for the night,” Xin Zhao spoke in the fading light.

“We can fuck in the morning before I go?”  
  
“If you would like us to, yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw man. This fic is literally the longest thing I have ever written. I hope you've enjoyed it thus far!


	22. Ezreal/Varus/Jayce/Taric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the foursome Ezreal never knew he wanted until he could have it.

Ezreal was out on adventures for four months before returning to Demacia to see Taric. It would only be a week or so before Summer break and Ezreal was very excited about their travel plans. What he wasn't expecting was to find Jayce as well as the usual two residents in Taric's apartment when he turned the key.

Or at least not the three making out on the couch.

“How-” Ezreal started, the three breaking apart as the door opened.

“Ezreal! I didn't think I'd ever get to see you again, it's been what, more than a year?” Jayce was already standing, moving to shake his hand, shirt untucked and hair a mess.

Taric was quickly pulling his hair back into a twist as he joined Jayce near the door. He ensured it was closed before Ezreal recovered enough to speak again.

“You are all fucking now?” Ezreal asked, a bit too loudly. “How? When?!”

“When we visited Piltover,” Varus said from the couch, unconcerned.

There was a fidget in Taric's stance, but Jayce swung an arm around him in confidence. “I suppose we all have you to thank...”

Ezreal looked at Taric, then tugged him by his shirt down into a kiss. “What am I supposed to do with you? People would think I was your pimp or something.”

“Varus started it,” Jayce said, laughing at Varus's shrug from the couch.

“I get in on this, right?” Ezreal said, pointing at each of them, the tiniest glare across his brow.

“Oh, absolutely,” Varus answered, standing now.

Taric definitely fidgeted now, turning to look at Varus pointedly. “He's going to learn at some point, why not now?” Varus asked, tentacles trailing out, one undoing Taric's shirt, the other working on Ezreal's multiple belts. Ezreal put his bag aside and stepped over to Varus to kiss him hello.

Jayce's eyes were wide though, staring at the tentacles. “He can... These are...”

“They don't hurt you, if I don't let them,” Varus answered, pulling Ezreal against him and kissing him again.

The one with Taric had succeeded in undoing his button down shirt and slid it off his shoulders. Taric pulled Jayce into a kiss, as the tentacle folded his shirt and put it aside.

“What are you not into?” Jayce asked, with a small laugh to Taric. Taric blushed in reply. “It's fine, Taric. I didn't mean to embarrass you,” He tipped Taric's head up and took a deep, sweet kiss.

Ezreal and Varus's kiss had separated and Ezreal watched as Taric and Jayce made out. For the first time ever, Ezreal realized what Varus's words had meant. Jayce really loved Taric and it was obvious it was mutual. The tiniest wave of jealousy passed through him and it terrified him.

Then he saw the necklace he had given Taric, still settled just above his clavicle. Varus nibbled his ear and whispered, “Don't worry, Ezreal. You're still first with him.”

“Am I that obvious?” Ezreal whispered back, with a chuckle.

“Only to me,” Varus kissed his neck.

“I suppose that's not too bad.”

“So, what's the plan here?” Jayce asked, still holding Taric close.

“Always wanting a plan, eh, Jayce?” Varus shot back.

“It helps everyone know where they stand,” He released Taric and crossed the room, kissing Ezreal gently, before tipping to the side and kissing Varus. Ezreal was kind of pinned between the two as they continued.

“What if, we were both in Taric and Ezreal just had to sit there and watch?” Varus whispered technically only to Jayce, but since Ezreal was stuck, he heard it too.

“Hey, that's not-”

“It's not fair to Ezreal, but he does have a penchant for running off. Maybe we should let him see why he should come around more often.”

“What do you do to people?” Ezreal asked, trying to look at Varus.

Varus chuckled deeply. “No, I want you involved,” A tentacle emerged and began to undo Ezreal's pants. “We'll fuck Taric, and you can fuck me.”

“Did you catch all of that, Taric?” Jayce turned back to Taric who was folding the left over clothes about the room. He had finished removing his own clothes and looked up just a bit surprised.

“Ah, no?”

“You can't even let go of the obsession when your three lovers are discussing sex plans? Sex plans that involve you?” Jayce continued.

“He already figured he was on bottom, so he doesn't have to ask many questions from there, now does he?” Varus answered pointedly, the tentacles removing Ezreal's pants and the inky substance retreating from his lower half as well. “You always seem to be the last to get undressed, Jayce.”

Ezreal watched in fascination as Varus undressed Jayce. It was obvious they found each other attractive enough, but that's where the emotional attachments ended. Jayce was more interesting than he seemed.

Varus got on his knees and began to give Jayce head when he was finally naked. That's when Taric finally came back over, pulling Ezreal into a kiss. “I missed you so much,” Taric whispered into the kiss.

“I missed you, too.”

Once Jayce let out a moan, Varus pulled back from him. “To the bedroom,” Tentacles poured out, grabbing Taric and Ezreal before pulling them towards the bedroom. Varus held out a hand to Jayce though, and let him escort him to the bedroom. “Taric doesn't want me to scare you,” He said, turning his head upwards slightly to the taller man.

“I appreciate that you respect his wishes in this one...” Jayce responded, watching Ezreal laugh and playfully struggle.

“You should try them sometime. Taric loves them,” Varus made sure he could see Jayce's face fully as he spoke.

“Does he?” Jayce smiled in a way Varus hadn't expected. His love for Taric was deep indeed.

“You're about as weird as he is,” Varus laughed, as they entered Taric's room. Taric and Ezreal were having a tickle match of sorts on the bed.

If it were a legitimate match, Taric was winning hands down.

“That's not fair, Taric,” Varus said, tentacles snagging his ankle and tickling him there. It was his one weak spot, and Taric fell into laughter. “You're taller than him, so if you pin him down first, it's game over.”

Ezreal giggled underneath Taric as he tried to keep himself from falling on Ezreal in laughter.

“Enough! I give up!” Taric said, rolling to his side and kicking his foot at the tentacle. It let him go, and Taric turned over to the two entering the room and smiled. “So, what was the plan? I didn't hear it...”

“Because he was folding everything,” Ezreal jabbed him hard in the side. Taric feigned a pout.

“Jayce and I want to fuck you.”

“And Ezreal? I mean, he did want to participate after all.”

“He can top me as I top you,” Varus added, gesturing for them to stand. “Lay down Jayce,” Varus began ordering everyone about the room. “Taric, get the lube.”

Jayce was just laughing and shaking his head, but he crossed the room and laid on his back. Taric retrieved the lube and Varus pushed him down onto the bed beside Jayce. “Ezreal give Jayce head while I prep Taric.”

“Yes, sir,” Ezreal laughed, putting himself between Jayce's legs. He winked at Jayce and then took him into his mouth. Taric turned his head and Jayce scooted slightly over to make out with him. Jayce began to harden as Ezreal sucked and played with him.

“Mmn-” Taric moaned against Jayce's mouth as Varus slid two moist fingers into him. Ezreal looked up to see Taric's eyes closed, still kissing Jayce. Realizing he wanted to be kissing Taric, he turned his head ever so slightly to Varus.

Varus slid his fingers out and switched places with Ezreal wordlessly, passing the lube at the same time. A bit more aggressive when giving head, Jayce gasped when Varus sucked on him hard, breaking off the kiss with Taric. Ezreal took the advantage and laid across Taric, kissing him passionately. Soon their hands were wandering each other, groping one another in excitement.

Varus slapped Ezreal's ass. “Hey now, you wanted the four-way. Don't go ruining the fun.”

Ezreal backed off of Taric, who was flush and panting below him, “My bad...”

Taric took the lube from Ezreal, and climbed atop Jayce. He uncapped the bottle and poured a bit over Jayce's penis. Jayce gripped his hips as he positioned himself above him. Varus accepted the lube as he passed it over, pouring some over himself. Then Varus held Jayce's and his dick together, and Jayce helped angle Taric down over them both.

A strangled noise escaped Taric, and Ezreal could feel his blood rush in excitement. Ezreal scooped up the lube bottle and slid a finger inside Varus as he moved ever so slowly.

“Just put it in, Ezreal,” Varus said, Taric already breathing hard, Jayce stroking his dick slowly. Ezreal poured a great deal of lube over his penis and entered Varus. Soon there was a rhythm of sorts building between the four of them. Taric's voice was a symphony of moans, as Jayce pushed up with his hips, Varus forward with his thrusts into him. He came first, a long groan of pleasure as the gems in the room began to glow. It was incredibly intense, and Ezreal heard himself as well as Jayce and Varus all gasp in unison to the power invading their veins.

Jayce pushed his hips up, coming hard when the energy rushed through him, Varus following shortly, feeling Jayce's climax surge against his own penis. Ezreal came when Varus did, the tensity in Varus's body bringing his own orgasm.

The three note song played as Taric, with help from Jayce, pulled himself off his lovers. He collapsed on his side, eyes closed and breathing still erratic. Jayce pecked him on the back of the head, cuddling his neck as he snuggled against him. Varus moved so that Ezreal would also be in the middle, but hugged him tightly as he laid down.

Ezreal wiped some of the hairs stuck to Taric out of his face. Then he cupped his cheek and kissed him. Opening his eyes, Taric smiled at him and mouthed, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” He mouthed in response, before closing his eyes and letting sleep claim him. The three note song was still playing when he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like there was alot of build-up to this chapter, so here it is! Hope you're all still enjoying this fanfic.


	23. Varus/Ezreal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lull before dinner gives Varus and Ezreal some private time

Ezreal was solidly last to wake up. He could hear voices in the other room, and it was an odd sort of comfortable. Seeing Taric had left his robe, Ezreal stole it from the hook.

As he opened the door he heard Jayce's voice, “Oh wow, he's finally awake.”

Taric chuckled, so Ezreal used his Arcane Shift to join them in the kitchen.

“I said not to use that indoors,” Taric said, frowning at the yellow traces.

“I just wanted to be with everyone faster,” Ezreal stepped over to him and kissed him. “Maybe, if some day, I could just wake up with everyone still in the bed with me, I wouldn't feel so left out.”

“It's past noon,” Varus said. Ezreal was surprised that he would back up Taric on this one, but he turned to kiss him, too. Jayce laughed aloud when he skipped kissing him and took a seat at the table. Taric made it up to him with a kiss, and Jayce gave a pleased little shrug.

“Breakfast?” Ezreal asked, looking to Taric hopefully.

“How about lunch, instead?”

“Any food's good food.”

He stood and went into the kitchen to pull a meal together.

“So, how have you been Ezreal? How has adventure treated you?” Jayce questioned.

“Really well,” Ezreal answered Jayce's questions, until a plate of food was in front of him. Then he forgot everything and shoveled food into his mouth.

Taric nodded once or twice as Jayce kind of stared, “He's always starving the first day back. Actually, if not in public, this is just how he eats.”

Varus had retrieved his book, but couldn't help but laugh at the way Taric described Ezreal's eating habits.

“Do you not eat while you travel?” Jayce asked. Taric had brought everyone else their plate as well as drinks from the kitchen.

“I eat when I travel,” Ezreal said in a huff. “It's just not as good as what Taric cooks... and not as much...”

“Want seconds?” Taric asked, smiling happily at the compliment. Ezreal held out his plate, so Taric left to bring him more.

“Wow, he dotes on you,” Jayce laughed at their interactions.

“It's because I found him first,” Ezreal quipped, not fully thinking about his words. He opened his mouth to apologize but Jayce was already nodding in agreement.

“Ah, but it's true, Ezreal,” He was smiling sadly. “I wouldn't fight with you over him, though. He loves you more than you may know. I'm happy to be in his life at all.”

Taric had returned, and if he heard the conversation just now, certainly didn't show any reaction to it. There was another plate in front of Ezreal and he devoured it posthaste.

“I have choir practice today,” Taric began. “I know we have reservations for dinner tonight, and I won't be late,” He looked to Jayce. “Everyone still invited?”

“Everyone's still invited.”

The conversation moved to dinner specifics, where and when, before Taric gathered his sheet music and left. It felt weird with the three of them there, Varus reading silently before Jayce stood.

“I thought I would go check out the Demacian museum. They have a display I loaned them and I wanted to see how they set it up.”

Varus shook his head in silent judgment, but said nothing.

“I'm honestly still tired,” Ezreal yawned. “I may take a nap before dinner.”

“Well, I'll see you gentlemen then,” And Jayce left. Ezreal heard the key in the door as he left, locking it once more.

“When did he get a key?”

The book was set aside as Varus responded to Ezreal, “Some months ago. Taric was concerned after he was late getting home once that Jayce would be stuck outside if I wasn't home. Jealousy doesn't look good on you.”

“It's not jealousy, I'm just so surprised. I knew they would like each other, I just didn't realize how much.”

“Taric has more than once told me he loves me, too. He's multifaceted, just like the gems he's so obsessed with.”

Ezreal couldn't help but laugh at that.

“Your position with Taric is no danger. That said, I could just as easily be as jealous of Taric as you are of Jayce.”

“Why's that? I'm hardly ever around.”

Varus stood and kissed Ezreal deeply. “You're like a radiant light to me. You pulled me from the darkness and brought me here. You even introduced me to a healer,” He laughed at that comment. “I love you, Ezreal.”

Ezreal was surprised, “I love you, too.”

“Not the way you love him,” Varus kissed him again, and Ezreal felt the strain in Varus's muscles.

“I don't want this to be a competition...” Ezreal frowned, putting a hand on Varus's arm, rubbing him lightly there.

“It's not.”

Ezreal saw the sadness in Jayce echoed in Varus. He sighed, unable to stop himself. “Want to come take a nap with me?” He finally asked.

“Sure, why not?” Varus nodded slowly.

 

Ezreal awoke about two hours before their planned meet time and Varus was still resting beside him. It was in these moments that Ezreal could easily believe Varus was just as normal as anyone else. The only give away being the blackness that covered his arms and legs. He kissed him on the forehead, waking him.

“Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you,” Ezreal whispered.

“It's fine,” Varus swung his arms around Ezreal's neck and pulled him into a kiss. He trailed kissing down Ezreal's neck to the nape of his neck, sucking there to give him a hickey. Ezreal gave a little gasp, then Varus spoke again, “May I make love to you?”

He couldn't help the deep chuckle that escaped him, “Of course, Varus.”

Varus switched them so he was over Ezreal, easily untying the robe and taking it off of him. He kissed him again, then trailed kissing down his neck and licked his Adam's apple. Ezreal couldn't help but swallow at the slow, dedicated actions. Varus kissed each nipple, and though Ezreal was not overwhelmingly sensitive there, he still gasped a bit at the cold sensation.

At his belly-button, Varus dipped his tongue inside, making Ezreal giggle a bit unintentionally. He could hear Varus chuckle as he moved further down. Ezreal was already half-hard from all the attention that Varus didn't have to do much to get him fully interested.

Still, Varus pumped him slowly, kissing his tip, licking down his length. Ezreal was already breathing hard when he took him into his mouth.

“V-Varus,” Ezreal moaned.

He gripped his balls at the same time, kneading them slowly as he sucked.

“O-oh-” Varus had clearly been practicing. “I-I'm going to-” He didn't stop, Ezreal ejaculating into his mouth.

Varus swallowed moving his kisses back up Ezreal's torso. He kissed him on the head before kissing him on the lips. Ezreal didn't really appreciate tasting himself, but he returned the kiss all the same.

The inkiness on Varus had vanished at some point that Ezreal couldn't name. Varus began to kiss him all over again, going back down his chest. He kissed all around Ezreal's dick, before Ezreal was groaning again, becoming hard once more.

He didn't use his tentacles to get the lube out this time, instead crawling across the bed to open the drawer manually and take it out. After he retrieved it, he put himself back between Ezreal's legs, pushing his legs apart.

“May I?”

Ezreal couldn't help the blush, “Of course, Varus. You don't have to ask.”

“But I'm going to, Ezreal. I'm going to ask so I can hear your voice again and again,” He popped the cap and poured some on his fingers before sliding one slowly into Ezreal. A little hiss of pleasure escaped Ezreal's lips.

After a few moments, Varus asked again, “May I put in another finger?”

“Yes, Varus,” Ezreal answered, pushing his hips down onto Varus's finger. He added another, scissoring his fingers inside.

Then he pulled out and lubed his own dick, “May I be in you now?”

“Y-yes, Varus,” Ezreal felt like he was going insane with all the waiting between each sensation.

Varus smiled as he pushed in very slowly, Ezreal squirmed in pleasured frustration below him.

“Varus, please.”

“Please what?”

“Please, just fuck me-” Varus rubbed against his prostate with his tip, a loud moan from Ezreal following the action. He picked up a slow rhythm, ensuring he hit that spot every time he thrust. Ezreal was moaning aloud with each motion. With his right hand, Varus wrapped his fingers around Ezreal and stroked him at the same pace.

Ezreal shouted when he came, cum all over his stomach. Varus came shortly after, a short gasp from his throat as he finished. When he laid beside Ezreal, Varus pushed his bangs from his forehead, smiling at his flushed face.

“I love you, Ezreal.”

“I love you too, Varus,” He was still panting.

They laid there in silence for a bit till, Varus very gently poked him. “You can't go back to sleep. We need to shower before dinner.”

“Thirty minutes,” Ezreal mumbled. Varus laid beside him and let the time pass.


	24. Varus/Ezreal/Taric/Jayce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But why did they have dinner plans?

Varus showered and then Ezreal took one himself. Once he was dry, he began to ponder about their dinner date.

“Do you know how fancy a place this is?” Ezreal shouted after he went into Taric's closet to see if he had left anything here to wear.

“Taric made me get a suit for it, so I'm going to vote pretty nice,” Varus was walking into the closet, already dressed and fixing his tie.

“W-wow, you look incredible.”

The smile that comment eraned was even more breathtaking. “Thank you, Ezreal.”

“I, uh, don't suppose he got me something to wear?”

Varus stepped around him in the closet to the part where Taric's suits were and pulled the one from the farthest edge. “He tried his best to estimate your measurements, but he bet it still wouldn't fit you right, so he didn't say anything. He had figured you'd come in your usual travel gear and just wouldn't worry about it.”

Ezreal began to put it on, and sure, it was slightly too long in the pants, but it would certainly work otherwise. The top was almost as if Ezreal had gotten it sized himself.

“You clean up real nice,” Varus said with a laugh.

“Don't get too excited,” Ezreal said, picking up his goggles and putting them back on his head. “I don't want anyone to forget that at the end of the day, suits and stuff isn't me.”

Varus's laugh was so clear that it almost lost the gravelly edge. Ezreal pecked him on the cheek.

“We should go, yeah? Let's go knock their socks off.”

 

The place was ritzy to say the very least. Ezreal was surprised he'd never seen the place before. Or maybe he had just blocked the memory out because it just screamed in every way “unaffordable.” The doorman welcomed them both in and it suddenly struck Ezreal that the place was empty except for the staff.

“He rented the whole restaurant?” Ezreal asked, looking to Varus who shrugged as if to say, I don't know.

Jayce and Taric were already at the table, Taric facing away, animatedly explaining something with his hands. As soon as he spotted them, Jayce stood with the biggest smile on his face.

When Taric turned, Ezreal watched his face run through the emotions. Happiness to see him, surprise at what he was wearing, the slight narrow of his eyes in desire. Well-dressed men were Taric's number one weakness, Ezreal thought with a smile.

“So it does fit...” Taric said, as they approached, he reached out to straighten Ezreal's tie ever so gingerly. Jayce pulled a chair out for Varus to sit then repeated the action for Ezreal.

“You can tailor a suit for me without me there,” Ezreal said. “I'm really impressed.”

“It looks really good, Ezreal,” Jayce added, smiling at Taric who was unable to take his eyes off Ezreal. Finally, Taric snapped back to reality. Only to get stuck looking at Varus.

“This may have been too much for him,” Jayce was laughing now.

Taric began to blush and everyone was laughing now. “It's just everyone looks really great...”

“Thank you, Taric,” Ezreal said, putting his hand on his knee.

Varus nodded and Jayce echoed the thanks.

When the food came out, Ezreal couldn't help but gawk. He hadn't ordered, clearly that was something Jayce had also taken care of for them. But the food was incredible and every plate he finished seemed to summon another plate. The wine was a vintage that even Taric commented on the likely cost of. Jayce waved away their concern.

“It's a special night. We're all here together, and it's for fun. Let's just enjoy the night.”

“What exactly are we celebrating?” Ezreal asked, feeling like something was being unsaid.

“Taric's birthday.”

Everyone got silent at that and Taric fidgeted slightly before rushing through his explanation. “I mean, I'm not sure if today is my birthday. It's not like the calendars were exactly the same or that I even know exactly what day I ended up here, but I know it was near Summer and when Jayce asked-”

Jayce leaned over and kissed him to make him stop. “It doesn't matter. Today or any day of your choosing. I just wanted to give you something special for all the birthdays you've missed.”

“If I had known it was your birthday, I would have gotten you something!” Ezreal laughed. Even Varus shrugged in agreement.

“This is more than enough,” Taric replied, blushing.

“Oh. The celebration isn't ending at dinner,” Ezreal said, putting a finger under Taric's chin and scooting forward to kiss him.

Varus raised his glass to show his support, before taking a sip.

 

Once they were back at the apartment, Ezreal watched as Taric loosed the tie at his neck, everyone at the table sharing another bottle of wine. Ezreal was thoroughly buzzed and figured that Taric was probably as bad off, considering how rarely he had more than a glass of wine.

Jayce was watching Taric undress too, especially when he slid the jacket off and put it on the back of his chair.

“It's his birthday,” Varus said pointedly to the two staring. “You should be stripping for him.”

Ezreal and Jayce nodded at one another. “He's right,” Ezreal said, standing immediately, Jayce joining him. They kissed because they knew Taric was watching; Ezreal didn't make Jayce stoop the whole way, going on tip-toes immediately. The foot of height difference was painfully obvious.

“You don't-” Taric started, but Varus shushed him.

“Just enjoy it.”

Jayce still bent over, Ezreal loosed his tie, and slid it over his head. They kissed again, and Jayce helped slide Ezreal's jacket off. Ezreal ensured it ended up safely on the back of the chair. Turning to his audience, Jayce unbuttoned his suit jacket and took it off fairly quickly, adding it to the back of the chair. He winked at Taric; and he couldn't stop himself the light chuckle at Taric's shudder.

Ezreal put his hands up to take his tie off when Jayce caught his wrists. He pulled him up off his feet into a kiss. _Great, everyone can pick me up_ , Ezreal thought grumpily, but tried to keep his face neutral. Jayce set him down though, and undid his tie for him, kissing his neck at the same time. When his hand slid up under his shirt though, Ezreal gasped aloud. In response, he reached up and undid the buttons on Jayce's vest, before repeating the action down his shirt. Once every button was taken care of, they started making out again, this time Ezreal could feel Jayce's erection. Clearly this wasn't all show.

Sliding out of his shirt and adding it to the chair back's pile, Jayce knelt and undid the rest of Ezreal's buttons. On his knees, their heights were much easier to reconcile. It also made Ezreal feel more in control, which he preferred as well. He kissed Jayce with far more interest than before; the deep chuckle that met his lips also ran a chill through his spine.

He looked over to Taric as the kiss broke. His eyes were hooded and he was clearly excited by what was happening here. Ezreal couldn't stop his laugh either.

Varus was smiling approvingly, so Ezreal winked at him.

But Jayce hadn't stopped his hands, and was very much undoing his pants. Ezreal gasped when he gripped him and pulled his dick out from his pants. “Nn-” Ezreal groaned when Jayce took him in his mouth. Ezreal closed his eyes and threaded his fingers into his hair as Jayce gave him head. He could hear Taric fidget in his chair, clearly wanting to do more than just watch. What he hadn't heard was Varus get up and move behind him. He knew he was there when Varus's hands began to undo his shirt.

“I think he gets the point,” Varus whispered into Ezreal's ear, but loud enough for Jayce to hear as well. Jayce scooted back, and Ezreal couldn't stop the smallest sigh in disappointment. He went ahead and helped Ezreal out of his pants, while Varus removed his shirt.

Jayce stood again and Ezreal turned to begin undressing Varus; but he let his ass rub against Jayce's erection as he turned. The gasp Jayce let out was probably the sexiest sound Ezreal had ever heard out of him. Varus and Ezreal shared smiled at one another in success.

But Ezreal didn't make a show out of undressing Varus. He undid his tie, took it over his head and kissed his forehead gently. Jayce moved Taric in his chair to see better, angling it to the side so he could sit in Taric's lap as they watched. Ezreal smiled at the sound of Taric's moan to Jayce grinding against him slightly.

The jacket came next, Varus tilting slightly to each side to get out of the sleeves. They kissed, and Ezreal undid the buttons down his shirt. Varus slid out of it on his own as Ezreal crouched to undo his pants. As there was no point wearing underwear, Ezreal had him completely nude after taking his pants off.

“For once, Jayce isn't the last one undressed,” Varus looked over to Jayce.

“I'm still wearing my pants.”

“You should change that.”

He slid back on Taric to stand, and undid his belt slowly, then his pants, and pulled all of it to the ground.

“All that's left is to get you undressed, Taric,” Jayce said with a smile.

“But we have to be careful,” Ezreal added, crossed the room to be nearer Taric, leaning over him in the chair to take a kiss. “He would hate it if we wrinkled his perfectly pressed suit.”

“You know this is a really well tailored pair of pants and having an erection in them is actually mildly painful?” Taric whispered in response.

“What could we do about that?” Varus asked, standing behind Ezreal with an arm around him, hand on his thigh. “Jayce, you always want a plan. Have one for tonight?”

“You usually have the plans,” Jayce said with a laugh, kneeling again to unbutton Taric's trousers as Ezreal took care of the shirt. He kissed Taric's neck as he did, earning a moan and then a little jump when Jayce ran his hand over his erection in his underwear.

“Does birthday boy have any requests?” Varus moved to his other side, pulling him into a kiss as Ezreal tweaked his nipples and Jayce kissed him on the tip of his penis.

“You guys are going to have to let him breath a minute, if you expect him to answer,” Varus laughed, as Taric was already breathing erratically.

“Oops, sorry,” Jayce said, immediately stopping. Ezreal too, backed away.

When everyone stopped, it took a solid minute for Taric to catch his breath. Three pairs of eyes were on him though, which made it even harder for him to articulate anything. So, he dropped his eyes and went ahead and shrugged out of his shirt. During the action, he began his suggestion, “I don't know? I can sixty-nine with someone while someone else fucks us?”

Varus pondered it for a moment, then nodded.

“I call fucking Taric!” Ezreal shouted. Everyone turned to him.

“Well, shit,” Jayce said with a laugh. He looked to Varus a bit skeptically.

“I can bottom, Jayce,” He sighed.

“With our height differences, it's probably better if I bottomed.”

And instantly Taric was back-peddling, “We can do something else! It's not a-”  
Ezreal put a finger against Taric's lips. “Let the boys work it out, Taric.”

“Are you sure, Jayce?” Varus was sliding against him, Jayce leaning down to kiss him. “I'm not very gentle,” He whispered against his ear, before moving back to be able to look him in the eye. Both Taric and Ezreal gaped in horror when Jayce bit Varus on the lip, getting him to gasp in surprise. Then they were making out so intensely, Ezreal thought for a moment they had forgotten where they were.

Jayce broke the kiss, “Shall we move this to the bedroom?”

Ezreal helped Taric up, taking the quick second to get his pants off, before they all headed to his bedroom. Taric sat on the bed, so Ezreal pushed him backwards into it, making out with him passionately.

“Make room, Ezreal,” Varus ordered, so Ezreal scooted up nearer to Taric's face. Jayce spread Taric's legs apart and let Varus sit between them. He retrieved the lube as Varus kissed Taric's tip before; Jayce passed the lube to Varus. Over Taric's head, Ezreal and Jayce made out, before Jayce leaned down to kiss Taric.

Once the lube was open and on Varus's fingers, he passed it over to Ezreal. Jayce went on his hands and knees, spreading himself wide. Ezreal poured lubed out, sliding one finger in and then another. It was almost as if Taric's moan coincided with Jayce's; Varus looked over to Ezreal with a smile. When they were both prepped, Ezreal and Varus removed their fingers, Ezreal then slapped Jayce's ass.

“Unnecessary, explorer,” Jayce chided, jerking him by the neck into a kiss as he turned. Ezreal tasted the wine on his breath and wondered if alcohol made him more aggressive. Varus laughed at the display between them, especially when Jayce squeezed Ezreal's ass firmly.

“Jayce,” Taric said, and it was like he returned from wherever his mind was. Jayce released Ezreal and laid beside him, kissing him deeply and tenderly. Then he turned himself over and promptly began to suck on Taric. Ezreal and Varus moved to either side of the bed, Ezreal lubing himself up before passing it over to Varus. Ezreal lifted Taric's leg and pushed in, Taric's moan around Jayce's penis. Varus was a bit slower, but once he was slick, he entered Jayce with a quick shove. Jayce groaned against Taric, pulling him deep into his throat with a jerk in pleasure.

As Ezreal began to gain his rhythm, Taric was moaning consistently; it was obvious that sensation with Varus in him was driving Jayce to the edge. He came first, throwing his head back slightly as he came. Varus came as Jayce tightened around him, a grunt of pleasure following. Jayce was back on Taric as soon as Varus pulled out of him. Taric came a moment later, the gems in the room glowing in unison. Ezreal came shortly after, the three note song getting a happy gasp from his lips.

“I don't suppose you could make it play something else some day?” Varus asked as they all crawled into bed.

Ezreal snuggled up against Taric, having put himself in the middle once more, same as the night previous. “Only if he wants me to,” He said as Taric wrapped an arm around him.

Taric hummed, slinging a hand back around Jayce as he cuddled into him as well. “I don't mind it...” Taric whispered.

“Then I'm not changing anything,” And Ezreal fell asleep to his lovers' quiet laughter.


	25. Jayce/Taric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some needed alone time for Jayce and Taric

When Ezreal awoke, Taric was still in bed with him, a book in his hands. Actually, everyone was still in the bed. Jayce was hugging Taric's waist, his feet dangling from the bed, asleep. Varus, on his other side, was also reading.

“Have I finally broken you?” Ezreal asked with a whisper to Taric.

Taric looked down with a bright smile. “I just thought it'd be nice to spend our morning in.”

The sound of his voice woke Jayce, who rubbed his eyes. He was as close to a giant puppy as it got. “Good morning,” He said to Ezreal, before looking to Taric expectantly. Taric closed his book, keeping a finger between the pages, and leaned down awkwardly to kiss him.

“Me too,” Ezreal said with a slight pout, after their kiss. Taric leaned down for him too, as Jayce readjusted to not get squished.

“Me too,” Varus said, imitating the exact intonation of Ezreal, with a mocking look to Ezreal. Jayce moved off of Taric now, letting him stretch over Ezreal to kiss Varus. Varus met him half-way.

After their peck, Varus turned down to Ezreal again. “We should really clear out. Jayce leaves today and they deserve some alone time.”

“You don't have to do that,” Taric responded, but Varus did not look from Ezreal. Ezreal returned Varus's gaze and frowned, not wanting to leave. But Varus kept his eyes level with his until he found himself compelled to leave. He kissed Taric on the cheek and smiled his most charming smile.

“It's fine, love. Varus and I can go see Jayce's exhibit,” He could feel Varus bristle in annoyance but not disagree. “When do you plan to leave? I'd like to be back to say goodbye.”

“I'll be going right after dinner,” Jayce answered, his whole demeanor showing his gratitude.

“Then, we'll be back about six and we can all have dinner together before you leave,” Ezreal and Varus left the room.

 

“Why did we have to go?” Ezreal asked when they got outside, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Because, Jayce won't get to see him for two whole months and he's going to miss Taric terribly. You realize Jayce doesn't have any other lover outside of him, right?”

It hadn't really crossed his mind, but as he thought of it he began to slowly nod. “I'm being a real ass, aren't I?”

“A little.”

 

“Well, we have some time to ourselves, I guess,” Jayce said, sitting up and joining Taric. “What are you reading now?”

Taric turned the book to let him read the title, “You sent it to me.”

“Oh yeah! I had almost forgotten about that I'd sent that one,” He kissed Taric on the cheek. “The author is quite handsome, I've heard.”

“You're the author,” Taric started to chuckle.

“What? I think you're confusing me with someone else.”

Taric turned the book to where Jayce was pictured. “You're right, this guy is a lot cuter than you. I wonder if he's single.”

Jayce took the book and looked at the picture closer. “You think I look cuter in that picture than in real life? It's an awful photo.”

“Oh, so you are the author? Because I'm a big fan of your work,” Taric kissed him.

“Are you? Would you like me to autograph the book for you?”

Taric laughed and grabbed a pen from his night stand. “Will you dedicate it, too?”

“To my biggest fan? Or would you rather I put your name?”

“My name, Taric,” He spelled out his name one letter at a time, giggling. Jayce signed it with much gusto, and added a little heart for the I of Taric. Handing it back, Taric held it close to his chest. “I'll treasure it forever.”

Jayce kissed him, then kissed him again. Taric carefully laid the book on the night stand out of their way. “I love you, Taric.”

“I love you too, Jayce,” Taric replied, they both adjusted so they would be laying on the bed, Jayce above Taric.

“I know it's only going to be two months, but I'm going to miss you so much,” Jayce laid his head on Taric's chest, listening to his heartbeat. “I'm so jealous of Ezreal, I-” He cut himself off, hugging Taric's torso.

“Jayce,” Taric whispered, playing with his hair tenderly.

“I wish I could go, too,” He finally finished, looking to Taric.

There had been conversations between them like this before and Jayce never took Taric's advice, so he just smiled sadly in response.

Jayce laughed, “You've finally given up on trying to argue with me?”

Taric shrugged, “I love you, but you're more stubborn than anyone I've ever met.”

“You have a bookshelf full of proof, too.”

“Yeah, I do,” Taric smiled, so Jayce scooted back up to kiss him.

“How does it feel to finally tie down the most eligible bachelor in Piltover?”

“Considering I seem to mostly see you in Demacia, I bet most of Piltover doesn't even know you're taken.”

“The lengths I go for love,” Jayce said, kissing Taric again, then kissing him on the neck. He traveled lower, as Taric kept their conversation going.

“I hope I'm worth all the effort.”

The kisses stopped suddenly and Jayce was back up to his face, kissing him on the mouth, his whole body weight on Taric. “You're worth much, much more. More than I'd ever have to give.”

They stared at each other before Taric gently ran the back of his hand down Jayce's cheek. “I love you.”

Jayce took his hand and kissed it. “I got you a birthday gift.”

“You did?”

“I wasn't sure if you'd want it or not.”

Taric tilted his head, “What is it?”

He moved off of Taric to the small bag he had brought. Jayce had several outfits in Taric's closet so he rarely brought much with him. Rustling around, he grabbed a small box and stood to bring it back. When he turned around, Taric whistled at him.

Jayce posed, “Thank you, thank you.”

Taric sat up a little, and Jayce sat cross-legged beside him. “Ready?” Jayce asked, Taric looking at the box with skepticism.

Opening the box revealed a sapphire ring, the setting allowing the gem to lay flush with the finger.

“Oh, Jayce,” Taric held out his hand to let him put it on.

“Other hand,” Jayce said, when Taric offered his left. Taric frowned.

“Why?”

“Because, that belongs to Ezreal.”

“Jayce-”

Jayce pushed his left hand down and took his right, sliding it on his ring finger there.

“It's perfect,” Taric said, using his right to cup Jayce's face, leaning in for a kiss. Taric kissed his neck, gently sucking there before Jayce chuckled deeply.

“Do we need celebration sex?”

“I think celebration sex is in order.”

Trailing kisses down Taric once more, Jayce kissed him everywhere but his penis. Taric did his best to keep still and not be too desperate, trying to enjoy the sensations fully. Just thinking about what Jayce would do made him hard. When Jayce did finally kiss his penis, Taric gasped loudly.

“Some would have thought you were waiting for that,” Jayce whispered, taking his dick into his mouth. As he moved up and down, Taric gripped the sheets, moaning. Taric hit the side table trying to grab the lube set there from the night before, knocking the book to the ground.

“J-Jayce wait.” Jayce pulled off, watching as Taric turned and saved the book, putting it in the bottom drawer of the side table to keep it safer.

“You weren't kidding about treasuring it,” He was laughing.

“No, I wasn't,” Taric said, handing him the lube with a kiss. “He's my favorite author, you know.”

“He's kind of boring, I think,” Jayce said.

“You must not know him very well.”

“Maybe not,” Jayce kissed him again, before returning to sit between Taric's legs. Taric spread his legs wide, smiling to Jayce. “Don't look at me like that yet,” Jayce said with a little shiver. He opened the lube, squeezed it out onto his fingers then slid one in, watching as Taric gasped against the sensation.

When the second finger was added to the first, Taric was done waiting. “Please, Jayce, just-”

“Don't be impatient,” He scissored slowly watching Taric writhe.

“But, Jayce,” Taric moaned. “I want you...”

“Can't refuse my biggest fan,” Jayce removed his fingers and put some lube on his own dick. Taric pulled his knees closer to his chest, and Jayce entered him, laying across on top of him. They kissed, Taric already breathless below him. Wrapping his arms around Taric, his face near Taric's shoulder, Jayce began to move.

“I love you,” Jayce whispered into his ear, kissing his neck and shoulder.

“J-Jayce, I-” Taric was moaning into each thrust, his pleasure preventing him from finishing the sentencce. He wrapped his arms around Jayce's neck, holding him close.

Jayce continued to thrust until he felt Taric come beneath him, his whole body tensing, vibrating slightly in the moment. When the gems began to glow, Jayce let their energy wash through him. He reached his own climax in the moments after.

“Your hair's a mess,” Jayce uttered, wiping the bangs from his eyes.

“I love you, Jayce,” Taric drew him down into another kiss.


	26. Ezreal/Garen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises, surprises

Varus and Ezreal were home right at six, Varus still grumbling about how stupid the exhibit had been. Ezreal had about a million questions for Jayce and was a little sore that he hadn't made the man go with him. What was worse was that now there wasn't enough time to ask them all before he'd want to leave.

Jayce was in his full gear when Ezreal opened the door. “You're already leaving?” He asked in surprise.

“We both have a summoning, Varus too,” Taric rounded the corner, head-to-toe armor.

“Wow, that's really imposing indoors...” Ezreal stared at Taric. “Wait, so I'm on my own tonight?”

“You know how matches are, I'll be back as soon as it's over,” Taric leaned carefully over to kiss Ezreal. The three were transported away.

“Well, fuck,” Ezreal said to the empty apartment.

 

It was a long and boring night. Ezreal had really thought he'd be getting more sex tonight, namely with Taric. The realization that they needed to talk, to really discuss things, weighed on his mind heavily. Bored, he changed the beds in the apartment and finally decided to go on a walk outside.

When the door opened though, Garen was standing there.

“Ezreal?”

“You're the one standing outside of Taric's apartment like some pervert, I think I call the right to be more surprised.”

“Can I just come in?” He sighed.

Ezreal held the door open and Garen entered, looking around. His eyes fell to the bookshelf and he gave it a curious glance. “There were more gems there before.”

“Jayce doesn't know when to quit giving gifts,” They stood there in silence for a while. “It's not exactly my place to offer Taric's stuff to other people, but want something to drink?”

“You even talk like he does,” Garen laughed.

“I'm going to call that a compliment and continue to see if you want anything, cause I'm going to find what Taric has in the way of alcohol.”

“I'll have whatever you have.”

It took a while for Ezreal to find the wine bottles, and he apologized to Taric silently as he opened one. “Cheers,” Ezreal passed him a glass.

Garen raised it towards Ezreal and then downed it.

“So...” Ezreal interrupted the long silence, as he sipped at his glass. “What brings you here?”

“I just need a break from all the judgment from Jarvan and company.”

Ezreal felt a snarky comment rising in response, but he kept his mouth shut. Garen looked tired and just plain sad. “Have you talked to Lux about... things?”

“What can she do?”

“I don't know... Talk to Jarvan more?”

“Why would she do that?”

“Cause they're dating?”

Garen turned his head in Ezreal's direction sharply. “What?”

 _Oh, fuck_ , Ezreal thought in horror.

“Lux is dating Jarvan? Of course she is... That explains...” Garen grabbed his wine glass and held it out to Ezreal. “Can you refill this?”

“Yeah, I was just about to get seconds myself,” Ezreal snatched his glass and filled both glasses to the brim. He delicately brought them back to the living room.

In positive news, Garen didn't pound his glass in one shot. He sipped at it, just shaking his head. “She didn't even tell me.”

“They wanted it to be a secret...” Ezreal offered, hoping to ease the blow.

“She obviously told you.”

“She only told me she was seeing someone, I just figured it out with my amazing deductive skills,” He thought of Xin Zhao and prayed this wouldn't somehow backfire on him.

“If I got really drunk, could we fuck and then pretend it never happened?”

“You're not really my type-” Ezreal began.

“I got dumped this morning, my sister didn't tell me she's dating my best friend, they're threatening to pull my rank, and the one person I wanted to see, isn't even fucking here.”

“Damn,” Garen wasn't even looking at him. “Am I even your type?”

“I don't have a type,” He grumbled, taking another sip of the wine.

“Do you really not?”

“No, Ezreal, I really don't,” He looked up now, the notable bags under his bloodshot blue eyes.

“Come on, we can jerk each other off or something and then you can stay here and get some sleep,” Ezreal stood and gestured down the hall. He sent another silent apology to Taric.

Peeling off his shirt as he entered the room, Ezreal found Garen standing by the door. “This was your idea, you know. We can call it off if you'd rather.”

Garen stripped out of his shirt and followed quickly with his pants. “Sorry, I was just thinking of the times I was here with Taric.”

Ezreal evaluated Garen, wondering if he did anything other than train or run military operations. He also tried to picture Taric with Garen, and found it to be a real struggle.

Then he couldn't help but wonder if Taric could picture that this was happening; and in his apartment, no less. His pants were off in the moments that followed and Garen crossed the room to stand near him.

“You're really short.”

“Thank you for your keen observation,” Ezreal replied sarcastically.

Garen leaned down to kiss him, a timid kiss. Not having it, Ezreal put his arms around his neck and nipped his lip, deepening the kiss.

As it broke, Garen backed up and sat on the bed. Ezreal sat beside him, not feeling flirty enough to straddle him. With a hand to his cheek, Garen moved in for another kiss.

“How do you want to do this?” Garen whispered when the kiss ended.

“Just face me and,” Ezreal twisted himself to face Garen. “Put your legs over mine and I can jerk us off at the same time.”

This close to Garen, Ezreal began to feel a weird sense of self-consciousness all of the sudden. When he wrapped his hand around their dicks and began to move though, he felt more confident hearing Garen's gasp of pleasure. Garen gripped his shoulder, putting his forehead against Ezreal's. Continuing to stroke, Garen began to groan quietly in pleasure.

When he came, Garen finished with a gasp, throwing his head back and almost hurting Ezreal's shoulder with his grip there. Ezreal came a few moments later.

It was Garen who got a towel from the bathroom to clean Ezreal's hand. Neither said anything when Ezreal laid on the bed and held his arms out for a hug, Garen putting himself in Ezreal's arms.

 

As luck would have it, Taric was the first back the next day, but not before both had showered and had moved to the couch. Garen was napping when Taric entered, Ezreal reading one of the Techmaturgy textbooks Jayce had given Taric.

Taric's eyes moved to Garen first, then up to Ezreal, the unspoken question answered with Ezreal's shrug. Taric shrugged in kind, moving to his room to strip out of his armor.

Once he had changed, Taric kissed Ezreal on the forehead from behind the couch and whispered his question. “When did he show up here?”

“Around eight?”

Taric nodded, “Katarina was on my team. She was upset.” He gave him a slow look and Ezreal nodded in turn.

“Yeah, we did.”

Taric sighed, then kissed him on the lips, “It figures.” Ezreal pulled him in closer and took a deeper kiss.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Ezreal. Want me to make something for dinner? And then we can wake him up?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

The smell of food woke Garen, and Taric's little chuckle in response to Ezreal downing an entire plate in less than a minute.

“Good morning, Garen,” Taric greeted Garen as he stepped into the dining room.

“It's not morning,” Ezreal said around a mouthful.

“I had guessed,” Garen mumbled, the sun obviously setting. “Can I have some?”

“Of course,” Taric dished him up a plate and passed it across.

He ate in silence, before looking to Taric, “What do I do now?”

“You realize that if this is meant to be, she'll come back to you. If it's not, you'll move on.”

Garen chewed over a bite of his food, “It was so sudden...”

“She may be going through Noxus' version of what's happening to you here in Demacia, you know.”

The concept gave Garen pause, “I hadn't thought...”

“Seems to be a regular real problem,” Ezreal uttered under his breath. Taric kicked him under the table, but it didn't matter as Garen hadn't heard him anyway.

“I need to go talk to her.”

“Maybe you do,” Taric returned.

“Thank you, Taric,” Garen turned and left. After the door closed, Ezreal turned and winked at Taric.

“Ooh, therapist Taric is very sexy.”  
  
He just laughed in response.


	27. Ezreal/Taric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the two get a chance to talk a bit

Once the dishes were finished, Taric wanted to take a shower.

“Can I join you?” Ezreal queried hopefully.

Taric kissed him happily, “Of course.”

The shower was large in Taric's bathroom, and though he had never told him, Ezreal was sure it had been a selling point to Taric. If there was anything he loved more than having everything in its perfect place, it was being clean. Taric put his clothes in his hamper and laughed sincerely when Ezreal threw all of his outfit in it as well.

“It almost seems like you live here.”

Ezreal laughed, “It's as close to a home as I have.”

But Taric didn't smile at that comment. In fact, his mirth dropped significantly. “I kind of like thinking of this as your home. I mean, with me.”

“ _You_ are home,” Ezreal spoke quietly, slowly coming up to Taric, tilting his head back in expectation of a kiss. “Wherever you are, that's home.”

Taric wrapped his arms around Ezreal, leaning the distance down to kiss him. Ezreal hugged him in return, tightening his grip around Taric's waist.

“I love you, Taric. I love you so much,” They kissed again and again.

When the kissing stopped, Taric held his grip, burying his face in Ezreal's blond locks. “I love you too, Ezreal. Just knowing you're here with me, it's enough. It's all I ever want from life.”

They stood in silence before Ezreal finally whispered, “Weren't we in here to take a shower?”

“Oh yeah, I want to wash that match from my body and mind.”

“That bad?”

“Worse,” Taric turned and started the water.

“I don't want to know what happened, do I?”

“If Darius on the other team isn't enough to tell you how much I hated the match, then I don't know what is.”

Ezreal asked nothing further. He hated Noxians enough to not want any more details. Besides, the water was now warm enough that Taric pulled the twist from his hair and stepped into the shower.

“That's a nice image.”

“Get in here.”

“Don't have to ask twice,” Ezreal stepped in. “I think you have the best shower in Valoran.”

“I've never had the chance to test that,” Taric tipped his head back, letting the water run on his shoulders, pasting his hair to his back.

“That's what we should do over the Summer. Just go uninvited into everyone's homes and test their showers.”

“That's the worst idea ever,” But Taric was laughing as he switched places with Ezreal.

Ezreal faced the water and Taric hugged him from behind, rubbing up and down his chest. “Well, spoilsport. What would you rather we do?”

“Any unexplored caves on your travel plans?” Taric asked, his hands drifting lower to his pelvis, kissing his shoulders. After Taric ran a hand down his dick and squeezed gently there, Ezreal decided action was needed.  
He twisted in Taric's arms, “Did you want me to fuck you in the shower?”

“I honestly thought that's why you wanted to join me.”

“You should learn to just ask for what you want,” Ezreal kissed him. “There isn't much to use for lube in a shower...” Then his eyes fell on a bottle to the far back, behind the other containers, relatively well hidden.

“You're kidding. You bought lube for the shower?”

“It hasn't been used...” Taric trailed off, and began to blush.

“You never thought to ask Varus or Jayce for this? Seriously?”

“No...”

“Okay, from now on, if you want something, sexually or whatever, you just ask me. I highly doubt there's anything you've ever thought of that I wouldn't be more than excited to try.”

“If that's the case, Ezreal,” Taric pulled him close, taking a deep kiss. “Will you fuck me in the shower?”

“Yes,” Ezreal stepped around him and grabbed the lube. “Face the wall.”

Taric turned away from the water, putting his hands on the wall and spreading his legs. Ezreal slapped his ass, enjoying the wet smack sound it earned. It was odd, opening a lube bottle in a shower and spreading it on his fingers. The wet sensations were hard to differentiate from one another. He slid in one finger, then another, listening to Taric moan as he moved his fingers inside.

“Tell me if I don't use enough lube, okay?” Ezreal poured lube over him, but with the constant water flowing, he really couldn't tell. The long pleasured groan from Taric was enough to tell him he'd done well.

Everything was slick, but Ezreal grabbed Taric's hips and began to move. Once he was assured of his balance, he freed a hand and began to stroke Taric. With his hair wet, Taric's hair fanned out across his back, his shoulders were hunched, head tipped forward. Ezreal tried to memorize the image, thrusting harder and faster.

Taric came first, and Ezreal was surprised to feel the gems' energy just as strong in here as anywhere else in the apartment. He came with a gasp himself, pulling out and leaning on Taric's back.

“Was it everything you wanted?”

“Mmhmm,” Taric mumbled, before turning around and hugging Ezreal tight. “Let's finish up and get out of here so I can hold you properly.”

Both washed their hair and body quickly and exited the shower.

 

Once dry, they took to the bed, cuddling each other close. Ezreal loved using Taric as a pillow and placed his head on Taric's chest, draping his leg over Taric as well. As they laid there quietly, Taric playing with his hair, Ezreal decided to discuss things.

“Listen, I want to apologize.”

“What for?” Taric asked, looking down at him.

“I had a jealousy fit when I came home and saw you and Jayce, and it was really immature and I want to apologize for it.”

There was a long silence, “I'm not really sure why you'd be jealous of Jayce, especially when he can be jealous of you at times, but uh, apology accepted?”

“I'm serious, Taric. For a moment, I thought you might prefer him to me and it really upset me. I didn't realize I could even feel jealousy.”

“Ezreal, I love Jayce. But if tomorrow, you told me that you wanted us to be exclusive, I would agree to it. You mean everything to me.”

Ezreal scooted up to where he could really see Taric's face. “I'd never ask that of you. You love me, but you really love him, too.”

Taric caressed his face, “I love you, Ezreal. I'm yours in every way.”

He put his hand over Taric's, leaning into the touch, “It's why I can't demand things from you. You already give me so much. You're my greatest find, Taric. I have to treat you right.”

“Ezreal...” Taric hugged him tightly. His breathing was pronounced in the silence of the night. “I love you, I love you.”

Feeling warm and safe, Ezreal whispered back, “I love you,” and let sleep claim him.


	28. Interlude, light Varus/Ezreal/Taric

Varus was in his room the following morning, Taric stumbled across him first, always the first to awake.

His door was open and he was on the bed, lounging on his back. “Good morning, Varus,” Taric greeted from the door.

“You can come in, if you want.”

Taric did, stooping down to kiss Varus softly on the lips. Varus jerked him by the ponytail onto the bed. “When are the two of you leaving?”

“Probably this afternoon.”

“Then we can fuck right now.”

“Varus-” He silenced him with a kiss. But Taric pushed back. “Ezreal is still asleep.”

“And? We fuck without him all the time.”

“Not with him in other room asleep at the same time.”

“Then wake him up.”

Taric noted the tremble of anger through Varus. “Varus, what's wrong?”

“Why do you get everything? Why does he love you more than me?”

“Varus, it's not like that.”

“How is it not like that? He'd choose you over me every time and there's nothing I can even do about it. When he's not around, I'm left with nothing but you.”

Taric was horrified, “I didn't think you saw it like that.” It cut him deeper than he thought it would have. He was standing to leave, when Ezreal appeared at the door.

“No, stop it,” Ezreal strode across the room and made Taric sit back down, sitting on the bed with Varus as well. “I don't want this to be a competition between all of us. I love both of you, in different ways, but I love you both.”

“It's too hard to be second place,” Varus whispered.

“It's not a competition, Varus,” Ezreal put a hand to Varus's cheek. “You aren't second place. You're you, I don't want to rank you. I wouldn't want to lose you.”

Taric sat in silence, letting the conversation happen without his interruption. The two kissed, and Taric looked away.

“But listen, Varus, Taric cares about you, too. Now, it's fine if you don't feel the same, but what you said went too far.”

Varus was silent, when Taric finally spoke. “Why not come with us, Varus?”

“Why?” Varus returned, but Ezreal was already nodding.

“Come with us, Varus,” He took one of his hands and held it to his chest smiling. Taric nodded, smiling in agreement, making eye-contact with Varus.

“He makes me hate myself,” Varus said to Ezreal, turning away to look at him again.

“Then maybe you should ask yourself why. He's only ever looked out for your well being. The guy's a teddy-bear.”

Taric shrugged; there was no denying it.

Varus was quiet a while, still looking to Ezreal. “I will go.”

“That's the spirit!” Ezreal chimed in. Then his stomach growled aloud, “Don't suppose we could eat breakfast now?”

Taric laughed and headed to the kitchen. Varus kissed Ezreal once more before they both went as well.

 

Breakfast was a markedly silent affair, albeit not an unfriendly silence. Taric made far more than he needed but he didn't seem to think it mattered. “We can just eat the leftovers on the road...”

“Mm, Adventure!” Ezreal was hardly able to keep still.

“I have one errand before we go, but I promise it'll be quick.”

Ezreal cocked an eyebrow, “Are you packed?”

“He packed weeks ago,” Varus added to the conversation finally.

Taric blushed, “It's true, though.”

“Alright, well, we'll pack whatever else we need and then once you're back, we'll head out!” Ezreal took two more pancakes.

“Your metabolism will catch up with you one day,” Taric laughed.

“Hasn't yet!”

 

Varus didn't need much, what with the no clothing required lifestyle, so Ezreal tucked the few things he wanted into his bag.

“I can carry it then.”

“It's not like you're adding any real weight...” Varus's expression hadn't changed. “We can switch sometimes, if it'll make you happy.”

“Deal,” He stole a quick kiss.

Ezreal paced the apartment, clearly ready to leave. He didn't have to wait long for Taric to come back.

At first he wouldn't have said anything was different. Then he realized Taric's hair was really framing his face; like it ended, just below his chin. Ezreal's mouth fell open.

“Does it not look good?” Taric asked, immediately feeling self-conscious.

“No, it looks great,” Ezreal was taken away by how perfectly it framed his face. “It looks really great,” He put a hand up to feel the freshly cut ends.

“Jayce will be lose his mind.”

Taric seemed surprised that Varus had said anything, but he smiled. “You think so?”  
“Yes. It suits you.”

“Thank you, Varus...” Taric looked down to Ezreal. “Ready to go?”

“Oh gods, yes!” Ezreal ran to grab his bag. Taric retrieved his, which Varus gingerly took from him.

“We're all going to take turns. I'm going first.”

“Alright, Varus,” Their hands brushed, so Varus pulled on his sleeve. Taric leaned down and Varus took a kiss.

Taric smiled gently and made no comment; he recognized an apology when he received one. Ezreal was hopping from one foot to the next, looking very impatient.

“Let's go!”

The three exited the apartment, destination unknown.


	29. Ezreal/Varus/Taric

Ezreal was undeniably excited. In fact, he was so excited he was shaking some from trying to hold in his energy. Taric noted his agitation, laughing behind his hand.

“So, where are we headed to?”

“It's a secret,” Ezreal smiled, leading them forward. They were going to hit a few caves near Demacia before catching the transport Ezreal had lined up for them to go Bandle City. But he hadn't told Taric or Varus this. He could imagine Taric panicking unnecessarily about where he would be staying, what with his worrying nature.

Ezreal had scoped long and hard to find a cave he though Taric hadn't been too, and he really hoped he was right in that there were gems inside. As they approached, Taric's expression didn't change and Ezreal worried he might have been wrong.

“Well, here's destination number one!”

Varus's eyes trailed over to Ezreal before moving back to Taric. “We're going through caves?”

“Actually, just this one. I've been in parts of it before, but I wanted to see if Taric might like to go through it.”

“Because there's gems inside?” Taric questioned, smiling at Ezreal.

“There are? You can tell right?”

Taric laughed heartily. “You didn't find them yourself? This cave is full of gems.”

“Then you can take the lead and show us them,” Ezreal slid an arm around Varus's arm, stealing a quick kiss. Varus was smiling now, clearly more fond of the idea. “Lead on, fair knight.”

With a chuckle, Taric was the first through the cave entrance, leading the group through the cave.

 

Ezreal got to show Varus how to use climbing equipment, Taric being fairly well versed in it already. It was hard to say how long they traveled before Taric took to a wall, chiseling with the pick ax Ezreal had brought.

With extreme care, Taric pried three stones from the wall and handed one to Varus and Ezreal before pocketing the last.

Varus turned his gem in his hands before looking to Taric, “Show me your energy through it.”

Fingers just barely touching Varus's hand, Taric let his energy flow through it. The red stone turned an almost blood color as he let his energy flow through it. It wasn't healing energy, a tiny barrier forming around the stone.

As a thank you, Varus kissed Taric; he blushed pleasantly and they began the journey out of the cave.

 

By the time they were at the mouth of the cave, it was truly dark, so they set up camp and rested for the night. All three cuddled together, Ezreal overjoyed to be sandwiched between two of his lovers. It was even better when Varus sat up some as Taric was fluffing the covers and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss quickly went from a peck to a make-out over Ezreal, also making him smile. Varus rarely did anything passively Ezreal had decided.

“Care to celebrate our first night on the road?” Taric whispered in the quiet after the kiss, hand at the back of Varus's neck, working the twist from his hair.

Varus almost never let his hair down, but he didn't quibble at this, letting Taric remove it. Even Ezreal made a noise at how Varus looked with his hair down.

“You have such nice hair,” Taric said sweetly, and by now Ezreal was sitting up.

“I vote yes to celebrating our first night on the road.”

“This tent is so cramped though,” Varus added, kissing Ezreal hotly, crawling into his lap.

“We can make it work,” Ezreal returned, pressing himself up against Varus.

Everyone took off their own clothes, trying to keep it out of the middle of the tent, knowing they'd need as much space as they could allow. Varus fished the lube from Ezreal's bag and pushed Ezreal onto his bottom. What Ezreal didn't expect was Varus to turn, hips angled above him as he faced Taric and kissed him.

The lube snapped open, Varus pouring it over Ezreal before bringing himself down on Ezreal's cock. With a groan, Ezreal entered Varus; Taric got on his hands and knees, licking and kissing Varus as he rocked Ezreal in and out.

It was Varus who set the pace, lifting himself up and down on Ezreal, thrusting his dick into Taric's mouth as he did. The tentacles set about stroking Taric's penis for Varus, Taric moaning around the dick in his mouth.

Soon Varus was going as fast as he could, Ezreal running his hands up and down his chest, relishing in the feeling of his muscles. He came first, Taric making a humming sound around his cock, swallowing his cum. Taric came shortly after, the tentacle pumping him tightening, another having slid inside to stroke his prostrate at the same time. Hearing both the men's groans of pleasure, Ezreal gripped Varus hips and thrust upwards a few more times before coming himself.

Sweaty and dirty now, the three fell again to the sleeping bag below them. Taric was laughing quietly, before Varus silenced him with a kiss. Climbing on top of Taric, they kissed for quite a while, before Taric brushed his hair back, tying it back up.

“Maybe I should get a haircut, too,” Varus whispered, laughing quietly.

“If you want to,” Taric replied. “But you look so good with it long.”

Both chuckled now and Ezreal smiled, pulling Varus off of Taric to lay between them. He kissed at Varus's neck.

“This is already the best adventure ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm. Hello. Hi. I realize I've REALLY neglected this fic. I'm sorry :( All the same, hope you like the update.


	30. Varus/Taric Jayce/Ezreal, Varus/Ezreal

                Adventures carried the trio through the summer, Taric gathering more gems and stones as he went through the caves. They stopped in local villages more than once to box up his findings and ship them back to his home.

                But Ezreal had planned a surprise for the end of the trip, having already mailed the necessary person for his plan.

                “I’ve never been to this region before,” Varus commented, entering Bandle city towards the end of their trip. They were intending to stay here roughly three days before Taric would have to return to Demacia for work. By day two of Bandle city, one day before he’d have to return, it was clear Taric wished he could stay on the road.

                His long sighs at every time Varus mentioned something in Demacia were enough to give him away. Ezreal hoped maybe he could convince him to give up his day job permanently.

                Maybe they couldn’t travel all the time, but just to have Taric on the road with him sometimes excited Ezreal. The traveling life was obviously not Varus’ favorite thing, but he adjusted well enough to the journeying. Eventually, all Ezreal could think about was how to convince the two of them how much domestic life sucked. Then maybe he could have their company all the time.

                Unwinding in the room and enjoying an actual shower for once,               Ezreal’s surprise guest knocked at the door.

                Taric was finishing in the bathroom, being much faster now that he had cut his hair.

                “I’ll get it!” Ezreal shouted, leaping up and arcane shifting to the door.

                Varus watched with humored curiosity, having a good idea what his lover was up too.

                Jayce stepped through the low doorway, smiling at Varus and putting a finger to his lips.

                “Who is it?” Taric called from the restroom.

                “Just room service. Bringing another towel.”

                “Oh, great, because I forgot to grab-“ He opened the restroom, stepping forth. Both men stared at each other, Jayce gaping at Taric’s hair, Taric just gaping at Jayce.

                “Surprise!” Ezreal shouted, smiling.

                “Jayce…”

                “You cut your hair…”

                “I,” Taric only had a towel wrapped around his waist. He shook his head slightly to snap out of his stupor. “Yeah, I did… Do you like it?”

                “Like it?” Jayce questioned, crossing the room to be nearer, hand drifting up to touch the still wet locks. “I love it.” They kissed, Ezreal winking to Varus.

                “I missed you,” Jayce whispered, embracing Taric.

                “I missed you as well,” They held one another until Taric realized once more he was only in a towel. “Let me go ahead and put something on.”

                “Ah, really?” Ezreal bemoaned, sitting near Varus, before draping himself into Varus’ lap. Varus caressed his cheek, sliding a hand down his shirt.

                “Jayce just go here, Ezreal. He would probably rather relax or-“

                Jayce tipped him into a kiss, pressing their bodies together. “Taric,” His voice was sultry and low. “I would rather relax after I fucked you on every surface in this room. So why don’t we indulge ourselves a bit first?”

                Enchanted by Jayce, Taric nodded. “Alright, Jayce.”

                They kissed again before Jayce straightened them both up to be standing.

                Smiling at Jayce, Ezreal winked. Varus immediately began to work on undressing Ezreal, kissing up and down his neck as he worked. Taric and Jayce danced in a small circle, Jayce shrugging out of things as Taric’s towel slid from his hips.

                “Always last to be undressed,” Varus chuckled, watching Taric and Jayce remove everything slowly.

                “I admit, I love sex as much as the next guy, but sometimes it’s about the build-up, you know Varus?”

                “No,” Varus answered, tentacles pouring forth and making short work of Jayce’s clothes. Taric stepped back as the black inky tendrils did their work.

                “N-None of that had better be torn,” Jayce gasped after the tentacles retreated.

                “I assure you it’s all fine,” Varus returned, standing and approaching Jayce. They kissed and Varus trailed a finger down his jawline. “It’s good to see you, Jayce.”

                “You as well,” He smiled in response.

                Ezreal made a hum of complaint from the bed, practically summoning Taric to him. Varus and Jayce laughed when they realized how much of Taric’s attention he dedicated specifically to Ezreal.

                “So spoiled,” Jayce muttered under his breath.

                Varus could only nod in agreement. “None of us can refuse him, though. Or we wouldn’t be here.”

                Jayce could only shrug hopelessly in reply. “He is the catalyst of all of this, I suppose.”

                The two had started to make out on the bed, Ezreal pushing Taric into the pillows, their hands roaming one another.

                “Don’t forget us,” Jayce called, ushering Varus to join the two as well. Varus used his tentacles to push the two apart, the two other men sitting at the edge of the bed. Ezreal crawled over to kiss Jayce.

                “Thanks for coming.”

                “My pleasure.”

                “So what should we try tonight?” Ezreal whispered, looking over to Varus.

                “You should let Jayce fuck you, since you demanded him come out here to meet us.”

                “I invited him and he chose to come out here, thank you very much,” Ezreal replied, glaring at Varus. But he looked over to Taric, laughing as he saw his lover consider the image. “Obviously, you’ve fantasized about it before,” He pointed to Taric, chuckling when Taric started to blush.

                “I haven’t-“

                “Liar,” Both Ezreal and Jayce accused at the same time, laughing with one another when Taric tried to stutter out a rebuttal.

                “Alright, so Taric needs to be in a place he can see,” Varus continued to lay out his plan. “Ride my cock,” He said to Taric, “While Jayce plows Ezreal in front of you.”

                Taric was speechless. Jayce and Ezreal looked to one another, both smirking, before Jayce initiated the messiest and hottest kiss he’d ever participated in with the man. Never let it be said Jayce didn’t perform to the best of his abilities when he was presented a challenge.

                Not to be outdone, Ezreal pressed back into the kiss, even if he was at a distinct disadvantage being so much smaller than the other man. His ears caught Taric’s gasp, seeing from the corner of his eye Varus nibbling on Taric’s ear before sucking a hickey into his shoulder. Those shimmering blue eyes were entirely focused on Ezreal, only closing when Varus pulled moans from his throat.

                Varus passed the lube to Jayce via a tentacle, and while still on his knees kissing him, Ezreal felt the first slick finger slide into him.

                “Ah-“ He gasped at the intrusion, pressing against Jayce as he lifted up slightly. Pumping his finger in and out, Ezreal found his hands at a loss for what to grip. He settled upon a fistful of Jayce’s hair, dragging him down to kiss once again.

                A second finger joined the first, this time arching to rub the right spot as he kissed Ezreal. Beside them, Varus was sitting behind Taric doing similarly. Finishing preparations before Jayce and Ezreal, Taric took Varus’ dick inside himself, moaning loudly as he did so.

                “Ready for me?” Jayce whispered against Ezreal’s ear, still scissoring inside him. Jayce’s erection was pressed up against his stomach.

                “Oh yeah, Jayce,” He whispered in reply, jerking his hair one last time before letting him go. Ezreal was pushed down onto all fours, facing Taric. They could have almost kissed, if they’d been just a few inches closer.

                There wasn’t much time to think about the logistics though, Jayce sliding into him as he stared at his lover riding Varus’ cock. Ezreal groaned at the pressure, Taric moaning at the sight in front of me.

                It was incredibly voyeuristic and yet not, the two of them face to face while being fucked by their lovers. As pleasurable as it was to be fucked by Jayce, it was doubly pleasurable to watch Taric bite his lips, watching their every movement.

                Jayce obviously liked showing off, really driving into Ezreal, driving him crazy with his touch. If Taric and Jayce fucked like this all the time, Ezreal could see why Taric was so wild about him.

                Taric was panting, riding Varus’ dick as fast as he could, Varus stroking him from behind. Ezreal was nearing his breaking point, Jayce’s strong thrusts driving into him. But he won the race, Taric crying out as he came, ejaculating up onto his chest and onto Varus’ hand.

                Three sets of groans followed in quick succession; Ezreal came, feeling Jayce slam him harder, then Varus moaned out as Taric’s magic, though less intense than at his home, still filled the room. Jayce gasped, obviously surprised by all the sensations, the healing magic and the pleasure, were too much. He came shortly himself.

                Collapsing into a pile, Ezreal kissed Taric first, before Jayce turned him into a kiss between the two of them.

                “Damn,” Was all Jayce whispered after the kiss. He then turned to kiss his other two lovers as well.

                As a tangle of limbs, they all took a brief nap before Taric woke everyone up to clean up and head out for dinner.

                “We actually have reservations,” Jayce chuckled to Ezreal as he rolled over in the bed, mumbling something.

                “We do?” Taric questioned, having just put on his pants. Ezreal caught his belt loop and tugged him back into the bed with him. He hugged his lover, kissing him on the head as Jayce continued his statement.

                “Heimerdinger assured me the place was top notch.”

                All three pairs of eyes met Jayce’s. “And you took his word for it?” Ezreal asked incredulously.

                Jayce frowned, “Heimerdinger and I are quite good friends, Ezreal. I can’t tell you how many times we’ve worked together on projects.”

                No said anything in reply, but Taric stood again, Varus leaving the bed to take his shower now that it was free once more. Stealing a few more kisses, Ezreal finally left the bed too, slipping into the warm water with Varus.

                “Don’t take too long in there,” Jayce called out.

                In the quiet room, Jayce turned his attention to Taric. “The short hair really suits you. It looks fantastic.”

                With a little blush, Taric ran his fingers through the short locks. “I’m really glad you like it.”

                Catching his hand, Jayce pressed a kiss to it, letting his eyes linger at the silver ring around his finger. Taric loosed his hand from Jayce’s gentle grip, touching his cheek; Jayce leaned into it, closing his eyes with a smile.

                “I love you,” Taric whispered, smiling at his lover.

                “And I love you,” Jayce whispered back, opening his eyes as he scooted closer. They kissed sweetly, tender pecks interspersed with deeper kisses.

                In the shower, Varus and Ezreal were kissing hotly, Varus pressing Ezreal against the tile.

                “V-Varus,” Ezreal groaned to the onslaught.

                “You look good when Jayce fucks you.”

                If blushing had been his thing, Ezreal probably would have, but instead he gave off a dismissive chuckle. “Thanks, Varus.”

                “We should get clean. I wouldn’t want to make us late,” Varus was smirking, running a finger up Ezreal’s erection.

                “We could be a little late,” Ezreal whispered in reply. Kneeling, Varus gave Ezreal head, touching his chest as pumped Ezreal’s dick in and out of his throat.

                Moaning in appreciation gave them away, Taric laughing into his kiss with Jayce. “I suppose I should have known better than to let them go in together.”

                “We can be a little late,” Jayce murmured against Taric’s neck. “I doubt they’ll give up our table.”

                Fingers at the back of Varus’ head, Ezreal worked hard not to pull those white locks. It was hard to not do, Varus really working at driving him to the edge.

                “V-Varus-“ Ezreal groaned once again, pressing his hips forward as Varus pleasured him. There was a humming around his cock from deep in Varus’ throat and it was enough. With a gasp, Ezreal climaxed, his head connecting with the tile as he did so.

                Clearly Taric heard that, because the next thing he felt was healing energy rush through his veins.

                “Hurry up and get ready!” Taric shouted through the door.

                With a laugh, Varus and Ezreal finished their shower and quickly exited the small room. In an interesting gesture, Taric helped blow dry Varus’ hair and braided it for the evening. To compound the bizarreness, Varus even pulled on a shirt and pants.

                He looked almost normal, though the blackness over his fingers remained.

                “Shall we?” Jayce asked, holding out the crook of his arm for Ezreal.

                “We shall,” Ezreal imitated Jayce’s hoity-toity tone of voice.

                Behind his hand, Taric chuckled, but then Varus held out his arm and he swung his arm through.

                “We look like we’re on a double date of some sort,” Ezreal commented, glancing as Varus and Taric walked together.

                “Aren’t we all kind of dating each other?” Jayce questioned, glancing down to Ezreal.

                “You’re dating Varus?” Ezreal returned quietly, cocking an eyebrow with a little smirk as he asked. He knew that Taric and Varus were talking, but if Varus really wanted to eavesdrop, it would be easy for him to do so.

                “I’m dating Taric,” Jayce said smugly. “The rest of you seem to be part of the package deal.”

                “As if,” Ezreal puffed up. “You like fucking me and Varus just as much as you like fucking Taric.”

                With a shrug, Jayce added, “Not going to argue that.”

                “Didn’t think so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the formatting that this computer seems to enforce upon all my documents. Hopefully it's not too distracting. Anyway! Hope you'll enjoy the updates :)


	31. Varus/Jayce/Ezreal/Taric

                The restaurant was far more upscale than what they had expected. Tristana was eating there and she waved at them as they came in, but didn’t go out of her way to say hello; Teemo was with her.

                Yordles dating was cute and all, but Ezreal tried to let the thoughts end there. He had no interest in knowing what they did after dinner.

                Proportions for the dishes were a bit smaller than Ezreal would have preferred, but it all worked out in the end. Dessert was some chocolate lava thing that just oozed fudge; he had no complaints.

 

                Back at the hotel, Ezreal fell into Taric’s lap as everyone adjusted in the room to Jayce’s new addition. Not to say the place was tiny, but it was certainly small. Having another man over six feet in the room made everything seem sort of… disproportionate.

                “This has been so much fun,” Ezreal whispered, closing his eyes as Taric fiddled with his hair. He pouted when Taric slid his goggles off of his head, but didn’t say anything. Most of the time, Ezreal was surprised Taric let him wear them around the house. Their love was so absolute that Taric would never complain about something that defined his look; even if Taric personally didn’t like them.

                Hunching down, Taric kissed him. Bored with just watching them, Varus brought his book over from his chair and laid on Ezreal’s stomach.

                “This is like the biggest suite they had,” Ezreal chuckled quietly. “And it’s still not much bigger than a queen sized bed.”

                “You chose Bandle city,” Varus muttered back, flipping to the next page of his book.

                “Yes, yes, blame me. No one else had any ideas.”

                Taric shrugged. “I probably would have just gone through caves until I found another apartment’s worth of gems.”

                “Like you did anyway.”

                Jayce laughed at Varus’ antics and sat behind Taric, hugging him around the shoulders. Kissing at his neck, Taric tilted his head letting Jayce suck a hickey into his skin.

                Varus had shut his book now and was watching their interactions.

                “It’s almost no fun to give him hickeys, he just turns around and heals himself.”

                “It’s not always about the mark, Varus, but how he enjoys getting them,” Jayce whispered, enjoying the little gasp his against Taric’s neck earned.

                “My head is right here,” Ezreal said, the first twitch of Taric’s erection poking him.

                “I-I’m sorry-“

                “Don’t be,” Both Varus and Jayce said at the same time. Varus sat up as Ezreal did; Ezreal first took a kiss from Taric, then Varus pressed him gently aside and kissed Taric as well.

                Reminded of the first time he’d walked in on the three make-out, Ezreal sat back and watched. Varus used his hands, earning little moans as he sought out skin, teasing, toying. Jayce was all about his lips, kissing, whispering into Taric’s ear, really working him up.

                Between the two of them, it would almost seem like Taric would come in his pants, just the build-up getting him to pant and gasp.

                It was certainly getting Ezreal hard.

                “Okay, I want back in,” Ezreal interjected. Both men left Taric’s lips alone, so Taric turned his head to be kissed by Ezreal.

                “What should we do now?”

                “I want to fuck all three of you at once, but that may be impossible,” Ezreal whispered in reply across Taric’s lips. With a chuckle, Jayce shook his head.

                “No, I don’t think that will work.”

                “I could fuck all three of you at once,” Varus returned, smiling smugly.

                “Not sure I’m into tentacles,” Jayce spoke again.

                “Aren’t you a scientist? Where’s your sense of curiosity?”

                “Ooh, burn,” Ezreal mumbled, looking to Varus. Being with them had loosened Varus up, let him tease and joke freely. His quip was met with a smirk from Varus.

                “Fine, Varus. Let’s see what they can do then.”

                “Hold on-“ Taric began but never finished; Varus made sure to kiss him as the tentacles appeared, making short work of Jayce’s and Ezreal’s clothing.

                “V-Varus,” Taric tried again, the tendrils locking Jayce’s hands behind his back.

                “Jayce,” Varus spoke, keeping eye contact with Taric. “If you’re uncomfortable or anything, call out Taric’s name. I don’t want him to complain that I’ve been too rough. That okay?”

                He ceased his struggling, turning his attention to Varus seated over Taric. Jayce studied Taric’s concerned glance, before meeting Varus’ eyes once more.

                “How about instead you don’t do anything that makes him worry.”

                “I think you misunderstand, Jayce. Taric likes it rough. Likes it really rough. He doesn’t know what you do or don’t like and doesn’t want you to get hurt. I’m trying to help both of you feel more comfortable with this.”

                Listening quietly, Ezreal played with the tentacle that had been left with him. It was obvious Varus was focused on other things, since it mostly just switched slowly back and forth like a cat’s tail. Eventually he was mesmerized by the movements, almost missing the conversation playing out between the three.

                “I’ve had rough before,” Jayce said, looking to Taric and then Varus. “Let’s see what I can handle.”

                “That’s what I like to hear,” Varus replied, the tentacles forcefully pressing him into the bed. “Ezreal,” Varus called over to his distracted blond lover.

                “Mm? Oh sorry,” Ezreal let go of the tendril he was squeezing and it responded by encircling his body, toying with his dick to get him hard.

                Of course, when he drew his eyes to Jayce, mostly face down in the bed, tentacles caressing his body, one tightening around his dick, Ezreal found himself get hard without the tendril’s encouragement.

                Varus undressed Taric manually, kissing him, keeping Taric’s attention on him. Once he was undressed, Varus grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled Taric above him as Varus laid down. He was angling his neck to see the other two men, Taric surprised at the position change.

                By now a tentacle was pouring lube over Jayce’s asshole, another tentacle in his mouth; Jayce was moaning around it though, the tentacle around his dick stroking him at the same time.

                “Fuck me while you watch,” Varus said, handing the lube to Taric after he poured some on the tentacle that handed it to him. Taric figured out why he had done that; the slick tentacle slid inside him as he prepped his dick.

                As Taric pushed inside of Varus, a tentacle pushed into Jayce and Ezreal at the same time, both men moaning loudly. Given, Jayce’s was still a bit muffled, something occupying his mouth; the one that had forced him down in the bed had tugged him back up to all fours. Then it left his mouth, retreating to join the first.

                “Ahh-“ Jayce cried out when the second tentacle joined the first. He bucked forward, but was held in place by the tendril around his dick.

                It was damn hot to watch, Ezreal thought, still on his knees; a tentacle was working both inside him and at his dick, but he still enjoyed watching all that was happening in front of him.

                Shuddering from all the sensations, Jayce was the noisiest of the four, straining to maintain some form of control. Varus tilted his head back as he was fucked, moaning, watching the other two men to decide what further to do. Above him Taric was groaning himself, maintaining his rhythm as he was also penetrated by the tentacle inside him. He forced himself to look up and gasped at the sight in front of him.

                Jayce’s eyes were glossing over, focus fading as the tentacle at his dick thinned at the tip, pressing inside. He screamed then, coming hard, his whole body jerking, rocking the entire bed. Ezreal grunted, coming himself, the tentacles quickening their pace in response to Jayce.

                “Uhn-“ Taric groaned out, coming on an in-thrust into Varus. He closed his eyes as he came, and his energy filled the room. Varus came to this, running a finger over the hickey Jayce had left on Taric’s neck as it healed.

                The three note song of Ezreal’s necklace played in the silence, Jayce finally being released, falling into the bed. Just as soon as Taric returned to his senses, he pulled from Varus with a quick kiss before turning his attention to Jayce.

                “Are you okay-“

                Jayce jerked him down into a kiss.

                “Told you he’d be fine.”


	32. Malzahar/Ezreal/Talon

                Everyone slept in the same bed that night and Ezreal was overwhelmingly sad the next morning.

                They were all parting now, Taric and Varus returning to Demacia, Jayce back to Piltover.

                “Where are you headed to next?” Taric whispered in the early glow of the morning sun. Varus rolled over to pay attention, too; Jayce made a quiet noise that betrayed he was still sleeping.

                “Shurima,” He replied. This was mostly the truth; he truly intended to look again for Icathia.

                “Be careful, honey,” Taric replied.

                “I’m taking your bracelet with me, no worries.”

                Varus eyed him with a little frown. “Take care, love.”

                Soon the bed was a pile of little kisses and gentle caresses. All the movements woke Jayce who smiled and watched the scene.

                “Aren’t we all just precious?”

               

                Packing up, Taric stole another kiss before truly saying goodbye to Ezreal. They embraced, Taric humming against his lover’s head.

                “I love you.”

                “I love you, too, Taric. I’ll be back before you know it.”

                There was a silence before Taric nodded. “I know. I’ll still miss you.”

                Ezreal gave a tiny shrug into the embrace. “You know, you could join me. I mean, you could quit after this semester, if you really felt you owed them,” He spoke quietly.

                Taric was quiet in reply, kissing Ezreal on the top of the head. “I’ll think about it,” He murmured in reply. Breaking from the hug, Ezreal looked at Taric in the eye.

                “Seriously?”

                “I’ve missed traveling. I’ve missed being with you.”

                Trying to not be too excited, Ezreal smiled. “Think about it, love.”

                “I will.”

 

                The road to Shurima was long, even if he was coming up from Bandle city. First mountains and then desert; if he weren’t so in love with adventure and traveling, he would have probably likened this to hell. But he hadn’t entered the desert from this direction before, so he was excited to try the new route.

                Quickly, however, he realized there was a reason he hadn’t gone this way. The desert had gotten nastier in the years he’d been away, howling winds and grinding dirt making his trek seriously unpleasant.

                Plus, he had been given a map and that just went against everything he believed it.

                “And, I’m fucking lost,” Ezreal grumbled. He was never that lost; one thing he thought truly lucky about himself was his penchant for directions. If anything, he could turn around and head back to the town he’d left some hours ago.

                “Depends on where you were trying to go,” Someone replied.

                The sudden addition made Ezreal spin around, trying to locate the source.

                “No need to panic, explorer,” Malzahar emerged from the sand, sparkling purple around the ground he rose from.

                _Holy shit_ , Ezreal thought, unable to orate anything. The desert had gotten more dangerous in his absence indeed.

                “Where are you trying to go, Ezreal?”

                “I-Icathia…”

                Those shining blue eyes lit up, laughter pouring from Malzahar’s throat. Varus’ voice was the way it was because of a corruption he had chosen; Malzahar’s sounded like something alien trying to imitate a normal voice. A small shudder of horror ran through Ezreal’s body.

                Then he was falling and he wasn’t even sure through what or how.

 

                He landed in a heap on a bed, another man making a noise of protest as he hit the mattress.

                “What’s this, Malzahar?” A deep voice questioned, escaping the bed and quickly leaving the room. Still dizzy from the fall, Ezreal watched the long black hair retreat; his head was whirling, so he just closed his eyes, laying against the bed.

                “Don’t worry. He’s looking for Icathia.”

                “Malzahar-“

                The conversation cut off, so Ezreal opened his eyes again. He looked around, but he couldn’t spot anyone in the room. Then Malzahar stepped through the doorway, leaning against the doorframe.

                Ezreal had never seen Malzahar walk on the ground. For some reason, it was kind of disconcerting to see.

                “Are you alright?”

                “Where am I?”

                “My home,” Malzahar replied, smiling, moving to sit on the edge of the bed with Ezreal.

                “In Shurima?”

                “Yes.”

                “Who else is here?”

                With a chuckle, Malzahar shook his head. “If he wants to introduce himself to you, he can do so later. So, why do you want to see Icathia?”

                “I’m an explorer. No one believes it even exists. I’ve got to see it.”

                “Do you want to be taken over by the void?” The other voice asked now, another man stepping into the room. Looking at him carefully, Ezreal thought he looked familiar, but it was hard to tell. Then he stepped forward.

                Sitting up in horror, Ezreal dropped into a more defensive pose. Talon watched him and snorted in derision.

                “Malzahar will take you, if you want to go. We aren’t even that far from there. But if you go, you won’t come back. Least, not as you are now, if at all.”

                “Ah, don’t scare him,” Malzahar laughed again. “Come, Ezreal. I can show you the path from here if you don’t trust me.” He stood and walked past Talon, giving him a pointed glance.

                The dynamics of their relationship confused Ezreal; what did the two even share? Why was Talon, a Noxian, out in the middle of Shurima with the Prophet of the Void? This was all so strange. Still, he stood from the bed, making to follow Malzahar.

                “Don’t be a fool, Ezreal.”

                Hearing his name spoken by a Noxian made him bristle, but he turned himself slightly and passed Talon, following Malzahar down the hall. There were many closed doors in this home, the whole place seeming quite large. In fact, the longer he walked, the less it seemed like a home at all, but a village.

                “It’s a villa,” Talon said behind him, spooking the hell out of him once more.

                “Ah-“ Ezreal stumbled forward, turning to glare at Talon. “Assassins,” He muttered under his breath. Then he thought about what he’d said. “Wait, a villa?”

                “Yes, a villa. A place where more than Malzahar lived once. Undoubtedly, this place was teeming with people before Malzahar fell to the Void.”

                “You two are awfully slow,” Malzahar’s voice called from some distance. Ezreal quickened his pace, not appreciating Talon’s company.

                He entered a large kitchen area, Malzahar floating just off the ground near the back door.

                “Come here, explorer.”

                He plodded forward and watched as Malzahar threw open the door; howling sand blew across the entrance, visibility literally zero. Undeterred, Malzahar stuck his hand out into the dirt.

                “If you go that way about twenty miles, you’ll be in Icathia.”

                Ezreal couldn’t even see in what direction Malzahar was pointing.

                “Good luck.”

               Realizing the game, Ezreal pushed Malzahar’s arm back into the room and closed the door. Talon made a noise of approval next to him, the quick moving assassin made him jump again.

                Shining blue eyes smiled into Ezreal’s, “I can take you of course. But I can’t guarantee your safety.”

                “Malzahar.”

                And Malzahar’s whole demeanor changed, blue eyes dulling as he looked over Ezreal’s head to Talon. “Oh, fine. I’ll stop taunting him.”

                “Send him home.”

                “Where is home, explorer?”

                Ezreal got silent, thinking of Taric, but knowing if he just landed on his doorstep, Taric would probably have a heart attack. There was no way he was going to Jayce’s lab either; he could hear the man’s speech in his mind already.

                “Nowhere to call home?” Talon questioned quietly, eyes looking out into the swirling dust.

                “I know he has lovers. I’ve seen the way he is treated, especially by the gem knight. Why not have me send you to him?” Malzahar questioned, those eyes glimmering a bit.

                “I don’t-“

                “Why not stay, Ezreal?”

                “What?”

                “Tonight. Stay. Talon and I can show you our hospitality and then send you home in the morning.”

                There was an indignant noise from Talon, but Malzahar let his feet connect with the floor, walking to stand behind him. Ezreal watched as Malzahar must have been saying something to him, his jaw movements showing even through the scarf over his mouth. He watched as Talon turned his head to listen closely, those dark eyes far away, focused entirely on Malzahar’s words.

                They were lovers, Ezreal realized; Malzahar tugged his scarf down at the last word, kissing Talon’s nape as he let out a sound between a huff and a gasp.

                “How about it, Ezreal?” Malzahar asked now.

                “I don’t fuck Noxians,” He answered quicker than he intended, not showing any tact.

                And to this, Talon laughed. “I owe loyalty to Marcus DuCouteau, nothing else.”

                “That doesn’t change the fact that-“

                “I can’t change where I was born, Ezreal. That doesn’t mean I have to consider it home.”

                Malzahar was smiling, face still angled downwards, fiddling with the hairs framing Talon’s face. His eyes weren’t on Ezreal at all, letting the two have as private a conversation as possible while he was still in the room.

                “I suppose that’s true-“

                “Unless you don’t find us appealing?” Malzahar questioned now, looking up from Talon’s shoulder. Able to see both of their faces in the light, Ezreal was surprised at how handsome they both were.

                An upturned nose and strong jaw finished off the puzzle of Malzahar’s face, usually obstructed by his scarf. Talon had sharper features, something Ezreal had never bothered to study when on the Rift with him. Both were quite attractive, Malzahar obviously incredibly physically as well as magically strong. Lithe and thin, Talon’s muscle wasn’t as pronounced, but it didn’t mean it wasn’t there. They were basically eye-to-eye, maybe half an inch more to Talon’s stature versus his own.

                The man was an assassin after all; quick and small sort of a necessity. Malzahar was the tallest of the three, but only by maybe one or two inches. Ezreal bet he would stand eye-to-eye with Varus easily.

                Talon continued to frown as Ezreal evaluated them.

                “No one will force you,”Malzahar added, turning slightly, heading back up the hall towards the bedroom. The Noxian assassin followed behind him. Alone in the kitchen, Ezreal debated with himself for a few moments, before heading up to where he knew they had gone.

                On the bed, Talon was above Malzahar, kissing him intently; it was surprisingly tender, Malzahar chuckling into the kisses. His gloves and scarf were already removed, Talon working on his shirt to follow. Once that pulled free, Ezreal found himself liking the idea of participating more and more.

                As if to seal the deal, Malzahar pulled Talon down again, kissing and biting his neck until the assassin moaned. That deep voice hummed against his ears, making Ezreal wonder about what other noises he might make.

                “Well?” Talon asked, realizing Malzahar had ceased his actions and was waiting for his response. This was the moment where he either agreed to join or Malzahar dumped him somewhere.

                “I-“

                “You can choose who you want to top,” Malzahar suddenly added, Talon keeping his gaze level with Ezreal’s. While Ezreal tried to stumble through a response, Malzahar pulled up Talon’s tank-top and turned Talon around to present him. Then he placed his lips to Talon’s nape, letting his hands roam further.

                “Okay, fine,” Ezreal began. “I’m topping Talon though, because I’m not comfortable with the idea of a Noxian being… in me,” He finished, realizing he was agreeing to let Malzahar top him.

                Talon shrugged and Malzahar nodded, “Then come here, explorer.”

                He stepped forward, approaching them slowly. As soon as he made it to the edge, Talon broke loose and sat right in front of him. Trying his confidence, Ezreal leaned down; Talon completed the action, kissing him lightly, before deepening it. When it broke, Malzahar crawled over and grabbed a fistful of Ezreal’s hair, jerking him down into a passionate kiss.

                It left Ezreal breathless, Malzahar tugging him onto the bed when it ended.

                “You made the right choice,” Malzahar whispered, Talon undoing his jacket and belts in quick succession as Malzahar spoke to him. “Talon can be quite aggressive when he tops-“

                And in a flash, Talon had Malzahar’s hair in his fist, yanking him into a kiss. Though it looked like it was quite a painful grip, Malzahar groaned against Talon’s mouth, clearly liking what he did. How these two got together, Ezreal really wanted to know. The story was probably unbelievable.

                Ezreal was now on the outside of the two, shirtless, pants undone but not removed. Talon kept the handful of hair even as he gripped Malzahar’s waistband, tugging it downwards. Using his levitation, Malzahar assisted him in removing the pants, leaving him nude. Malzahar was laughing, even as he was kissed, even as Talon’s hands grabbed every inch of him. The passionate desperation to Talon’s actions were incredibly curious, considering how passively Malzahar let him do it all.

                In a fight, Malzahar could probably kill anyone a hundred times over, physically alone. Just as he was starting to think this wasn’t such a good idea, Malzahar pushed back, reminding Talon of their guest.

                “Don’t leave Ezreal out,” Malzahar murmured, gliding over to Ezreal. This time when they kissed, it wasn’t like Malzahar was trying to drown him. It was gentle, tender even. Mazlahar let his hands roam, caressing his cheek, fingers sliding down his chest. Those same dedicated motions pulled him free from the last of his clothing; nothing prohibiting him, Malzahar pressed himself against Ezreal’s body.

                While they kissed, Talon had stood and stripped himself of the last of his clothing. Seeing his thin frame almost made Ezreal feel pity towards the man; he appeared almost too skinny. Though when he moved, it was evident his small body didn’t bother him. He moved like a snake; subtle, quick, with a purpose. There was a little purr of approval from Malzahar as Talon returned.

                “Talon,” He held his hand out to him. Accepting it, Talon joined them on the bed again, the three facing each other on their knees.

                There was a moment where they all just looked at each other, inspecting one another. Then Talon kissed Ezreal, fingers wrapping around his dick and stroking him slowly. Malzahar was behind Talon, sucking on his neck to bring another bruise.

                Both men had plenty of tiny bruises all over their shoulders and some lower, and Ezreal realized now they weren’t training marks. They were the evidence of their love making, unashamedly marking one another. After earning a groan from Talon, Malzahar left his shoulder and floated around to be behind Ezreal.

                Sandwiched between them, Ezreal could only gasp when both men in tandem took to a shoulder each, sucking hickeys into his skin. The sensations were intense, Malzahar taking over Talon’s earlier task, gripping his and Talon’s dicks together and rubbing them.

                “Ahh-“ Ezreal moaned, feeling his pleasure build. Talon bucked himself forward, finishing the hickey and Malzahar let go with his hand, biting skin before finishing up his half of the bruise.

                Ezreal pushed Talon back into the bed, Malzahar pressing his body against Ezreal’s as they fell into position. A bottle of lube was handed to Ezreal by Malzahar before he could even consider how he had gotten it. Below him, Talon spread his legs, eyes watching Ezreal’s actions; though Talon was hard, Ezreal wouldn’t have called his look lust. It was analyzing, studying how Ezreal would act.

                The judgment urged him on, challenge never intimidating him. With the first slick finger, he arched quickly, earning a moan almost instantly from Talon. A deep chuckle escaped Malzahar before he wrapped his hand around the one Ezreal was using to hold the lube, pouring some over his own fingers. Ezreal lurched forward when Malzahar pressed two fingers inside at once, gasping at the sensation himself.

                He added a second finger to Talon, realizing that the intensity of Malzahar’s deft fingers might push him over before he wanted. There was no way he would lose this. As soon as he knew Talon was ready, he withdrew his fingers, lubing his own dick, before setting the lube down out of his grasp; he pushed his dick inside Talon and watched the assassin throw his head back, articulating his pleasure.

                Malzahar was watching, head just over Ezreal’s shoulder, studying Talon’s face as Ezreal began a languid pace. Without the sudden feeling of Malzahar entering him, Ezreal could have almost forgotten he was there. Not so when he felt Malzahar penetrate him.

He threw his head back with a cry of pleasure and heard Talon chuckle this time. Clearly there was some contest going on here or something, Ezreal the prize. Still, Ezreal wanted to hear them both moaning, so he fought to bring his concentration back to pleasuring the man below him.

                Looking down into those dark eyes, Ezreal began again at his pace; Malzahar followed suite, somehow letting him lead. Talon took it upon himself to touch himself, stroking his cock with hooded eyes, switching his gaze between the explorer and the prophet throughout.

                All the same, Malzahar was damn skilled at hitting the right spot inside him and Talon knew to work his hips in such a way that really let him thrust deep. Both sensations, combined with the moans of the two men were bringing him quickly to his own orgasm.

                “You’re free to come any time you like, Ezreal,” Malzahar whispered against his neck.

                Talon eyes connected with his and it tipped him over the edge. Ezreal came hard, groaning aloud, jerking forward as he climaxed. Both men made little noises of pleasure, neither stopping their actions. Malzahar continued to drive into him, Talon stroking his dick faster.

                Though he couldn’t tell it seemed as if they came at the same time, both sucking in a breath of air when they did. Just after they called each other’s names, Ezreal shuddered; it was almost as if he was but wasn’t there. Even now it was still about their pleasure.

                Ezreal couldn’t move until Malzahar did and even when he did pull out, Ezreal groaned at the loss. Talon made a quip as well when he pulled out. Turning his head, Malzahar planted a kiss to Ezreal’s forehead, before kissing him on the mouth. Talon lay panting on the bed, but kissed Ezreal the moment Malzahar pressed him down into the mattress.

                “Am I staying-“

                “Go to sleep, Ezreal,” Talon demanded, rolling away. Malzahar laughed, but draped an arm across Ezreal snuggling him up close.

                “He’s always like that. He hates to seem vulnerable.”

                With a huff, Talon rolled back over, glaring at Malzahar. Then he grabbed Ezreal and pulled him from Malzahar’s arms, up against his own body. Talon took a passionate kiss then and Ezreal groaned in protest.

                “Guys, please-“

                “No, it’s fine. This is better,” Malzahar uttered, nuzzling his face into Ezreal’s neck. Talon nodded, putting his chin to Ezreal’s forehead.

                “I agree,” He draped an arm across Ezreal, leaving his hand near his hip. Malzahar placed his hand over it and Ezreal found it strangely comforting when they laced their fingers together. These two were a powder keg, but it was obvious they were trying to make it something real. As real as it could be, between too intensely different people.

                And that was something Ezreal could respect, sleep overtaking any other thought.


	33. Xin Zhao/Taric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezreal's kind of a pimp, methinks.

                The next morning, only Malzahar was still in the bed, the prophet asleep, a tiny hum of noise for his breathing.

                Talon was seated in a chair not too far away, hair wet from a shower dressed only in his pants, reading a book. His eyes connected with Ezreal’s in a predatory way, before he blinked and no longer appeared threatening. The assassin made a tick of disapproval, so Ezreal looked away.

                Asleep, Malzahar looked normal; in fact, he even looked about the same age as Ezreal, maybe younger. If he had to guess, he would probably put both he and Talon as older than the prophet. The thought was kind of strange to him.

                He hadn’t heard Talon move until he was with him on the bed, sitting near Ezreal. Talon nodded to Malzahar, then looked again to Ezreal. Unsure exactly what he was asking, Ezreal smiled a little. Like this, Malzahar was incredibly cute.

                Reaching across Ezreal, Talon dusted a few strands of Malzahar’s hair from his face and spoke quietly. “If you would like to shower, you may.”

                It roused him to move, somehow understanding he needed to be out of the room for at least a few minutes. Ezreal was loathe to leave though; there was so much going on here that he wished he could be privy to.

 

                His shower was pleasant and warm, which suited Ezreal just fine. When he exited, neither man was in the room, leaving Ezreal to change in peace. Once that was taken care of, he walked down the hall to find Talon eating in the kitchen, Malzahar nowhere to be seen.

                “He’ll be back shortly. You have a match today.”

                “How do you know?” Half the time Ezreal didn’t even know when he had matches. He would just feel the pull of the summoning magic, and go to do the League’s bidding.

                “Malzahar told me.”

                And as if he knew they were talking about him, he came in through the back door, covered head to toe in his purple gear, scarf secure over his face.

                “Ready to see Icathia?” He growled, eyes a shining crystalline blue.

                “I think I’d rather-“

                Ezreal didn’t finish that sentence, letting out a cry as he was once more falling. He knew now however that this was the void, though he couldn’t truly focus on anything. This time he slammed into the dirt, seeing a tower in the far distance before he fell again to the Institute’s halls.

                Malzahar emerged from a purple portal near him, turning his head to evaluate how the explorer had fared.

                “Care to visit again sometime, Ezreal?” He asked, voice echoing.

                Now he understood; that tower was Icathia in the distance. He opened his mouth in desperation, wanting to demand the prophet take him back right now.

                Then he heard the deliberate click of someone’s boots, Talon standing behind him.

                “Say no, Ezreal.”

                There was a growling noise from Malzahar, but his blue eyes still waited for Ezreal’s response. He swallowed hard before responding. Clearly, now was not the time to agree to anything Malzahar offered.

                “I’d come again to the villa, if it were only to visit you two. But not if you intend to sacrifice me to the Void. If that’s the case, then no thank you,” His words felt stronger knowing Talon was at his back. The feeling that the Noxian would support him made him feel strange. He didn’t particularly want to owe him anything.

                Malzahar chuckled, faltering slightly in his levitation, feet almost meeting the floor. “Alright then. I suppose I’ll be seeing you both on the battlefield,” His eyes flashed a brighter blue, “Good luck.”

                Ezreal stiffened, feeling the energy change between the two. It didn’t linger, Ezreal fading into the Rift even as he contemplated if Malzahar’s words meant he’d be seeing the two again in the same way he had the night before.

                He wouldn’t get an answer for a long time.

 

                After two months of adventure and travel, the first few days back at work were grueling and awful for Taric. He missed Ezreal terribly, often finding himself sighing and staring out of the window, hoping to spot that blond head.

                For the first time since he moved in, he and Varus began to sleep in the same bed regularly, their sex often being more intimate than anything else. It was clear to Taric that Varus missed Ezreal as well.

                Jayce came twice that month, able to sense Taric’s melancholy, showing up the second time with flowers for both men. Varus didn’t take the gesture all that well, but Jayce didn’t seem too bothered by Varus ignoring him.

                After the first month though, the pace of Demacian life evened out, and Taric could handle it again. Even so, when Xin Zhao appeared at his door, Taric didn’t really know what to say.

                “Ezreal left no forwarding address, so I have brought his compensation here. I trust you can deliver it to him,” Xin handed an envelope to Taric, his brown eyes focused on Taric’s fingers.

                “Certainly,” Taric replied, looking to Xin. Then he noticed it; Xin was another of Ezreal’s conquests and also missing the explorer.

                If only Ezreal knew the effect he had on people.

                “Care to come in?”

                The offer shook Xin back to life. “Oh, I couldn’t, I-“

                “I can make some tea,” Taric smiled, tilting his head as smiled.

                With a laughing sigh, Xin stepped through the doorway. “I’d love some.”

 

                For another two months, Taric became more and more complacent with his day-to-day. Xin sort of ended up in his schedule as well, visiting once a week for tea and chats. Though Varus thought it strange, he made no complaint. He felt Taric deserved to have a few more friends, the man kind but quite reserved overall.

                “You’ve been a remarkable addition to the college,” Xin complimented one day, sipping his tea at length. Varus had left for a week, wanting to visit Ionia alone. Taric had guessed it was highly personal, considering how Varus had acted up until he left. The compliment from Xin took him a bit off-guard however.

                “Ah, thank you, Xin.”

                “Ezreal is lucky to have you.”

                “Xin,” Taric began, but Xin waved it away.

                “He’s remarkable, is he not?”

                With a sigh, Taric nodded. “He is. I don’t think he got dubbed a prodigy for nothing.”

                He chuckled, “And yet, he spends all of his time with his head in the clouds.”

                A delighted chuckle bubbled up from Taric. “But that’s where he belongs.”

                “It is, isn’t it…” And then he looked up and Taric’s lips parted inadvertently. Xin was a handsome man with such a focused gaze directed at him. “What about you? Where do you belong, Taric?”

                The question threw him completely off, causing him to feel a wave of embarrassment. “I suppose I don’t really know. I’ve made Valoran and Demacia my home… But, I would say, I belong wherever I can help others.”

                Xin smiled at the response and reached forward to touch the short hairs by Taric’s ears. “Then don’t act so sad to be living your purpose.”

                Taric gasped a bit, but the surprise was short lived as Xin stood, leaning across the table to kiss him. With some caution, Taric kissed back; he wasn’t sure the intention behind the action.

                His decision to return the kiss though lead to more, before eventually their kiss had deepened to the point that the table was significantly in the way. When it broke apart, Xin was smiling, eyes shining.

                “Shall we?” Xin questioned.

                Without needing to verbalize his response, Taric stood, gripping Xin’s hand and leading him down the hall to his bedroom. Down the hall, Taric helped Xin from his armor, slowing when Xin laughed as he undid the clips on his shoulder pads.

                “What is it?”

                “Ezreal said he’d never helped you out of your armor before…”

                Setting a shoulder pad aside, Taric tapped his chin; “I honestly don’t think he could lift most of it.”

                The laughter that poured from Xin then was so bright, Taric smiled and just admired the sound.

                “If you would allow me, I would love to try and lift it someday.”

                “You’re welcome to try it now,” He offered as Xin lifted his arms and Taric removed the last of what covered his torso.

                “No,” Xin replied, leaning forward to kiss Taric. “Maybe later.”

                “Alright,” They kissed and Xin undid his belt as it lingered. When those cold long fingers slid down his boxer-briefs though, Taric gasped aloud.

                “Ah, sorry,” Xin whispered, withdrawing his hands. He rubbed them together a moment or two before trying again. This time Taric gasped for a reason other than the cold.

                Pulling off his own shirt, Taric kissed Xin once more, moving his focus to Xin’s pants. The movements of Xin’s hands were very distracting, more than once halting his actions to groan against his actions. Pushing down, Xin stepped forward and was loosed of his pants. He removed his hand long enough to also help Taric free of his pants, before the two made it to the bed.

                “Y-you’re really good with your hands,” Taric uttered, Xin sitting in front of him, continuing his earlier work.

                “So I have been told,” He smiled. “Shall I show you what else they can do?”

                With a swift nod, Taric tilted back slightly, grabbing the lube from the side table and passing it to Xin. He kept his hips forward, allowing Xin access once he had spread some lube onto his fingers.

                “Ahhn-“ Taric moaned, that first finger moving in such a way that it quickly found the right spot immediately. One hand at Taric’s cock, the other fingering him, Xin smiled, enjoying pleasuring the gem knight.

                “X-Xin, if y-you keep this up, I’ll-“ Taric groaned, trying desperately to hold back.

                “That’s fine, if it’s what you’d like.”

                “Nn, Xin-“ He begged, and Xin leaned up to kiss him at the nape.

                “Would you rather something else?”

                “I w-want you to-“

                Both sensations ceased instantly, Xin removing his fingers as he bit Taric gently. The lube was reopened, and this time Xin poured some out and stroked himself in preparation.

                Then he angled himself over Taric and pushed inside. The moan from Taric’s throat was drawn out, Xin shuddering at the sound. When he moved, Taric couldn’t stop himself from expressing his pleasure.

                Gaining speed, Xin continued to thrust, hands pushing against the back of Taric’s legs, folding him back. Taric shifted his legs around Xin’s shoulders and Xin moaned at the change of angle. It did however free up his hands, so he pumped Taric in their pace.

                The addition was all it took; Taric cried aloud, throwing his head into the bed as he came. Xin gasped in surprise when the healing energy assaulted him, but continued to thrust through it. He rode through Taric’s orgasm and came just as the last clench of Taric’s body gripped him.

                Both looked to one another as Xin withdrew, Xin lying beside Taric for while he caught his breath.

                “The healing energy was a surprise.”

                “S-sorry. I’ve really tried to work on having it not kick in every time, but it’s been quite difficult…” Taric made a pitiful shrug.

                “It’s not the worst way to end a session of love-making,” Xin commented, shrugging in return.

                “Can’t argue that,” He reflected, able to think of at least a couple examples he knew personally of less enjoyable finishes.

                They were quiet another moment, before Xin stood. “If you don’t mind, I’ll borrow your shower.”

                “Oh, feel free.”

                After his shower, Taric saw him to the door.

                “Shall we do this again sometime?”

                Taric smiled, “I don’t see why not.”

                With a quick kiss to his cheek, Xin took his leave.


	34. Jayce/Ezreal

                Just before the end of the semester, Jayce had planned to show up a few days early to surprise Taric for what was their anniversary. He had already discussed his plans with Varus who had agreed to give the two a few evenings alone. Jayce had kissed him in thanks.

                “Thank me with something else later.”

                Squeezing Varus’ ass, Jayce chuckled, “If you insist.”

                So, on a Wednesday, when he was certain Taric wouldn’t be home, he swept in and set up camp. Little did he know, Ezreal was also headed in town.

                But the explorer never made plans with anyone, so it was quite the shock to the both of them to meet in Taric’s apartment.

                “Jayce! Why are you here?”

                “Ezreal!” Jayce replied, having set up his bouquet on the table. “Uh, here to visit Taric. It’s our anniversary this weekend…”

                Then Ezreal noticed; Varus was missing. Surely he would have come out to greet him by now.

                “You asked Varus to vacate the place for the weekend, didn’t you? Ah, shit, I’m totally wrecking your plan,” Ezreal rambled on. “Listen, I can come back next week-“

                “No!” Jayce all but shouted, finally interjecting. “No,” He added, more calmly, shaking his head. “I cannot imagine how upset Taric would be if you had come by and he didn’t see you. If even for a moment. You can’t leave now.”

                Standing there quietly, Ezreal nodded; he didn’t want to leave either. He missed Taric and was hoping that maybe he could talk him into not returning to the college next year. Or maybe going part-time. Or really any situation that would let them travel together more.

                The silence between the two bored Ezreal pretty quick. “What did you get him for your anniversary?” He rose an eyebrow while asking. After all, what else was there to give after you’d given your partner a ring?

                Jayce sighed, “Lingerie. And earrings.”

                “How adult.”

                The glare in reply was worth it.

                Then he thought it over again. “Lingerie?”

                “Garter belt and hose.”

                “Taric will wear that stuff?”

                “You two have been together how long now?” Jayce replied pointedly, frowning.

                _Everyone’s a critic_. “We’re past four years now, I suppose. Look, it’s just never come up.”

                “I see.”

                It always surprised Ezreal how charming Jayce could be to the entire world and what an utter asshole he could also be to Ezreal. They both respected one another, but Jayce’s know-it-all attitude could really piss Ezreal off.

                “I’ve always sort of hoped Taric would tell me what he wanted, you know?”

                “And that’s the issue, Ezreal. You never ask him,” Jayce had moved to the couch, making himself comfortable. Nothing better to do, Ezreal joined him.

                “It feels weird being lectured by you, when we’re dating the same man.”

                “Never thought I’d be here either,” He shrugged. A few moments of silence passed before Jayce sighed, “Care for a glass of wine?”

                “Sounds fantastic.”

                Jayce had brought three bottles of wine and after reading their labels once more, chose one, uncorked it and poured them each a glass.

                Jayce passed a glass to Ezreal, then held his glass over for Ezreal to toast.

                “To surprises,” Jayce said.

                “To Taric.”

                And at that they both drank. After the first sip, they continued to sip, until finally Jayce brought up some project he was working on. Then the conversation spiraled into Techmaturgy talk, both talking rapidly, throwing ideas back and forth. It was hardly any time at all until the whole table was covered in paper with their notes and designs. During all of this, Jayce was quite liberal with pouring the wine, and they finished a bottle between them with ease.

                Didn’t stop Jayce though, who just opened another. Tipsy and jazzed about their ideas, Ezreal jerked Jayce down and kissed him. Jayce responded just as eagerly, and the contest was on.

                Pulling clothes off and bumping into all the furniture, the two ended up on the couch, Jayce sitting on the cushions. Ezreal straddled him, hands roaming one another, both moaning into their kisses.

                “Lube,” Jayce uttered. He leaned back and grabbed his gauntlet, then blinked away in a yellow puff of his arcane shift. Jayce laughed when he reappeared seconds later with the bottle in hand. “You have got to explain how that gauntlet works to me.”

                “Later,” Ezreal mumbled back, putting the gauntlet back down and dumping lube over Jayce’s dick. He made a complaint to the cold sensation, but it quickly died in his throat as Ezreal mounted him. Grabbing Ezreal’s hips, Jayce turned them so they were more on the couch, making Ezreal groan. Thrusting his hips up, Jayce set the pace, Ezreal joining in as much as he could with his own actions.

                Both were groaning and kissing, Ezreal pulling Jayce’s hair as much as possible, grinding up against him on each down thrust. Jayce gripped Ezreal’s dick and began to stroke him hard and fast, focused on doing as much as possible. Naturally competitive, both men were really working at it, Ezreal throwing his head back when Jayce bit down on his shoulder.

                Just as he was sure he’d come, the front door opened and Taric entered.

                Eyes connecting with his lover’s, Ezreal came with a shout, Jayce following just after, the door swinging closed.

                “Why is it always my couch?” Taric asked, tossing his bag aside.

                It was Jayce who lifted Ezreal up and set him down on the couch. Taking one look at the table, the empty bottle and papers everywhere, Taric sighed.

                “We love you,” Both said in tandem, turning their best puppy eyes to him; at that Taric started to laugh.

                “You’re both ridiculous,” Taric picked up the bottle and read the label. “This is an extremely pricey but great vintage. Please tell me you two actually tasted it before using it to fuel your projects.”

                Jayce was faster to his feet, though not as stable as he should have been, having to catch himself on the edge of the couch. Ezreal laughed at his expense, standing and joining him.

                “We tasted it first,” Jayce declared, kissing Taric in a sweeping gesture. He righted Taric quickly though, turning him to Ezreal. The kiss Taric pulled Ezreal into was a deep and sweet gesture, Ezreal feeling it all the way into his toes. A breath escaped Jayce as, admiring the passion between the two.

                “Where is Varus?” Taric asked, holding Ezreal close as he directed the question to Jayce.

                “I had asked him if we could have our anniversary weekend to ourselves-“

                “But I wrecked the plan by showing up.”

                There was only a shrug in reply from Jayce.

                “We can still have some alone time,” Taric whispered, kissing Jayce; Ezreal kept himself pressed against Taric.

                “We have to call Varus, though. He would probably come back if he knew Ezreal were here as well.”

                “I can bum around the town with him on you guys anniversary night! Where is he staying?”

                With a chuckle, Jayce replied, “The Grand Demacian.”

                “That place costs a small fortune to stay at…”

                “I’m aware.”

                “So, I can just stay with him there one night. No big deal.”

                “Ah, let me call them then,” Excusing himself from the room for a moment, Jayce went down the hall. Ezreal couldn’t stop the chuckle when Taric watched Jayce’s ass while he left. Then those blue eyes connected with Ezreal’s.

                “I missed you so much,” He whispered, fingering the strands of hair near his face before leaning down into another kiss.

                “I missed you, too,” Ezreal murmured into the kiss. It was a bit strange to be naked and kiss his lover who was fully clothed, but he didn’t think on it too much.

                “You should call Xin while you’re here as well,” Taric added suddenly.

                “Xin?”

                Taric cocked an eyebrow at him. “Ah, yes. He’s been visiting. Left you this,” He escaped Ezreal’s arms and tugged an envelope from a drawer.

                Inside was a significant amount of money to which Ezreal let out a low whisper. “I had kind of considered the sex as payment, but wow, okay.”

                Draping his arms around Ezreal’s shoulders, Taric kissed just under his ear. “That’s why you should call him, sweetheart. I think he might like to do it again.”

                Ezreal got quiet for a moment, before Taric nibbled his lobe tenderly. “Hold on. Did you sleep with him, too?”

                A low chuckle rumbled from Taric, “Once or twice, yeah.”

                Rolling his eyes, Ezreal laughed, “Of course you did.” Then he turned to look at Taric. “Can we rescind the ‘no details’ rule? I kind of like knowing who you’ve been with.”

                Taric blushed, but nodded, “If I get to know the same.” He shifted to straighten up, waiting for Ezreal to then tell him who he’d been with these past few months.

                “No judgment?”

                “Never.”

                “Talon and Malzahar,” He mumbled quietly. “But only once.”

                “Wait. Both individually or...?”

                “Ah, together.”

                Neither said anything more, as Jayce rounded back around the corner. “Okay, Varus will check out and head our way now. You two have a new reservation for Saturday night and I bet you’ll really enjoy the room I booked you.” Evaluating the two in their somewhat awkward silence, Jayce continued. “You guys okay?”

                “Perfectly fine,” Taric answered, tucking his bangs behind his ears. Ezreal hadn’t noticed it before, but his hair was already at the base of his neck. _His hair sure grows fast_. “I’ll make dinner, if you two will clean the table off…” He glanced over to the living room. “And the couch.”

                The two Piltoverians sighed and got to it. They finished just as Varus got home. He all but ran to embrace Ezreal, holding him tightly. “It’s good to see you.”

                “Dinner’s ready,” Taric said, put out the plates for everyone. It was an incredibly pleasant meal, everyone chatting and enjoying themselves. Ezreal had no complaints about dessert either, the four sharing a bed once more.


	35. Xin Zhao/Ezreal/Varus

Ezreal called Xin the next day and the two made plans to see each other Saturday before he and Varus were to check in to their hotel. It was the only time Xin could offer.

Meeting over lunch, Ezreal couldn’t help but ask.

“So, you and Taric?”

“Had sex, yes.”

He laughed, “But you still wanted to see me.”

Xin took a sip of his tea, “Did you not want to _see_ me again?”

Catching the intonation, Ezreal couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Oh yeah, I’d like to _see_ you again.”

“What else are you doing tonight?”

Humming, Ezreal thought to Varus. “I have plans with Varus.” Xin nodded, looking a bit resigned. “But, hey, let me ask how he’d feel if you, uh joined. If you’re interested.”

“I wouldn’t want to intrude, however, I’m not opposed, if I am invited.”

Ezreal nodded enthusiastically, “I’ll call you, okay? I bet he'll be fine with it.” If there was anyone Ezreal felt sure he could convince, it was Varus. He ran to the hotel after Xin said goodbye.

  
  


Checking in to the room, Ezreal was stunned to be handed a key to the president suite.

“I’m sorry, the what?” Ezreal stuttered, Varus rolling his eyes.

“Typical,” Varus mumbled under his breath.

“The president’s suite. You’ll have to use the key to get the elevator to allow you up.”

Once they got up there, Ezreal could not believe the place when he opened the door. It wasn’t just a room; it was larger than most people’s apartments. There was a kitchen, a bar, a Jacuzzi, and a lush king sized bed.

“He’s willing to pay an awful lot to bang a guy in private,” Varus smirked at the room, watching Ezreal’s wonder.

“We’ve got to do everything in here…” Ezreal trailed off, remembering his lunch date. “Say, Varus. What would you say to having someone else join us?”

With a glance, Varus placed his small bag down, “Depends on who.”

“Xin Zhao?”

“Taric’s slept with him, I know that. You had him first then?”

Ezreal laughed, “Yep.”

Varus nodded. “Invite him, yes. I’d love to meet more of your conquests. I like knowing who you choose.”

He shrugged; he really didn’t mind whatever Varus’ reasoning was for welcoming in a third. Just as he was about to ring up Xin, the phone rang.

“What do you think?” It was Jayce.

“It’s amazing, Jayce. What on earth are you doing for Taric tonight that justifies this expense?”

“Throwing my pitch for him to move to Piltover,” Jayce replied smugly.

Ezreal rolled his eyes, “Never give up, do you?” He could hear Taric’s voice in the background, distracting Jayce from a quick reply. The tiniest wave of jealousy rushed him, but Varus was hugging him from behind, kissing his shoulder now. Reminded of where he was, he let the emotion pass.

“Nope, never. Have fun, Ezreal,” Jayce said.

“You, too,” With that he hung up. And promptly turned around to call Xin Zhao.

  
  


They had to stop themselves from starting without Xin, what with a surprise bottle of champagne and chocolate covered strawberries being delivered to the room first. Already slightly tipsy, and hornier than he'd like to admit, Ezreal almost missed the knock at the door.

Varus didn't, easily beating him to the door and opening it wide for Xin to enter. A quiet moment passed as the two analyzed one another; Ezreal stood and began to join them. Then Varus stepped forward and the two were kissing. It was somewhat surprising to see someone match Varus' intensity, Xin really pressing into the kiss, letting his hands roam.

The chuckle that Varus let out at the end was definitely pleased, “I like you already, Xin.”

“Thank you, Varus,” He replied. Having the chance to see him fully now, Ezreal was glad to see he wasn't wearing the traditional Demacian armor. In fact, in these plain clothes he looked really normal. Still handsome though.

“Ezreal,” Xin nodded in his direction, stepping over to join him. They kissed and this time Xin made a small contented noise into the kiss. “What have you two been drinking?”

“Champagne,” Ezreal replied, pointing to it on the cart nearby. “Jayce set us up here so he could have the night with Taric. _Alone_.” He added some emphasis to the word in a bit of a mocking connotation.

“Why would he do that?”

“It's their anniversary,” Varus replied, pouring Xin a glass and handing it over.

“Jayce... and Taric's?”

“Yes,” Both Ezreal and Varus answered, Ezreal smiling widely.

“Is Jayce aware of how much this room costs?”

With a nod, Ezreal scrunched up his nose, “Yeah, he is. He can afford it.”

“Your relationships are fascinating, gentlemen,” Xin added, taking a sip of the champagne. “Well, shall we?”

“I really like him,” Varus reiterated, the inkiness that covered him vanishing in an instant. Their newest addition smiled at the act and calmly removed his shirt. The two were moving closer together, Varus slowly undoing Xin's pants, kissing him at the same time. As if he weren't horny before, watching the two was definitely putting him in the mood.

“Are you originally Ionian?” Varus asked, kissing Xin and inspecting him up close.

“I assume so. I don't have many memories of my childhood,” Xin stiffened a bit, clearly not intending to discuss this further. There was a quick nod from Varus in understanding; everyone in the room had dents in their pasts they'd rather not share.

“Don't forget me,” Ezreal complained, throwing his shirt off and stepping over to join the two. Varus laughed happily and swung him into a kiss before passing him to Xin.

“Ezreal,” He nodded in greeting, before taking such a deep kiss Ezreal almost fell into the floor from the force alone.

Laughing, Varus hugged around Ezreal, trapping him between the two. He kissed Ezreal's shoulder then carefully slid his hands between Xin and Ezreal, Varus pushing Xin's pants downwards. With a chuckle of his own, Xin started to work on removing Ezreal's.

“We should move this to the bed,” Ezreal murmured, kissing Xin as they were still facing.

“Yes, let's,” Varus returned, biting softly at Ezreal's nape. He gripped Ezreal's hand and tugged towards the bed. With a small chuckle, Xin took Ezreal's other hand and they stumbled in a line to the bed. Everyone was laughing by the time they hit the bed, Varus over Ezreal, kissing him sweetly. Xin laid beside Ezreal and just as soon as the kiss ended with Varus, he turned Ezreal to kiss him.

“Would I be allowed to be inside you tonight?”

Varus smiled at Xin's questioning, having remembered an echo of this conversation himself with his lover. A bright chuckle poured from Ezreal's lips.

“As long as you don't both want me at the same time, I'm alright with it. Varus?”

“Let me suck you off as he takes you.”

A small shudder passed through Ezreal, “Yes.”

Up on his knees, Ezreal pulled Varus by the back of the neck to kiss him once more. Behind him, Xin took to his knees as well, sucking at Ezreal's nape, humming quietly. Varus broke the kiss off to snatch the lube, Xin pressing up against Ezreal's back to let hm feel. Humming happily, Ezreal turned to be trapped in a kiss with Xin.

But then Varus was back, handing the lube to Xin as he took to all fours, licking the length of Ezreal's dick. The sharp pleased groan was cut short by a gasp when Xin slid a slick finger inside him. Hands flailing for something to grab, Ezreal carefully placed them to Varus' hair. Another finger joined the first, prompting him open; another moan escaped his mouth, Varus now taking him into his mouth now. Pumping his dick in and out his throat, Varus hummed and chuckled quietly, enjoying listening to Ezreal's voice.

Xin pushed inside in a quick thrust, a quip expressing his appreciation for this. “Ezreal,” He whispered, kissing his neck, and then began to move slowly. The pace pushed his hips into Varus' mouth, but Varus simply adjusted to it and let the motion aid his actions. Soon the three were moving in unison, Ezreal groaning, Xin holding his hips steady as he pounded.

Ezreal came first, gasping in pleasure; moments after Xin came as well, nails digging into Ezreal's hips. Varus sat back, cock hard and leaking and admired the two men. After a kiss with Ezreal, Xin gently pressed him aside, dropping between Varus' legs to give him head. Surprised, Varus almost moved away; but he kept still as Xin went down on him.

“D-damn,” Varus moaned as Xin worked.

Slumping some, Ezreal watched the two men. “He's really great with his fingers, too.”

Tipping backwards, Varus looked down to Xin. Meeting his gaze, Varus slid a finger back and then inside. Varus' eyes widened in desire before closing, biting his lip to fight the groan.

“X-Xin, I'm coming-”

Moving faster, Xin kept his lips over Varus' cock as he climaxed, swallowing his load. As he sat back, Varus gestured him closer and the two kissed once more.

“You are always welcome in my bedroom,” Varus whispered, smiling.

“Thank you, Varus.”

The alcohol had taken its toll though and Ezreal was undeniably sleepy. In fact, he'd already kind of fallen into the multiple pillows of the bed and curled on his side.

“We shall do this again in the morning?”

“Definitely,” Varus replied, taking to Ezreal's left, kissing his forehead before curling in close. Xin wrapped his arms around the explorer from the right and nuzzled his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *v*


	36. Ezreal/Xin/Taric/Jayce/Varus

Sunrise didn't disturb Ezreal's slumber, though as sure as clockwork, both Varus and Xin were up with the first rays. Old habits died hard. The two men conversed quietly about the league and other things in the low light.

What did, however wake Ezreal was the loud knock at the door. Once more, Varus managed to get to the door first, swinging it open. Xin was still seated in the bed, the sheets covering him and Ezreal.

Because to say Jayce was surprised to see the additional guest was an understatement.

Even from this distance, Ezreal could tell that was probably a blush. Behind him was Taric though, looking handsome in an outfit Ezreal hadn't seen yet. He caught Ezreal's eye and smiled so genuinely that Ezreal fell in love all over again.

If he'd had his gauntlet on, he would have arcane shifted to his side in a heartbeat. Next time he'd be better prepared.

“I didn't realize-” Jayce was stammering out.

“I can leave, if necessary,” Xin spoke up, unmoving in the bed.

“He's just surprised to see another attractive half-naked man around Ezreal,” Taric chuckled, kissing Varus lightly before heading to the bed. Leaning forward, Xin kissed him tenderly before Ezreal tugged Taric down to kiss him.

“You don't have to go,” Jayce shook his head, coming to sit at the edge of the bed as well. Once Varus joined, the bed made an odd creak, five men's weight maybe more than it could handle.

As per their usual though, Ezreal was kissing Taric, trailing hands down his back, sliding hands lower. When his quiet groan pierced the room, the three other men realized they were staring. The silence made Taric draw back, blushing.

“Oh, I just wanted to say good morning, I didn't mean to interrupt-”

“No, this is fine,” Varus cut him off. “This is just fine,” He kissed Jayce slowly, prompting him to open his mouth. “Why don't we all have a little morning fun?” Looking to Xin, Varus used one finger to turn Jayce's face to him. “What do you say?”

“I am not opposed,” Xin said with a small smile, the sheets not hiding his obvious interest.

“Perfect,” Ezreal whispered, once again kissing Taric.

“E-Ezreal, wait-” Taric tried to sit up, wiggling to the side.

“What?”

Managing to sit up, Taric turned away slightly, “It's a brand new outfit... And I don't want it wrinkled.”

Laughing, Ezreal watched him go, before grabbing Xin's wrist and taking him from his seated position to be on top of him. Varus began to unbutton Jayce's clothing slowly, Jayce's eyes watching his actions. When Varus looked up again, the two kissed, slowly, gently; Taric smiled, quietly observing them. Surely this was the best in life; all the men in his life appreciating one another.

Of course, Jayce spotted him as the kiss broke and smiled at him before motioning him forward. Naked now, Taric joined Varus in his efforts to get Jayce out of his outfit as well.

“How _are_ you always the last to get undressed?” Taric pondered, undoing his fly. Standing, Jayce took Taric up with him, tipping him into a quick kiss, before taking his own pants off.

“I don't know.”

Varus slapped Jayce's ass, “Cause he still isn't used to this. Us.”

A little frown made Taric's brow crease, but Jayce caressed his cheek before taking another kiss.

“Enough sentiments, let's fuck!” Ezreal called from his position beside Xin. The two had since stopped making out and were just watching the other three undress and chat.

“Yes, let's,” Varus replied, moving back to Ezreal and kissing him. They quickly entangled themselves together, Varus letting his hands roam Ezreal's body. Taric moved to Xin and kissed him again before the seneschal pulled him gently by the hair into a deeper kiss.

Breaking off close to the same time, Ezreal turned and caught Taric in his next kiss. “How are we doing this?” Taric asked between kisses. “I can be man in the middle,” He chuckled quietly.

Jayce ran a hand down Taric's ass, “Can I be in you?”

“And I'll be in you,” Varus added, looking to Jayce's eyes in challenge. With a nod, Jayce agreed.

Kissing Taric again, Ezreal smiled and looked to Xin, “I guess you're stuck with me.”

“Or you could have me,” Xin shrugged.

The explorer's eyes brightened, “Okay! Then it's settled!”

Taric took to his knees, kissing Xin as he sat got to his knees. Then Taric took to all fours as Jayce massaged his ass, sliding a finger inside slowly. Xin held his cock out for Taric and he licked the length before taking over the task for him. Ezreal had the lube first, so he slicked up his cock before pushing into Xin, passing the lube across to Jayce. Moaning at the pressure, Xin leaned back into the feeling, Ezreal nipping at his neck lightly. The lube was usurped from Jayce before he got it completely open, Varus taking him first after he'd quickly lubed himself.

Groaning, Jayce prepped Taric and took him then. The five men were all light groans and slow movements until the spell was broken by Varus who bit Jayce on the back hard enough that he let out a pitched moan. Then the pace grew everyone thrusting and moving at their paces, voices uninhibited. Jayce was so distracted that Varus subtly used a tentacle to stroke Taric, not worried about being noticed.

Xin came first, breath hitching as he came into Taric's mouth about the same time as Taric did. It ended up with Xin ejaculating on his face. Jayce cried out feeling the tightening as Ezreal felt Xin do the same, both finishing at about the same time. Varus was last, slamming hard into Jayce as he rode out his orgasm, demanding in his thrusts before he too climaxed.

“I'm sorry,” Xin whispered breathless as Ezreal pulled out, letting Xin sink onto his thighs, attempting to wipe Taric's face.

“Don't worry about it,” Taric chuckled, blushing. “I don't mind...”

Overhearing Taric's quiet reply, Ezreal peeked around Xin; he hadn't ever thought to ask if Taric was opposed to such an action. Ezreal realized he'd have to ask some follow-up questions later in private.

“I need a shower,” Jayce muttered, falling into the bed breathlessly. The whole bed made a nasty creak.

“Try not to break anything,” Varus teased.

They all kind of ended up in the bathroom, since it was big enough, everyone cycling through the shower.

“I should probably take my leave,” Xin said after he finished dressing.

“Come by anytime,” Taric whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

“Yeah! I hope you to see you next time I come through!”

Nodding to the other two men, Xin took his leave.

“Care for lunch gentlemen? We can just call for room service before check out,” Jayce said, toweling off his hair and redressing.

“Sounds ideal,” Ezreal responded, looking to the bed. “Guess we should all hang out on the couch and not sit on that, huh?”

“I wouldn't recommend it,” Taric shook his head with a laugh.

  
  


The day passed on without a hitch, everyone returning to the apartment. Ezreal had intended to leave the next day, but Jayce already needed to return to Piltover. Before he left though, Jayce pulled Ezreal aside.

“Listen, Taric had been talking about this for a long time, so I finally decided to help him make it,” Jayce handed him a small disk. “Watch it some time.”

With a glance at it, Ezreal turned back to Jayce, “What is it?”

“Trust me when I say, watch it in private. I think you'll like it.”

Squeezing Ezreal's shoulder, he then kissed everyone goodbye and took his leave.

  
  


And sadly, the next day, Ezreal headed out as well.

“I'll miss you, love.”

“I'll miss you, too,” Ezreal replied with a sweet kiss. “I love you.”

Varus hugged him close, kissing him as well, “Be safe.”

With a nod, Ezreal left on his next adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know anymore. Haha... I assume you're all still reading this in the hopes for a huge orgy of everyone and if that's the case... then you'll be pleased to know that's the goal (if I can stay motivated :x HOORAY)


	37. Ez solo! Taric solo! Varus/Taric/Jayce

He had almost completely forgotten about the disk some weeks later. Ezreal remembered it when he was shaking out his bag looking for a specific tool.

The small piece of plastic clinked on the rock, skidding to the edge and almost falling before Ezreal could save it. Taking a break for the night anyway, Ezreal shrugged, sliding it into a pocket to watch in a few minutes. Finally, he found the rubber hammer he'd been looking for, setting up his tent near the cave he intended to visit in the morning. Sleeping in caves was fun and all, but he'd learned the hard way it wasn't always reliable shelter. He'd be hard pressed to tell you if it was the animals that discouraged him or the one time collapse, but either way, he tried to limit his time asleep in caves.

Settling in, he popped the disk into a viewer he kept with him. It wasn't always on him, but he'd kept it around after Jayce had surprised him with it as a gift.

As the video loaded, Ezreal wondered what was on it; he quickly found out.

Blushing, eyes not directed at the viewer, was Taric, his hair down out around his shoulders, in the garter belt and stockings Jayce had given him, kneeling on the bed. The underwear did very little to hide his erection.

Nothing was said, no one else was there (surely Jayce had to be there? Ezreal realized, even though it seemed awfully quiet). He carefully pulled the lacy thing down to his knees, carefully toeing it off. Ezreal felt his breath hitch as Taric finally looked up to the camera, those blue eyes practically connecting with his own.

Trailing a finger down his chest, he touched just above his cock before wrapping his hand around it, stroking just once. By now, Ezreal realized he was so hard he could hardly stand it, wanting to go straight to Taric and take him right then and there.

The thing was, it was a recording, so all he could do was watch as Taric stroked himself, biting his lips with just a little force. Ezreal unzipped his own pants, glad to be in the privacy of his tent and began to stroke his cock as well. Even in a recording, Ezreal knew Taric's movement; how his hips hitched as he got closer and closer, the way his brow creased when he wanted to come...

With a gasp, just as Taric did the same, Ezreal came into his hand, huffing and panting, Taric's room glowing in a gentle way around him. Once more Taric looked to the camera and Ezreal's heart stopped. How intimate he looked with the light sweat at his brow, mouth still parted to catch his breath.

Ezreal almost wanted to cry, wanting to be there with him; how could he stand being away from him? Then the video ended and Ezreal didn't know what to think. Other than he was torn between replaying it and rushing back to Taric's arms.

There was a second video, which Ezreal thought strange, but he didn't think it odd by the time he opened it. Varus was standing near the camera preventing his view of the rest of the room. The smile on Varus' face was the one he used when he was excited about a challenge.

And for good reason, because as he shifted, the bed revealed Jayce tied up, gag in his mouth, legs spread. He was hard, and Taric's hand wasn't far from his cock, meaning he'd likely worked him into this state.

“Hope the trip is going well,” Varus said plainly, but his eyes still sparkled with a smile. With that he turned and moved to join Taric, kissing him sweetly.

_When had they recorded this?_ Ezreal thought wildly, trying to think of when it could have been. Was this before Taric's little show? After? His mind was whirling.

He didn't think on it for too much longer, Varus' hand hitting Jayce's ass in a loud crack that sounded painful even in recording. Jayce's eyes squeezed closed and maybe he tried to make some sort of sound, but the gag prevented him.

“Move aside, Taric,” Varus commanded and Taric moved to sit closer to Jayce's face, touching him sweetly, their eyes connecting for a moment.

It was short lived, two thick tentacles taking Jayce almost simultaneously, a muted scream reaching Ezreal's ears. Though his face was hard to see, Jayce's full body fold into the action was enough to tell Ezreal that his scream wasn't entirely pain.

Taric and Varus were paying attention to each other now, making out, Varus squeezing Taric's ass harshly. Varus broke away first, pushing Taric to face Jayce as more tentacles moved to push Jayce up a little.

Now Ezreal could really see his face and that expression was completely glazed over in pleasure, Jayce's expression rather slack.

“Go on,” Varus commanded of Taric, who gave a whimpering noise of his own, before carefully threading his fingers around his erection.

On the other side of Jayce's face, Varus moved to stroke his own cock, a finger turning Jayce's face so when he ejaculated, it landed all across him. He turned Jayce's face by the top of the head for Taric's turn, who shook his head before Varus gave him a pointed stare.

A desperate sound broke from Taric's throat, and the thick white stripes of Taric's ejaculate joined Varus's on Jayce's face. While they had been masturbating, a tentacle had moved to encircle Jayce's cock, the noises he made loud enough to escape the gag.

“It's pointless to use with him,” Varus chided, tapping the little ball. “Because he's so fucking loud.”

Taric rubbed a hand down Jayce's chest, pinching his nipples as he whispered.

Whatever the equipment they were using, it couldn't pick up Taric's low deep whisper.

What it could pick up was the timber of cry Jayce let out as he came, ejaculating high across his chest and just at the base of his neck. His whole body was so stiff that when he went limp, it was evident in how the ropes adjusted.

Ezreal had jerked himself a second time without even thinking about it.

The rest of the video was them untying Jayce, Varus the one to hug him first, Taric saying something before turning off the video.

He would have watched the aftercare they gave Jayce. He would have watched with envy and loneliness as they all cuddled and talked, likely about him, since this was a gift for him.

_This cave_ , Ezreal told himself. This cave and then he'd go back to Demacia and be with them again. For a while.

From now on, he promised himself he'd visit more often, maybe shoot for once a month or every two months. With that in mind, he cleaned up and all but passed out in his rucksack, truly tired.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. I'm not going to lie to you. This is likely the last chapter.  
> I'm really sorry. This is the longest work I've ever done, so it does have a fond spot in my heart, but I don't think about it like I used to.  
> Hopefully you've enjoyed reading it for it's run and maybe something else I've written/will write will make you happy too. Much love and thanks for reading. I appreciate each and every one of you.


End file.
